The Incident At Japan
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Volume 2 - Rescue Arc: Drew Tanaka. Pisces. Aphrodite. Trope-y OCs. Minato Arisato. Chiron. And Takamagahara. This is a train wreck. But I can't really say it's worth your time. Because, again, this is garbage. (PS, this reads like a trashy light novel). Increased Rating to T because cussing.
1. Volume 1: 01

**Volume 1 Blurb: **Or how my life turned into an isekai story. Boss? Why do the local yokai call me that? I only wanted to finish high school, what the hell is going on with my slice-of-life story? Well at least no truck-kun.

* * *

**ORIGIN ARC**

* * *

Frank had to rub his eyes.

One moment Death was this winged, perfect-looking, muscular dark-skinned god and the next he's this ivory-skinned youth with black-as-night hair.

Then again, he's only recently interacted with gods, so maybe this was something normal. Venus was widely known as a goddess who changed appearance often.

"I've come to save you."

* * *

Death has come. Freedom! But this place. It was different. The air was different. Life felt different.

Also, his powers felt strange. It was still the same, but also different. Like looking at two pictures at the same time, and both of it blurring into the same image.

There was Hades, his master. His loyalty was still there. He thanked the Heroes who helped him, promised to be more careful from now on but–But…

But… he had friends. Comrades he cared about. Classmates he treasured. A homeroom teacher that was like his favorite aunt.

His best friend – nooo, his… his…

Minato.

* * *

Drew Tanaka left the airport. In Japan, a place with a different set of beauty standards, she looked different. Her dark hair was straightened and more focus was placed on her lines and silhouette rather than her breasts and ass. She wore skirts that emphasized her legs and slim figure, and baggy clothes that made her look small or waify. Her make-up wasn't full-coverage because the goal of make-up in this side of the world was to hide the fact that one was wearing make-up. Looking natural was in, opting to focus on hiding skin imperfections, creating the illusion of more opened eyes and making her lips hydrated and healthy-looking.

It was why going home from America to Japan made her unrecognizable. That did not mean that she was unnoticed. On-lookers were more often to snap pictures of her as she walked by. She was modelesque in Japan. Not glamorous, not attention-seeking. She was an unreachable flower that bloomed proudly atop a hill, a show-stopper that made everything go still with her mere presence.

By presence…

Something was brewing from afar. It wasn't clouds she was seeing. That was probably Mist but…

_What is that_?

* * *

It was definitely something, as if the Universe decided to welcome a guest. A butterfly pollinating another flower.

Juno… Juno felt a sudden urge of self-assuredness. Scenes of trying hard and improving her terrible cooking. What followed was a sense of longing. To… to… To live life to its fullest.

Isis felt embittered. Like the world was against her. That something about the world was unfair, and she had to do something. Sadie felt it too, that things were naturally against her. Because a sacrifice– _a sacrifice?_ _What in hell's name was she thinking about?_

Hermes, who was enjoying himself in some high society club felt nauseous when he looked at the alcoholic drink in his hand. Zeus was no drunkard. Right? Why did it feel like he now hated liquor? Comrades? What is this feeling?

In Hades, the three-headed dog whimpered. His master was still there. His purpose was still there. But… But… why was he so sad. Two losses? No, his master was still here. He was alive, an immortal–a god even! Is someone important no longer with him?

Nemesis… Kala-Nemi? Two forces of the supernatural saw and felt the same thing: retribution, balance, order. A mother's death? No, she was the mother. She had sons and daughters. Order needed to be maintained. A… a new champion? Quick! The Champion needed companions!

Athena… Athena felt an indescribable feeling of loss. It was different. More on a personal and spiritual level. Like this feeling was a new feeling, like emotions were new to her.

They were the most notable, but others too felt it. Odin, Kohryu, the _angels_. Demons, asuras, diwatas, fae, spirits, yokai, whatever it may be, the Universe has spoken.

"Exalt! For ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ is here."

* * *

The local yokai were piqued. There was someone here, someone who smelled different. Dissimilar. Unalike. Nonidentical. But. But, but! But not unpleasant. Not uninteresting. Not menacing.

The smarter yokai called the local aid, the priestess at the local temple, to check it out.

In the rural countryside, in a sleepy town where nothing truly interesting happened, that's where he appeared.

Unconscious, surrounded by the local yokai, all of their eyes wondering who was this wondrous person? Why did he smell like familiarity and comfort? Why did it feel like looking at him was like looking at yourself? Why is his hair black? Why is his skin fair? Why did he look so normal?

Why? Why? _Why_?

The boy stirred.

The yokai stepped back to give him space.

The local priestess found him seated on the ground, eyes blank yet so full of life. The yokai surrounded him. One would expect that he would be scared but it was quite the opposite. It was like a festival. Malevolent or not, the yokai were rejoicing. A few danced and made noises that were like music. A _kappa_ offered the boy a cucumber, a _bakeneko_ looked at the boy with shiny eyes, a _tengu_ offered a jug of fermented wine.

Needless to say, the priestess was very confused.


	2. Volume 1: 02

The priestess approached the boy.

In Japanese, she said, "Hello."

Some yokai turned, and noticed her presence, while others continued on with their shenanigans.

The boy looked at the priestess. In Japanese, he replied, "Where am I?"

* * *

The local god watched the boy with rapt attention. _Who was this boy? What is this nostalgia?_ They say mirrors were magical items that reflected only the truth, but this boy transcended that metaphor.

Looking at him was like looking at yourself… but… but…

"Miyoko," The god said, breaking the silence.

The boy and the priestess named Miyoko turned to him. "Will you be so kind as to give our guest something to eat?"

The priestess bowed before excusing herself.

The local god living in the shrine bowed to the boy. "It is my honor to be in your presence, Exalted One."

The boy tilted his head. "Exalted One?"

The god nodded. "What else do we call the person who stands above us all?"

"I'm not… I'm just a boy."

The god laughed, a happy laugh. "'Just a boy' he says." Using the sleeve of his kimono, with great ceremony, he brought out a fan. "It's been so long since I've heard something so preposterous." He flared it, and hid his mouth behind it's ornate design, a mischievous glint on the god's eyes.

"There are… lapses in my memory."

"Really?" Concerned, the local god scooted closer. That is when they made themselves feel known. The yokai who concealed their presence and those who stood outside, appeared one by one, forming a protective wall against the god.

The god clicked his tongue, "You trespass in _MY_ [Domain]."

"Anything for our _big bro_, oy!" A crass nekomata, a demon with the appearance of a chubby cat with grey fur and two tails, said.

"Rest assured, I will not harm the boy."

* * *

The boy was offered a room in the shrine. Miyoko, the priestess who maintained the temple, prepared the room as per the local god's request.

In the room, there was a low table, a pillow atop a folded futon and comforter, wooden drawers and some basic decors like vases and knickknacks.

Entering the room, Minato decided it was finally time to rest. His only possessions were the clothes he wore: his old high school uniform. In his pockets, no wallet. No ID. He found a red armband that had 'SEES' on it and... _is this a gun_?

The boy heard taps on the window.

It was a crow. Seemingly wanting to talk to him.

_Pat. Pat. Pat. _His steps were soft but sure. Opening the window, the boy looked at the crow.

"Hey bro!" the crow saluted with his wing. "Just letting you know that we yokai's got your back!"

_Huh_?

"We're dumb, you see." Explained the bird, "but we know who's boss when we see one!"

* * *

That night, he dreamed.

Minato Arisato. That was his name. Comrades. He had those. Friends that transcended friendship. A journey to the… _moon_? That couldn't be right. But there was a tower that almost reached the moon. He climbed that tower. With his comrades and his…

His…

Persona.

And then they came. A literal Sea of Souls. Supernatural, fictional and historical. If it left an impact on humanity it was there. Frankenstein, Typhoon and Tadakatsu Honda. Alice, Derketo and Jeanne D'Arc. Past or present, they were here and they looked at him with pride.

"We are free."

* * *

Elizabeth has done it. A promise was kept. Knowing her, she probably fulfilled that promise with no loose ends. She was thorough, after all.

Though that probably meant that his comrades; Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken, Shinjiro, Mitsuru and Akihiko were long gone. Aigis was probably–no. He trusted Elizabeth. That should she free the [Seal], it would be because his efforts have borne fruit and that he was no longer needed. His universe didn't need him to be the [Seal].

Her promise was a second chance after all. He just did not expect that his second chance was in what appears to be an entirely different world - with yokai and gods and all.

Of course he was sad that everyone was long gone and he probably would never see them again, but the memories he's shared with them would remain. The Persona Mnemosyne vowed to do so.

This was a second chance. A chance of another life, albeit in a different place. A chance to be normal.

To be normal.

Minato opened his eyes.

"I need to finish my high school degree."


	3. Volume 1: 03

The local god noticed something strange about Minato the morning after.

"You seem to be in good spirits today Exalted–"

"Minato would be fine." The boy said as he observed Miyoko's morning duties. They were in the shrine's courtyard, the priestess maintain the shrine's Sacred Grove – trees that held importance to the Shinto faith.

"Minato-sama." The god settled, which left the boy unseltted. Still, it was a comprise, so Minato let it be.

"I've recalled most, if not all, of my memories." His smile was small but genuine.

"That's good to hear." The god smiled too. "What will you do now?"

"School." Minato replied with resolve. "I want to live a mundane life."

The god looked at him for a second before laughing, "Minato-sama, you give the most interesting of answers." He bowed, "Well then, I look forward to seeing you succeed in that endeavor."

By lunch, Minato bid his way.

* * *

"What do you think about the boy, Miyoko-chan."

The priestess made a few phone calls, and arranged a ride for Minato into the heart of town. Since their shrine was somewhere in the mountains, a ride here was mostly because of the town's local tourist efforts, which was enough to sustain the local god.

He was, after all, a god of safety: mainly for journeys and against landslides.

"What about the boy, _Kami-sama?"_

"Do you think he'll succeed?"

"He's here now, and that wasn't an easy feat."

"Touché."

* * *

Creating an identity when there was nothing to work with was hard. Minato Arisato may have had a life before (that is one with birth certificates and paper trails and such) but he was in an entirely different world now.

A simple query to the driver (who kindly drove him into the city) told him that _years_ have gone by – though that isn't saying much considering he was in a new world and all.

"Thank you," Minato's reply was polite and sincere. The driver smiled, tipped his hat and pushed the gas pedal.

It had been a long ride, and Minato got to know the driver very well. The uncle of the shrine priestess, he was the brother of Miyoko's mother. He lived in the neighboring city, which so happens to be down below the mountainous region of where Miyoko's temple resided.

He breathed in the air. The city he was in was a city right beside the ocean. Since the driver was a fisherman, he dropped Minato off near the pier.

What to do in a society where faking one's identity gets harder year by year?

"Young man…" there was a cough behind him.

Turning around, the boy found himself staring at a bearded old man. He was in a fisherman's overalls with a burly stature and strong arms. He had a mouth that could've easily smiled from ear to ear, but at the moment he was pensively sitting at the edge of the pier. He was fishing, his eyes looking at the sea.

"Yes?"

"What will you do now?"

Minato shrugged nonchalantly. _Get a place to stay, go to school if possible, definitely get a job, and live my life now that I am no longer the [Seal]._

"Here." From the man's front pocket, he pulled out a small but thick manila folder and handed it to the boy. "Think of this as a 'thank you' gift."

Minato took the folder and took a peak. "Papers?" It's got everything. Birth certificate, elementary and junior high diploma, transcript of grades, all the paper works. "Why–"

The man was gone.

_A new journey awaits, O Exalted One. I may be just a humble god of fishermen, but at least let me help you._


	4. Volume 1: 04

Two months have passed since the day Minato met the Japanese patron god of fishermen. Ebisu, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune. That was the name, according to the Persona in his head.

Now was the start of a new school year. He was back again as a 2nd year high school student. This was no Gekkoukan High, this was not a premier high school, but it was a school nonetheless.

He found a job because of a wanted ad by a ramen restaurant. It was run by an old couple that was not unlike Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the elder couple who ran a humble bookshop at a strip mall from his previous world.

With the old woman's help, he was also able to secure a cheap place to stay in; a humble room that was sized five tatami mats. Then again, it was almost like his previous room from before.

To have an extra income, Minato also started to work as a newspaper boy.

With a little bit of saving, Minato enrolled himself in the nearby high school and began his slow life as a working high school student.

But to think he was an ordinary high school student was false.

"Hey boss!" the local demons of the area started to refer to him as such. Minato had no idea why because when he asked, these demons simply told him that Minato's 'scent' or 'aura' felt like he was above everything else.

"Oh, hello." It was a crow yokai this time. Minato ran a finger over the bird's feather, smoothing it down with slow movements.

"Where are you going?" These yokai were very simple-minded. They were like children who didn't know much about the world. Sometimes, they would even ask for his help to fix disputes between other yokai. Like a big brother to his siblings.

"School." He was walking, the yokai hovering around him.

"School? What's that?"

"A place to learn." Minato said simply.

"B-But!" the crow squawked, "But you're already so smart! You help us with our problems."

Minato tilted his head. Not like normal people would find him and the yokai flying around him to be odd because they rarely noticed him when he interacted with these yokai. They said it was because of the [Mist] that he was left alone. Whatever this [Mist] was, it cloaked him and the yokai whenever they interacted with him.

"Well, you need to study too to become smarter."

"I don't get it but if boss says he'll be smarter then I'll believe him!" The yokai said before saying goodbye.

* * *

Minato, at school, also had to get used to people treating him differently. But then again, it was no different to how the students over at Gekkoukan acted around him. Most tried to keep their distance, not out of malice mind you, but because of his aloofness.

Not that he was unfriendly though, in his two months, Minato became the unofficial authority of the school. Not unlike his senpai Mitsuru, because even the student council came to depend on him, but not so much in the case that he was generally left alone by the teachers and the authority figures.

People would often say that he only appeared to be unfriendly but once you get to know him, he was actually accommodating and kind. Admirers he had, but no love confession.

"Good morning." A schoolmate of his greeted with a wave. It was a girl from a different class. Minato rarely interacted with the students of his school, but these same people treated him like their unofficial leader. While his word was not law, his opinions and beliefs seemed to have some weight and sway in the student body.

Being greatly admired, he was starting to find, was different from being pinned. Which can be a good thing. He couldn't imagine what his school life would have been like if he had the amount of fangirls Akihiko-_senpai_ had.

Not only that, the troublemakers of the school, ironically named _Yankii_s, also generally kept trouble out of school since he started studying there. Their leader even nodding at him whenever they'd visit his work place at the ramen place.

It was as if he came into this world with a maxed out charm and courage stat; at least according to the newly-popular isekai genre his peers seem to consume these days. _Well my life now is sorta like an isekai story_.

With his academics, despite being a top performer from his previous school, since a lot has changed in the few years of being inactive (or maybe because it was a new world), he had to adjust a little to the level of competency Japan expected from their students. Languages became one of his top subjects because it was generally the same while Math and Science became a bit harder. Geography was his poorest subject because a lot has changed and certain cities that was present from his previous world was no longer there but on paper, he was still above average in that field. History was both ridiculously easy and ridiculously hard - certain events from the past stayed consistent while other events either never occurred, changed so much it was unrecognizable, or had an entirely different outcome.

That did not mean he had too much difficulty. At Gekkoukan, he _was_ one of the school's top performers through sheer work ethic. It was still the same here too, kinda. He was only held back by his need to work instead of studying. Still, most of his teachers understood. They even found it endearing that a hardworking student like him was able to perform so well in school despite juggling jobs.

To summarize, school was challenging, isolating and tiring but also a welcome, refreshing and fun experience for him.

"Good morning." The classmate who was in-charge of the classroom's morning rituals greeted him. A few of his classmates also greeted him.

Minato nodded at them, smiled politely and greeted back.

When the teacher entered for their first period, the instructor came with a new kid.

A transfer student.

And her entrance was, excuse the pun, entrancing.

"Hello, my name is Drew Tanaka. Please treat me well."


	5. Volume 1: 05

Her introduction was polite enough that it gave everyone a nice impression of Drew but it was also charismatic enough that _girls _swooned at their new 'Girl Crush' and guys 'oohed' at her.

Minato's first impression of Drew was with a raised brow. Her entrance was well-executed, and her word choice made him wonder if Drew was putting up a performance. Because 'executed' in this context meant calculated actions.

She was a beauty with her slim figure, glossy and straight hair, and flawless and symmetrical features.

"An idol?" A classmate whispered from behind. A type of celebrity generally known for their outstanding beauty.

"Tanaka-_san_, are you an idol?" one of the louder classmates asked.

Her doe-like eyes met her classmate's. She smiled cutely but apologetically, "Unfortunately no. I'm from America you see but I'm flattered that you think of me as one."

That made the class 'ooh' again. Very articulate. Smart and beautiful. Their class now had a Flower – the unofficial name the school had for popular girls.

"You're Japanese is amazing!" Another classmate said.

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to dramas and manga."

The whole class let out a loud "Ehhh! Really?"

Drew nodded, "For me that's the best way to learn Japanese. Though I guess our teacher here would say otherwise."

The class erupted to a light chuckle.

The teacher then formally introduced Drew again and said that she will be studying with the class from now on.

Being given a seat right next to the window, which was five seats away from Minato, Drew quickly became part of the crowd, for now.

Until a Persona of his reached out to her. The Persona claimed that Drew had her essence within her, like she was her daughter.

Aphrodite, the Persona, was perplexed and raised a concern to Minato. _While I can say that anything she might do to you will be nothing, because her power is like mine, but Minato-kun, don't forget to never let your guard down around her._

* * *

He wasn't a main character so he didn't spend lunch at the school's rooftop, is what he wanted to say to his _otaku_ classmates. Besides, with his budget, lunch was something he had to prepare beforehand. Because cooking a meal for two was extremely cheaper because for a single household that would serve as lunch AND dinner. He cooked his lunch at night, split it into two servings: one on his _bento_ box and the other for when he got home.

Bringing out his bento from his bag, Minato watched as his classmates started to interact with the transfer student.

"Drew-_chan_, I love your hair! How do you keep it so glossy?" One of girls asked.

"Nothing much, just your normal shampoo, conditioner, oh and I use this hair oil that I brought from America." A typical answer to a typical question.

Minato wanted to give Drew the benefit of the doubt but it looked too staged, Drew's personality was too calculated.

"Your English must be superb too, since you're from America."

"_Not really_." Drew said in her American accent. "I do still have problems with it since I'm a bit _dyslexic_."

"Dis-leck-sic?" One of the students repeated.

"Dyslexic." She repeated in Japanese, "Which means that written language is hard for me. Math too but don't we all?" she giggled, cutely.

The mob laughed with her.

Minato started to eat his lunch, absentmindedly listening to his classmates interact with Drew.

What were her hobbies? "Playing with make-up and watching Korean dramas."

What music does she follow? "American pop music. I did grow up with them. Though I'm starting to like Red Velvet and SMAP."

What food does she eat? Is she on a diet? "Not that I'd say I am on a diet but I'd like to think that I watch what I eat. I'm kinda proud of my figure you see so I want to maintain it."

On and on these question kept being answered by Drew with a happy tone. Minato wasn't facing them, merely listening in like most of their shier classmates, but then something happened.

"**I am kind of tired. Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit? I haven't eaten lunch yet.**"

Minato felt compelled to listen to her. Drew hasn't even eaten lunch yet and how long have they been asking their questions? Drew must be… must be…

_Minato-kun_. Aphrodite spoke. _Are you okay? I broke the compulsion._

_Compulsion_? _What was going on_?

The Persona tried to explain that it was one of her powers. It was like [Marin Karin] but different.

It was like a command was issued to him. Minato looked around. Issued to him and his classmates. Said classmates now left Drew alone, like they forgot about her. They quietly stepped back and started interacting as if nothing had happened.

Minato turned around and stared at Drew.

The young girl met Minato's eyes. She smiled at him.


	6. Volume 1: 06

"Oh! That was probably a demigod, boss." The local yokai were more than helpful when he started asking around. "She smells nice, does she?"

Minato let out a small laugh, "Generally, humans would find it weird if they started smelling each other."

"Humans are weird." This coming from a yokai who appeared as human.

"Well, she does smell good. She smells tasty."

One of the more 'evil' yokai said as he walked beside Minato. Minato was safe, because these so called malevolent yokai didn't harm him. Or anyone for that matter now that he started living in the city. Turns out their nourishment and hunger became sated some time ago, as if some power mysteriously appeared and made them not need human flesh.

"Can I eat her?" The thing is, the Yokai still did not have the same worldview of humans. Eating humans was something that they have done since time immemorial, at least to other yokai. Certain yokai still couldn't understand the concept of mortality and morality and they'd end up asking for his guidance for things like this. No hint of malice was with these yokai whenever they'd ask if they could eat humans. In Minato's eyes, they were like children asking to eat a sugary snack before a meal.

"I would rather you didn't. Wouldn't want the local Buddhist or priestess to exorcise you."

"Okay. If you say so boss."

"You mentioned earlier about demigods. What's that?"

"I don't know much about the western pantheon, Nurahiyon-_sama_ could probably answer your questions better, but all I know is that they smell really, really delicious."

* * *

That did not mean that the situation was taken care of. Yokai were generally easier to interact with than humans because Yokai generally kept their words, but it was the humans that Minato worried about. Drew had a special power. He wanted to see if she was would be in trouble. Or if she was trouble for others. With her powers, it's too scary if left unattended or abused.

Three months after transferring, Drew and Minato interacted minimally. Minato out of wariness and Drew because she generally kept to her popular friends.

Drew was a character. Not outright mean, but if there was something she didn't understand, she was quick to label it as weird and iffy. She was American so there were times when her upbringing clashed with Japanese values and norms but she was generally a typical girl who was mostly liked by others from afar.

Her father, according to rumors, was a famous _mangaka_ whose _manga_ was featured on Shonen Jump, the most popular comic book for boys. Her mother, well, that was difficult to answer.

"What do you think of Drew-_chan_, Arisato-_kun_?" Minato was in-charge of cleaning duty today. The popular clique composed of Drew and her friends had left since they were not in-charge this week.

"She's okay." Minato said with a nonchalant shrug.

Drew was Drew just as Minato was Minato. He wasn't here to judge people of their shortcomings, and to say that no one has redeeming qualities is stupid. Human potential didn't work that way. While people were born with things they are good and bad at, they weren't born inherently 'evil' and inherently 'good'. John Locke's _tabula rasa _and all_. _Besides, it doesn't matter if someone was born with innate talents, it's all about their their capacity to be more.

Zero is nothing, yes, but it could also mean endless possibilities; Igor once said.

* * *

For the most part, in the next few months, Minato's school life was normal minus the fact that he was someone who could see local demons. There were no mysterious murders, no odd incidents, and nothing that seemed to warrant Minato's undivided attention.

Problems between the local yokai were settled with his interference and mediation. He met the local Buddhist who took charge of maintaining the city's supernatural community and created a working relationship with the man. The local Shinto shrine wasn't like Miyoko's so he didn't involve them. The local church however, was different; it was guarded by a local patron Saint.

But like earlier, just as with the local Yokai, the spirit of the local Saint, though a few Persona called him a Lares, promised to not be in Minato's way. Minato expected angels, but the Saint said they'd only interfere if it was _that_ serious.

Everything was normal until it wasn't.

It was a normal P.E. session, a day spent outside of the classroom and out of the field when monsters arrived.

Yokai were generally harmless, mind you, but there was bloodlust coming from from this lot. Minato could also see that the yokai had black, wispy smoke emanating from them.

Oh, and they chanted something: "For Mother Earth. For Gaea."


	7. Volume 1: 07

Minato was in the classroom, having forgotten something from his bag when he noticed the yokai emanating black aura.

"[Shadows]?" monsters born from Tartarus, as a way to protect humanity from the 'Fall'.

"No." If it were [Shadows], then certain Persona would've detected it.

_Let me, my King. _In his head, a female voice cut through the chatter. She may be eclipsed by Lucia in terms of support abilities, but she had strong defensive and offensive skills. A Jill of all trades with a level of mastery over ice.

Equipping it, Minato activated her powers.

These were definitely yokai alright. But… but… it's hard to see with all the [Mist].

He dug into his bag and brought out his evoker.

* * *

Drew noticed the yokai when they were a few meters away.

Her mother assured her that Japan was a neutral place. That Gaea's influence here was very much non-existent.

Having grown tired of the West and the negativity of being labeled as the bitch of the Camp, Drew prayed for her mother's intervention.

Japan, Aphrodite replied. To her father, she said.

Drew agreed of course, anywhere but the most unwelcoming place in the world. She needed a fresh start. She needed to reinvent herself. She was a daughter of Aphrodite – incarnate of beauty: she'd adjust just as a flower would to useless petals.

In preparation, she learned all that she could by compelling people to teach her the Japanese language. But since language was always evolving, always changing, Drew watched Japanese dramas and read comics during her free time. Books were out of the question because of her dyslexia but comics, with their drawn pictures, were easier to understand.

When one was determined, human potential knew no bounds.

She even asked for her father's help by supplying her with volumes upon volumes of _manga_. _Shoujo_, _Shounen_, _Seinen_ and _Josei, _she's read them all. Doraemon, Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Slam Dunk, Naruto, Gantz, Berserk, Paradise Kiss and Chihayafuru - she devoured them with fervor and with a critical eye. She tried to practice writing both _Hiragana _and _Katakana_ too, with some success.

In school, her 'friends' appeared concerned over her new hobbies, but she knew better. They called her a 'weeb' behind her back.

But that didn't matter. New land, new experience, a chance to reinvent herself, a chance to focus on positivity. Those thoughts fuelled her. So when golden boy, Percy Jackson went missing, Drew knew she had to leave now.

The West had too many high stakes, and someone like Drew would probably end up as cannon fodder.

In Japan, she found her niche. People were nice to her, treated her a little better and with respect. They were mostly modest and preferred to not rock the boat. They were the perfect followers, if she was the same Drew Tanaka from Camp Half-Blood.

But followers had a tendency to betray. To backstab. To gossip behind your back.

Drew knew now, that even with her compulsion, you can't force loyalty. Beauty was good for getting attention, but loyalty was up to human potential.

She didn't need followers. She needed equals.

Her group – Drew didn't want to open herself up yet and call them friends – was nicer.

Without saying anything, Suzu had the habit of giving Drew snacks. Mayu made sure that Drew was comfortable with all the Japanese culture around, offered to help her explain certain societal norms. Kenta was the silent athlete who accompanied her home because their house were near each other. Taichi made sure that the group was having fun and kept the company easy-going and everyone being cohesive.

They were her people – no, that came out wrong. They were important to her. In return, Drew ensured that Suzu's outer appearance matched her inner thoughtfulness by fixing her hair into cute hair styles and making sure she stood out often. Drew supported Mayu's hobby of being a web novelist by giving her encouragement. Kenta, Drew made sure that his voice was heard and that he was important: he needed the boost in confidence. Taichi, well, Drew made sure that he not overexert himself.

She was comfortable enough that her important people knew more and more of her true self- minus the god heritage and all the things attached to it of course, it was for their safety.

She had forgotten about her life at America, having the time of her life here in her father's country, until the day the monsters arrived.

The local demons were mostly harmless, often times scurrying away when she drew near. The few times she had an unfortunate run-in with the more malevolent ones, Drew just had to use Charmspeak to distract them away. She may not be proficient it Japanese, but saying 'stay away' was simple enough.

"**Everyone, I think it's best if we had our P.E. class inside the gymnasium.**"

Wordlessly, everyone in the field nodded and started to walk.

"**[Mist], cover the field.**" Unlike Piper, Drew was more experienced with Charmspeak. She's had years of practice and knew certain tips and tricks on how to maximize her abilities. Charmspeak bordered on overpowered after all: able to influence not just perception but reality and physical objects too.

Her word was [Law], if she was charismatic enough.

_Now, to survey the surroundings. _Three yokai(?) no, that can't be. This was different. They were surrounded by this black aura.

"**Go back**."

The compulsion did not work. Maybe they weren't native Japanese?

"**Go back**." She repeated in both English and Greek but the monsters neared them with menacing grins.

"That won't work on us. Your [Authority] is weaker here. Not to mention weaker than one of the [Seven]." [Authority] was the level of influence a being is able to exert in the world. It was why gods rarely left their [Domains]: they have near absolute [Authority] inside them. While Poseidon was a god of the seas, he'd still be weaker than Susanoo if he were to face him in Japan.

"Greetings, child of Aphrodite." One of the yokai greeted. The demon had a human body, wore traditional Japanese clothes, but had a long nose and had bird wings. A _Tengu_.

"Gaea has no quarrel with you today. Be on your way."

"What are you doing here? So far from the west?"

"None of your business." This time it was from a lady, well not really. It was a monster with a human female head with glossy black hair and a snake's body. Its body was long and thick. A _Nure-onna_.

"But boss did say to take care of witnesses." Said a third one. A bull-like yokai with black skin and has a horse's head. He wore kimono and had pierced ears. It was almost as big as their high school building. When he moved, the earth trembled.

"I don't know about you, but I _am_ hungry." The _Tengu_ said.

"Me too." The _Nure-onna_ agreed.

The first to launch was the _Tengu_, leaping high into the air and bringing out a curved blade from his sides.

Being a mixture of both mortal and god, demigods were technically easier to kill. Mortal methods and supernatural methods made them easier to defeat.

In exchange of this vulnerability, they had certain benefits.

Her reflexes kicked in. She may be the daughter of Aphrodite, but she was still a demigod. A _trained_ demigod. Even though she was weaponless, her arms and legs moved, ducking to evade the side swipe of the blade aimed for her.

The _Nure-onna_ used the moment of confusion to swipe Drew with its tail.

The demigod, crouched on the ground, she rolled forward and also evaded the attack. The tail ended up swiping the ground. But due to the nature of the attack, the ground shook and burst forth like the splash of a diver falling into water.

Debris and dust spewed in all directions. Drew tried not to breathe in the dust and ensured that her eyes were still open.

For a moment, the two yokai kept their assault. The _Tengu_ going with aerial, sweeping attacks using his blade and the _Nure_-_onna_ attacking with her sheer weight and tail.

It was a deadly stalemate. But two against one was a severe disadvantage and Drew was starting to tire.

In a flat terrain, there was nothing Drew could use as her advantage. Her Charmspeak was not effective here. She was weaponless. It was only a matter of time until her defeat.

"You might as well surrender now." The bull yokai said with a loud neigh.

That only pushed Drew to perform better.

"**Crumble**." She said. But to no effect.

"**Weaken**." She coughed out. Also to no effect.

_Thump. Thud. Thud._

"Foolish girl. Wasting your breath, eh?" The bull demon asked. He stomped his foot again, making the earth quake.

Drew was caught off-guard and tripped on the ground.

"You're mine now!"

The _Tengu's_ blade made a clean swipe while the _Nure-onna_ aimed for the legs.

It was a clean attack made to kill. Drew expected the worst but she opened her eyes.

"_Ack_!"

The Tengu's perfect attack lost its balance when his sleeve caught something. He tried to get up but his clothes seemed to be stuck.

The _Nure-onna_ found herself encased in ice.

Drew looked up. "Arisato-san?"

The mysterious and aloof student had grabbed her arms and started dragging her away from the scene. "We gotta move!"

The _Nure-onna_ squirmed inside the ice, cracks forming in what was otherwise a solidly frozen prison. _Cr-Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Faster, the ice is not going to last."

"Who dares–" the bull demon looked at his two allies. He stomped the ground.

The earth trembled and both Minato and Drew wobbled a bit.

Minato's eyes noticed that the ground level got higher. Or did he get shorter? _Are we… sinking?_

"We're falling!" Drew yelled as she and Minato fell into a hole in the ground.

* * *

Minato coughed. Falling from that height would have killed anybody. But not him. And Drew too apparently. She landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

"We fell into my own trap." Drew said, pushing herself away from him. "I had it under control."

Minato didn't want to get her any more upset and merely apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't think things through."

Drew shrugged and dusted her sweatpants. Fortunately they were in tracksuits, Drew wearing a thick jacket that prevented scrapes and wounds. "You okay?"

Minato was wearing only a shirt and had scraped his arm, "Could've been worse. You?"

"I'm fine. But where are we?" asked Drew. "I knew I [Charmed] the ground to weaken earlier, but I didn't think the ground would be this fragile and create a hole this deep."

They were of course underground, like deep underground, the only light coming from hole that Drew created from above but…

"That's an entrance." Drew said, bringing out her phone and turning on its flashlight.

"You're going in?" Minato asked.

"You'd rather we climb up and face those yokai?" remarked Drew.

Minato nodded, "Good point."

* * *

"Are you a demigod?" Drew asked as she and Minato walked side-by-side into the entrance.

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw those yokai, right? And you weren't spooked by them." Granted that was a weak argument because certain mortals could see the supernatural. Rachel Dare was an example.

"Well they _are_ harmless. At least normally they are."

"Yeah. It was as if they are possessed or something."

Her classmate snapped a finger. "You're right. They were probably possessed!"

"Also, we still don't know much about you." If he was a demigod, then she needed to bring him to Camp Half-Blood. It was something veteran campers did to newly discovered demigods. Solidarity and all that. Does she still have a Drachma with her?

"About being a demigod? I don't think I am."

"What about those ice earlier, didn't you do that?" Maybe he was a son of Khione or something. Drew knew she had no means to totally verify if her classmate was indeed a demigod but she was certain that Minato had supernatural powers. "Still, we have to get to safety."

"You know," Drew started when their conversation lulled, "this is the most that we've ever spoken."

"I guess."

Drew wanted to ask if she's done something to the boy because among her class, he was the person she interacted the least – and not out of circumstance. It was as if he was keeping his distance to her.

Minato stopped, and turned around. "Hear that?"

_Rustle_. _Rustle. Rustle._

"I don't like the sound of that." Drew said.

* * *

They were running now. Minato, Drew was starting to realize was able to keep up with a demigod's endurance. This could be proof of his status as demigod but it still wasn't concrete.

They didn't want to find out where the rustling sound came from.

But then again, running around in god-knows where was just as bad. They didn't know where they are, and pretty soon they'd have no light seeing as her phone's battery was around 20%.

_What is that_? At the end of the tunnel was a light. "An exit?"

"Could be a trap." Minato said, keeping pace with her.

"Better there than here, if you ask me."

"What is this place?" Drew collapsed on the ground. Reaching the end, the two were greeted with a pretty impressive sight.

"An underground shrine?" It looked like a Shinto shrine, like the places Drew passed that was more for tourism rather than actually housing gods. Illuminating the shrine were rocks that glowed cyan and purple.

"Looks ominous," Drew said.

"I doubt whoever's inside would let us off the hook." Minato said but he was facing away from the shrine, looking at something at the back.

"Huh?" She shed light to what Minato was looking at and saw… bones? A wall of bones mostly made up of arms was erected at the shrine's entrance, trapping them in.

_Gods_, _the undead now?_

"Well, let's go see what they want." Minato turned around and walked to the shrine.


	8. Volume 1: 08

"Um… hello." Drew wandered into the shrine.

The inside was brightly lit by torches, filling the room with warmth. The smell of incense was strong too, and there was thick smog all around.

"What do you suppose we do?" Drew looked over her companion Minato. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ooh! Guests!" From the center of the shrine, to where an altar would've been, a woman appeared. She appeared to be in her late twenties with black hair, flawless ivory skin, a cute beauty mark just under her right eye, pinkish lips, and dark eyes that was like amethysts. She wore a kimono that failed to hide her assets, her breasts appearing as though it might burst forth at any moment. Drew could say that she was a stunner.

Her voice was sultry, but preppy. Like a leopard's purr. "It's been so long since I've had guests." She made a motion to stand up but the next thing, she was in front of them, offering snacks on a wooden tray.

Drew knew right away that this being in front of them wasn't human.

"You live in a shrine underneath the school?"

The woman puffed out her chest, which made Drew instinctively raise her hands to cover Minato's eyes because, well _Jello_. "I actually own all this land." Her voice was proud, like it was an achievement.

"Yet you live underneath a school." Drew had to repeat that, dropping her hand as soon as the _Jello_-physics stopped.

"She lives underground, Arisato-_san_." Everything about this whole idea was ridiculous, and with Drew's background, she should have her guard up, but no. She was more shocked at this ridiculous situation even more than anything.

Her classmate didn't care much and simply shrugged. "You're temple's surprisingly warm."

"Of course it is," the woman turned around, and reality shifted. They were now in a receiving area. A spacious area that was impossible because the shrine appeared smaller than the inside. It was your typical Japanese-styled living room. With a big _kotatsu_, a low table that had a futon built in it, tatami mat floors and Japanese ornaments. It even had a flat screen TV. "I want my home to be cozy and livable."

Minato immediately chucked off his shoes and said, "Where do I place these?"

"You're not weirded by this?" Drew said, stomping her foot.

The woman clapped her hands and a yokai appeared. Composed mainly of _hair_(?). They were female but old-looking, wearing kimonos too but in subdued colors.

"A little but you should have a little faith in others." Minato said as he politely handed his shoes over to the yokai. Saying thanks to the yokai, Minato went straight for the _kotatsu_.

"I can't believe this." When the yokai approached her, Drew begrudgingly handed her shoes too. She then followed his lead and sat in the _kotatsu_.

"Do you want to eat?" The woman appeared before them, carrying her tray of snacks. Japanese-themed again.

"I'm sorry," Minato said, resting his torso on the table, "We have P.E. class later."

Drew looked at the offered snacks. "I wouldn't decline a nice stick of _dango_, so don't mind if I do."

She was about to reach for the snacks when Minato grabbed her hand. "Tanaka-_san_ I really think you shouldn't."

"Didn't you say that we should have more faith in others."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, and no, this time it's really safe to eat for mortals! I swear. These were bought on the surface. I had one of my attendants buy it."

Minato looked at the woman, before sighing. "But she might end up puking after our P.E. class."

The woman deflated. For a second her appearance glitched. Her skin darkened and her eyes turned hollow. But then it reverted back, "How about a game?"

* * *

For a few minutes, Minato entertained the lady by playing a round of _Koi Koi_, a Japanese card game.

Drew tried to occupy herself with her phone but her battery's almost dead. They should be returning soon, thinking maybe that the not-really yokai were gone by now.

The service underground was just as strong as it was outside, which was why she was able to scroll through her social media. "Arisato-san," she was looking at a post of one of her classmates, "P.E.'s over, we should head back."

"Awww…" The woman pouted. "But we haven't finished the game yet."

"But we have school." Minato said.

"Fine. And for the record I was winning."

The same yokai attendants appeared again, this time carrying Minato and Drew's shoes.

Drew politely thanked the yokai and slipped on her shoes. The woman stood up, and again reality shifted. They were once again in the shrine's altar.

"So you're just gonna let us go like that?" Drew knew she shouldn't because the supernatural was nothing but a train wreck waiting to happen but her curiosity got the best of her.

"I wouldn't do anything as to kidnap the Exalted One."

"Huh?" _Exalted One_?

"In any case," Minato crossed his arms, "We should get going."

"And he's upset." The woman tapped her head, "Sorry I didn't mean–"

There was a loud crash outside.

The airheaded façade fell. Her eyes turned sharp.

* * *

It was the three yokai again. Drew followed the woman's lead as she rushed outside.

The wall of bones was destroyed, debris was everywhere. There were the yokai attendants from before, brandishing weapons like swords and _naginata_s, a type of spear that was meant more for slashing than piercing.

The bull yokai's size was smaller as compared to earlier but it was still massive, being around three times Drew's height. He was brandishing a wooden club fighting other yokai.

"What is the meaning of this?" The woman's voice was angry but dignified.

The _Tengu_ slashed a yokai that erupted into dust, "We come in search of something."

"And you trespass on my domain?" The woman waved her hand and the black aura from the yokai vanished. The three yokai fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drew's jaw dropped. Yokai she had trouble dealing with was defeated with a wave of a hand. Just who is this woman?

Unfortunately that wasn't the last of her worries because while the yokai was unconscious, the black aura remained. It was like a black cloud, floating but clumped up.

"Eidolons?" Minato whispered.

"What?"

"Away with you!" The woman said, waving her hand again. The black cloud burst into dust. The woman smiled to herself, "There. Much better."

* * *

After that episode, the woman called another attendant. This time getting Minato and Drew's attention. It was a boy. A human boy.

"Are you really human?" Minato asked, eyes boring holes into the boy's head. That's awfully rude of Minato, though this would be the first time Drew's seen her aloof classmate be interested with someone. Not in the _shounen ai_ way of course.

"It's complicated." He appeared to be the same age as them both. He had Asian features, with black hair and brown eyes. He would've passed for a normal person, save for his bandaged eye. It seemed to have been injured. He was dressed in a long-sleeved grey shirt and jeans.

"This is Īsan. He's here to escort you out." The woman patted this head.

"Allow me to guide you out." The boy bowed before turning around. "Please follow me." Drew did what she was told.

Minato and Drew bid farewell to the woman.

"Do try to visit, though I know that's kind of impossible." The woman waved goodbye.

When they were far enough, Īsan pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Drew asked.

"That's because getting to her [Domain] was a miracle in of itself." Īsan said.

"What do you mean?"

Īsan stopped walking to turn to Drew. He sighed, "You… have no idea who that woman was, didn't you?"

"I know she's a strong being, but no."

"Izanami." Minato said simply.

"Japan's [Mother Goddess]?" The earth trembled, but Drew had a suspicion that it was a _happy_ tremble. Granted she only knew about her through her manga but still. "Japan's ruler of the underworld." She sighed in disbelief.

"No wonder you didn't want me to eat her snacks. A bite of that and I could no longer go back." Persephone had that problem, and even though her knowledge were mostly Greek, generally things from the underworld was consistent.

"That food's really safe though." Īsan said. "I bought it."

"Oh." The three of them continued walking until they could see a light at the end of the tunnel. They started to walk faster until…

"Finally out!" Drew stretched her arms. They were at the back of the school, where not a lot of people go to. One moment they were walking in a dank tunnel, and the next they were outside. "I guess this is goodbye, and thanks." She waved at the two boys before running away.

* * *

"Did you confess to Minato-_kun_?" Suzu asked. She, Mayu, Kenta and Drew were walking home after school. Taichi had to stay behind because of student council duties. Normally, her friends' club activities finished around the time Taichi finished his, but the teachers gave them way too many responsibilities for the week. Taichi did say he'll try to catch up.

"Huh?"

"Some people saw you and Minato leave the back alley by the toolshed." Suzu added.

Mayu smiled knowingly.

Kenta merely frowned but kept walking.

Drew didn't want to lie to her friends. "Yes we did leave that area together but–"

"It's probably just a rumor, Suzu." Mayu said.

"I don't follow." Drew really didn't.

"That's a well-known place where girls confess their feelings to the guy they like."

Drew chuckled. "Well, I didn't. Arisato-_san_ isn't really my type."

Suzu hooked her arms on Drew's. "Really? You wouldn't date someone like Minato_-kun_? He's kinda awesome."

"I heard that he cleaned up the _yankii_s that caused trouble for the students." Mayu said.

"-_ack!_" Kenta yelped in surprise. Taichi had placed him in a head lock, which gave a funny sight considering Kenta was a head taller than him. "Minato-_kun_ also helps around the student council every once in a while. _Taichou_ frequently tries to recruit him but he always declines. Weird how he doesn't complain whenever we ask for his help though."

Kenta broke free from him and smacked him in the head, "He's a good basketball player too."

The other four let out impressed 'ooh's because Kenta rarely complimented people who played his sports.

"He's alright, I guess." Drew shrugged, "But there's a difference between admiring someone and liking them." _Besides, there's also his abilities that makes me wary of him._

"Still, you haven't answered my question." Suzu started to pout. "What's your ideal guy like?"

"Hm… Gotta be tall–

* * *

Today's events could have gone worse. But it didn't.

When they arrived at Izanami's shrine, his Persona was alert. He wondered why they were apprehensive until his Persona started to tell him that [Death] was near.

But [Death] was not something he feared. [Death] was a dear comrade. [Death] was someone who did not have ill-intent on him, or anyone for that matter.

[Death] and him were more personal to each other than most of the Persona that he had.

So while [Death] was near, he didn't fear it.

[Death] was…

[Death] was not with him.

Minato frowned as he entered his apartment. The Persona Thanatos was with him yes, but it did not feel as though this Persona knew him. Even during his time during the [Seal], Thanatos may have been a little feral but Minato knew Ryogi was still there. But this time…

Now that he thought about it, certain Persona felt different. The Persona of his SEES felt very different. Isis, for example, had a different form.

Was this a side-effect of being transported here?

He hurriedly consulted his concerns to his Persona, particularly to those with [Domain] over memory but they all assured him that his memories weren't tampered.

Maybe the side-effects of his amnesia were still there?

In any case, Izanami turned out to be someone who needed social contact, so he didn't fear her much. She was also able to take care of the yokai by exorcising the eidolons that possessed them.

He also didn't need to use his evoker. Good news to that.

Though he did find out that his Persona powers could manifest outside of that Dark Hour. It also felt that his powers seemed stronger here. Not that Penthesilea was weak but he did not expect that he was able to command ice with that much proficiency and with minimal effort.

When he emerged from the underworld, and after that boy Īsan left him, worried yokai started to appear one by one. Minato had to assure them that he was fine – that seemed to have placated them but it also made them idolize him more.

"Our boss is also strong, isn't he?" They said. "He's not just smart, but he's also super powerful! He made it back from the underworld!"

They newfound confidence in him made the local yokai approach him more. He was so popular that they followed and watched over him when classes resumed, when he worked on his part time job, and all the way home. But fortunately, they drew the line when it came to his apartment: they respected his privacy.

But that didn't mean that they all believed that.

"Hello," Minato greeted the intruder in his home. He lived in a humble apartment so finding someone had broken into his house was an easy feat.

This time, it was a human, or what felt like human. It was a girl this time. Older, like someone in her twenties. With dark, voluminous hair, and supermodel-like European features. She stood out more because she wore a dark dress that hugged her figure to a T.

This woman smiled. But it was a smile full of dark thoughts.

"My child…" Her voice was low, her tone uneven.

* * *

_BGM: V__alkyrie Profile : Lenneth - OST - Requiem to a Predicament  
watch?v=1LQRKA4W5XQ_

* * *

It's been said that human potential is scary. That with enough time, resources, effort and mental fortitude, anything is possible.

In a video game called Valkyrie Profile, a character by the name of Lezard Valeth proposed that while "humans are incomplete beings, Gods {then} can be considered the final evolution of man." That meant that being at the top, Gods are static creatures. They may be powerful, they may be immortal, but they are unchanging. Changing only due to mortal perception.

Humans are different. Born from the template that is [Gods], they are weaker, mortal, and so _utterly_ inferior that their continued existence is a feat on it's own. But that's not just what humans are capable of. Landing in the moon, conceptualizing [Heat Death], artificial insemination: humans have the potential to be more. Also, overcoming obstacles to attain godhood, contributing to society to be venerated and deified. Humans can become bigger than what they were supposed to be.

Abraham Maslow's theory of hierarchy supposes that humans strive for self-actualization. In Buddhism and Hinduism, Nirvana is humanity's goal. Atheists and agnostics believe in living life to the fullest. When a human transcends, they stand above normal gods because they take with them all of their being. Gestalt Theory. So, in a sense, while humans are considered to be incomplete, their weaknesses is an _opportunity _for greatness. The sick overcoming a life-threatening disease, a humble soldier protecting his homeland, an artist materializing his vision, a doctor defying mortality - these are what makes humans great.

Because being human can be great, Minato Arisato wholeheartedly believed.

To be human is to experience life.

To be human is to understand one's potential.

To be human is to spend time with friends.

To be human is to spend time alone from people.

To be human is to stay up until 3AM writing a story no one has ever told.

To be human is to take away a life - whether for good or evil.

To be human is to choose between your wife or your child as the doctor announces that they can only save one.

To be human is to binge-watch eight seasons of your favorite TV series in a whole weekend.

To be human is to cry.

To be human is to laugh.

To be human is to hurt.

To be human is to love.

To be human is...

* * *

The [Twilight of the Gods] grows near  
Humanity stands at the precipice of a new era  
Question is: what path shall humans take?


	9. Volume 1: 09

In the greater scheme of things, Minato's appearance didn't really gather that much attention.

Ragnarok was brewing, Gaea was awakening, and Apophis was rising: That's just on the West. The Jade Emperor might have given much thought about Minato if he had free time. The Abrahamic pantheon noticed too, but since Minato's appearance was so _symbolic_ it would be chaos if word got out. Only a few handful of people know about him, and since Minato wasn't stirring up trouble, he was left alone.

Japan was really the best place considering it is a land of numerous gods. Because numbers could mask him and give him more time to breathe.

Because of this he could lead a pretty uneventful life. Elizabeth really knew what she was doing. This way, he could become a minor detail in the greater picture. Though, the Norns/Moirai would disagree about this.

* * *

The woman introduced herself as Medea. Medea of Colchis. A mythological figure that was still, apparently, alive. The Persona equivalent, the one Chidori has called her only friend, verified that claim.

"You speak fluent Japanese," Minato noted.

"Not really, it's basically a translation magic that I employed." She then looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for mistaking you as my child. It's just that you feel so familiar."

"I hope I don't end up as one of your children, then." Minato said, entering his apartment.

The woman gave no reply before saying, "I… I've done things I'll always regret."

Minato nodded and went to his modest kitchen. "I can only offer a glass of water."

"It's fine, thank you." Medea said.

When Minato offered the glass and sat in front of his guest he said, "I don't like it when people break into my home."

"Again, I'm sorry. I just had to make sure, you know?"

"Make sure about what?"

"That _you're_ here."

Minato tilted his head, "I don't follow."

"Ever since you've appeared, I've been… seeing things. Remembering things. Things I've wanted to forget."

Minato could only speculate but was it guilt that he was seeing? Still, "So you broke into my home just to tell me this?"

The woman actually looked embarrassed, "Well, kinda yeah, but more importantly," she looked at him, "Forgiveness… I want it."

* * *

"I didn't think I'd get visitors again!" Once again, they were back into Izanami's shrine. It was no big deal considering that Medea had access to a _flying _golden chariot – pulled by dragons, of all things.

They rode it to school, parked the golden chariot by the entrance that Drew created, instructed the dragons named Phil and Don to behave, and descended to the underworld.

"I'm so happy!" the Mother Goddess of Japan immediately let them into her shrine's receiving area.

"Well, we're here to ask for your help."

With bright, shining eyes, the goddess looked at him, "It has been quite some time since someone's needed my help! Well, what can I do?"

Medea looked at her skeptically, "Just like that, you're willing to help us?"

Izanami shrugged, "Well, the Exalted One asked, so who am I to say no?"

"You're a Mother Goddess," Medea said.

"And he is _Exalted_. What part of that don't you understand?" Izanami smiled at her.

"Got it." Medea gave a thumbs-up. Though Medea didn't know what Izanami meant.

"So what can I help you with?" Izanami turned to Minato.

"Can you pull out the souls of her children?" the boy said, "She has something to say."

"You could've just summoned it," Izanami said.

"And risk summoning something else? I may be good but necromancy isn't my forte. No thanks." Medea crossed her arms, "Besides, I don't have my tools and reagents with me right now."

Izanami ignored the woman, placing a hand over her chin, "Well, considering how young they were, it's likely that their souls have entered the cycle of reincarnation. It's also been more than millennia since those souls have died, so that'll be pretty difficult."

She snapped and a yokai attendant appeared with a scroll. It was handed to Izanami, who quickly unfurled it. "And it's not under my [Domain]."

"How can the dead not be under your jurisdiction?" Medea asked.

"Hades owns that soul. While I am a goddess of the underworld, I am not the only sole ruler of the underworld. It's difficult to explain but yeah…"

"So we can't do anything about it?" Minato asked.

Izanami looked at the boy, thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I could do this…"

She snapped her fingers again, and an attendant came carrying a calligraphy set and some paper.

"You're gonna write a letter?"

"You were a princess before, am I correct? I find it hard to believe that you don't recognize diplomacy."

"Sorry, it's just I'm just really eager to meet my children."

Izanami looked at her before sighing, "Well you got me there; my children don't even try to visit me."

For a few seconds, Minato and Medea watched as Izanami composed her letter.

"Who are you sending it to?" Medea asked.

"Definitely not Hades. I don't want drama from his wife, so I'm sending it to her instead."

"Yeah, Persephone easily gets jealous."

"Well, she's still a maiden at heart. He's her first love." Izanami said, finishing her letter.

Another snap of her fingers and another attendant appeared. "Please deliver this over at Hades' palace." The yokai messenger, composed mainly of hair, was a _yomotsu-shikome_.

"So what do we do now?" Medea asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with Minato watching TV, legs snuggled in her kotatsu, there was a presence that appeared outside. Beside him was Medea, fidgeting and not really paying attention to the night time variety show.

"She's here." Izanami was beaming, giddy with excitement. In her hand was a tray of treats, "I hope she likes this. I've made this with all the things I grew from _my_ backyard."

The goddess disappeared without much fanfare leaving Minato and Medea alone.

Beside him, Medea let out a distressed exhale.

Minato turned to the woman with curious eyes. "That was fast." The underworld must be a small place, or had fast transportation.

"I really don't like Greek gods." She explained. "But I'm willing to do whatever it takes. For my children."

"That's good." Minato commented. If Medea truly wished for redemption, she would be willing to do whatever it takes to get it.

_Pah. Pah. Pah._

Footsteps were heard outside. A shoji, or Japanese room dividers, opened and Izanami entered with another dark-haired beauty. But unlike Izanami's straight locks, the woman had hair that curled and appeared to be weightless. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were multicolor but muted as if reflecting the cool summer-to-fall vibe of the season.

"Persephone." Medea greeted curtly.

The goddess looked at her and the guy beside her.

"This is weird." Apparently, this Greek goddess spoke Japanese too.

Another woman accompanied Persephone and Izanami. And one who Minato looked with intense fixation.

"Psyche." A goddess with tan skin, golden hair and good looks that transcended humanity.

The Sea of Souls was in an uproar. The Persona counterpart of the goddess, the one who knew her right away, wanted to be summoned. They were stirring, but for reasons beyond their control.

It was as if Psyche's presence was like looking at your reflection. But a different reflection.

The blonde goddess nodded and smiled. "yes, but I believe I don't have the pleasure of knowing your… name."

A pause. It was all it took for the goddess to jump him.

* * *

Persephone has never seen her friend act this way. Psyche was a nice girl. She was polite, soft-spoken, kind (especially to good mortals) and nurturing.

Who is this boy that made Psyche act this way?

Tackling the boy to the ground, Medea had to pry the goddess away because said goddess look of absolute abhorrence scared everyone.

"Psyche! What's wrong?"

"He's…" Psyche's face looked astounded, eyes big with awe and madness. She looked happy but berserk too. "He's… he's my child!"

That wasn't right. "Huh?" Psyche was one of the very few gods who had fidelity. Eros was the love of her life. She loved him dearly to the point that she has never, not once, birthed a demi-god.

"My child! My child is here! I need… I need to call Eros." Psyche brought out a Drachma and summoned a rainbow. But before the goddess could throw it, Persephone stopped her.

"I think we should breathe first."

* * *

Since Persephone was the only person who could eat Izanami's treats, Izanami's attendants came into the room carrying trays of snacks.

Medea was eager to meet her kids but she had to be worried for Minato's safety. Psyche was generally a goddess who didn't act out often, at least that's how the gossip went.

"What's this about Minato being your son?"

After a moment (and with Persephone calming the goddess down) Psyche actually looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's the first time I've seen someone who might as well be my son."

"You're not making any sense." Persephone said.

Psyche opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She opened it again but closed it again. She placed a hand over her chin and thought about it for a second before saying, "I want to claim him but… I couldn't."

"Can you start from the beginning?" Medea could see Persephone growing worried.

"There's nothing to start with. This boy… is a boy who stands above all humans."

Izanami tried to hide a snort. "All humans she says."

Persephone's patience was getting thinner. Medea could actually feel it: the whole area was starting to get chilly.

The goddess of fertility finally looked at the boy and [Gazed] into his soul. Only to be hurled backwards into the air.

* * *

After Minato apologized, Psyche had to constantly be reminded that Minato was not some pet that she could mother to death.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way." Persephone said. "I know that he's Exalted. I know that much but–"

"He embodies the human soul." There was a sparkle in her eye, "And that's something that rarely happens. Ooh~ I just want to take care of you and pet you and feed you~"

"Please stop," Persephone crossed her arms, "The last time that happened, you caused so much drama with Freud and all his contemporaries. Besides, we should behave."

Izanami was smiling, eyes into crescent-moon shapes. She was handing out mugs of tea ("I swear it's safe for mortals!") to the people present "Don't mind me; I'm just happy I have guests."

Medea cleared her throat. "Well, I think we should get back to what we were doing."

Minato kept quiet, sipping his drink. He frankly didn't care that they were calling him Exalted. It's probably just some title that he got because he was a traveler from a different world, or maybe this was Elizabeth's doing. But, again, this was a second chance.

He still felt bad when the [Sea of Souls] retaliated when Persephone peered into his soul.

Persephone nodded when her friend seemed to have calmed down. "I understand the gist of it. I read it from Izanami's letter: you want to see your children again."

Medea nodded. "I was told that it was under the Greek underworld's jurisdiction."

Persephone nodded, "Though there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am [Hades' Queen], which can be seen as [Queen of Hades]. While I have power of Hades, the _dead_ is complicated all-together." She turned to the hostess, "Izanami-_sama_, might I perhaps include one other god in our presence?"

Izanami, who for millennia have been alone, beamed at the mention of another guest, "Oh yes. Yes! Please do!"

"He's outside–"

They blinked and they were already sitting out by the _engawa _(roughly the Japanese equivalent to porches). Overlooking them was a modest garden with a spring and a bamboo fountain– a _shishi-odoshi_.

If Minato wasn't disoriented with the change, he would have questioned the design choice since bamboo fountains were used mostly to scare animals away but kept it to himself. He was only here to accompany Medea, and eat some free snacks. Well mostly to eat snacks because he was broke as fu–

_Who is that?_

Outside was a muscular man with regal features. His skin was dark chocolate, and protruding from his back was… _wings_? Minato and this man's eyes met.

His honey gold eyes with Minato's deep blue ones.

_Wait. Something isn't–_

* * *

Drew was having dinner with her father when the earth began to tremble. Picture frames fell from the walls. Books and manga toppled to the grounded. And Drew had to grab the dining table for support.

Coming from a country that rarely had earthquakes, Drew was faring better.

"It's magnitude 5, at the very least." Her father commented, standing up from the table. Even though the earth wobbled, he walked calmly. Picking up a picture frame that fell, he turned to Drew. "Let's check the news."

From outside, a loud siren rang, followed by a loud announcement.

They were calling it a volcanic eruption, advising the residence to evacuate immediately. Sure they were in a mountainous, seaside town but as far as Drew was considered there were no volcanoes nearby. She should know, the first week she got here, she visited all the tourist spots in the city to enjoy herself.

_Something wasn't right._

Her father moved over to his laptop and saved his files. "Grab your things."

Drew nodded. This was a total 360 to his normal amicable self. Despite dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, despite his unkempt hair and unshaven face, despite the bags under his eyes, Drew's father was sharp.

He was in control. Then again, the artists and assistants he employed have always said that – Drew just didn't believe them.

Now… now her father acted as an authority figure.

Maybe that's what her mother liked about in him, because this was indeed a dashing side of Minoru Tanaka. "Okay."

Outside, she met up with her father. He was surrounded by neighbors, worried and stressed. "Let's act calmly and evacuate." He said assuredly, nodding at them. "Our safety is more important."

He found her among the crowd and excused himself, "Drew, are you ready?"

Drew was about to nod when a worried neighbor approached them. "Tanaka-_san_, Tanaka-_san_!" It was Kenta's grandmother. Since they lived nearby, Drew knew her well-enough. Though she often saw Kenta and her grandmother on weekends before the sunset because that's when discounts would appear in the nearby supermarket.

"You're… Kenta's grandmother, am I correct? Is everything okay?" Her father looked at Drew. 'Classmate', she mouthed.

Her father made him 'ah' look in realization.

"You have to help me, Kenta!" her grandmother was out of breath. She wasn't dainty, nor was she some frail woman by any means, but she was out of her element.

"_Obāsan_," which Drew used out of respect because Japan is so different from America, "please relax first."

"Kenta–_!_"The ground rumbled again, but weaker than before, making the nearby people scream in fear. Drew grabbed the woman's shoulder to stop her from falling.

When the ground stopped shaking, Drew asked, "What about Kenta?"

"He needs help!"

* * *

The local yokai can only look on with worry. Normally, Boss would've taken care of the problem seeing as Boss was smart and knew how to solve problems, but Boss was acting weird.

He didn't fight back. Well, he guarded from the assailant's attacks but didn't retaliate.

* * *

After calling for an ambulance, Drew and her father walked to her classmate's residence.

Kenta lived with his grandmother while his mother worked in Tokyo. His father, well… In any case, it was a modest home a small family could live in. It was located at the edge of the town.

"Kenta's unconscious after a bookshelf fell on him." His grandmother explained. "It's so heavy I couldn't lift it."

Entering the house, Drew was immediately greeted with the sight of her unconscious classmate. It was a big bookshelf indeed, and poor Kenta was underneath it.

Drew and her father grabbed the bookshelf's frame and slowly lifted it up.

When it budged and rose, the grandmother pulled his grandson out.

Kenta was a tall guy and an athlete. Her father couldn't carry him out of the house so she and her father had to support him.

Outside, Kenta was laid along the walls of the sidewalk. Problem averted, Drew checked her classmate. Despite years in Camp, first aid was something she didn't focus on. Because all this time she thought she didn't need it because she would never proactively go for an adventure.

Now she regretted not bothering to learn it. This was her friend, and there was nothing she could do to help him–

_BOOM!_

From the distance, there was a loud explosion. The earth rumbled again.

Her eyes traveled to its origin and frowned. _That's a lot of Mist._

"Hey, hey!" She looked around and found a pair of yokai. One was appeared as a bi-pedaled dog dressed in a kimono while the other was a raven that wore a tall hat. They were talking to each other.

"I'm worried about Boss." The raven said, flapping his wings. "It's the first time I've seen him like this."

Drew would've dismissed it as chatter among yokai if not for the dog yokai follow-up. "Minato-_sama_ isn't a pushover."

_Minato?_ Granted this was a big city and there were probably tons of people named Minato out there, but she had a gut-feel that this was related to her other classmate.

"Hey you." Drew walked over to two.

The two looked at the young girl. "Oh no, she saw us."

"Quick hide!"

"Wait!" They didn't listen. "Stop!"

"I said: **stop**." The followed her instruction.

She ran up to them, "What was this about Minato. **And don't lie**."

"Oh," the dog yokai started to tremble in agitation, "You mean Boss? Well, he's currently fighting someone."

"You'd think that after doing the impossible like getting out of the underworld, people would get the hint and not bother him, but no… some people are just so dumb!" The raven then squawked.

Well that basically confirms that it was the Minato that Drew knew. But… "Someone is fighting Arisato-_san_?"

The dog shrugged, "It didn't smell like a yokai." "Actually," the yokai sniffed, "smells just like you!"

"So a demi-god?" Drew, in some sick humor, was finally using her brain cells that she's neglected to use, "No, maybe someone from the Greeks?"

The raven shook his head, "I don't know. I've never been outside of these lands. But we yokai can sense it: definitely like you!"

* * *

In the Sea of Souls, Minato had to drown out all the voices that bombarded him. The demons wanted revenge. Angels wanted to retribution. Heroes wanted to test their mettle. Martyrs and orators wanted to compromise. Gods and spirits debated on the best way to handle the situation.

Orpheus was equipped. The improved Orpheus that was the culmination of his [Journey]. His resistance to basically everything guaranteed Minato's safety from harm.

But then again, his assailant used powers that were not around his original world. Orpheus was only equipped as precaution and Minato used his enhanced reflexes to evade harm.

* * *

With a little bit of coercion, Drew wanted to do three things: instruct her father and Kenta's grandmother to evacuate immediately, instruct the yokai to bring a big yokai who could fly – big enough to carry two, and instruct said yokai to drop Kenta off to the nearest hospital.

Getting the adults to safety was easy enough. The raven yokai nodded and quickly flew off. Five minutes later, a gigantic… snake-like yokai appeared. It had wings, with blue-hued scales, two limbs that served as arms with class, and a human face (a bald-headed man with a pointy nose). An _Itsumade_, if memory served her right.

_How fitting._ An itsumade was a yokai that appeared during times of calamity.

"**You, drop us off to the nearest hospital**." Drew grabbed Kenta's right arm, slung it over her shoulder and stood up. The unconscious lad was heavy but Drew has her godly heritage to aid her, so it wasn't that hard.

There another earthquake, this time stronger than the first time, which made Drew wobble on the ground. A second later, an explosion.

Drew looked up, and from the distance, where the Mist was converging, lights of different colors shone.


	10. Volume 1: 10

"**MOM**!" It was a last ditch effort made by a desperate child. Drew placed as much as she could with her plea, even adding Charmspeak to her call, because her options were getting more and more limited.

Kenta was in danger, Minato tried to keep damage to a minimum, and it was up to her to protect all that was dear to her: her father, her friends, the city. All of these were important to her.

_Please._

She was falling, the itsumade reduced into dust by an attack.

Her safety was out of her concern because on the side, another crept towards the unconscious form of Kenta. This must be what the campers said about having too much loyalty being the downfall of others - loyalty to treasured people was a drug unlike any other.

_Please save... him~_

The Mist around her heeded her call. It collected, compressed and coalesced above.

In a matter of moments, a goddess descended- illuminating the area with white light.

"Drew!" Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty, could only look on with worry as her child descended from the sky.

* * *

Above, Medea rode her chariot. In front of her was an impossibility.

Dark hair. Otherworldly beauty. Riding a magical construct. She was Medea of Colchis, greatest protege of the Daughter of Magic. She was the Witch - one of the first to embody [Witch] in recorded history.

Same hair. Same face. Same golden chariot. The similarities were uncanny. In front of her was that. It was also a Medea of Colchis. A mirror match.

"I'd never thought I'd get to see the day where I'd face myself."

* * *

Izanami could only watch from the hole that Drew had created before. The fall to the underworld was long - longer than what Drew and sweet, sweet Minato had endured. But as she was the ruler of the underworld, it was within her power to make that fall last from as long as an eternity to merely a few seconds.

So while she was deep, deep, _deeply_ underground, her goddess status, physiology and the fact that she was in her [Domain] (where her power was absolute) made the distance negligible.

"Oh wow..." Today was the most eventful she's ever experienced in _eons_.

"You can say that again." Persephone said as she supported Psyche's unconscious form. Odd for a goddess to be this weakened but things like being outside of their [Domain], being in another land, and breaking a [Law] could do that.

* * *

When Minato and Thanatos met, there was moment of silence. It was like two predatory animals meeting each other for the first time and not knowing what to do. Psyche, uncharateristically of her, decided to get in-between the stare-off.

"Minato," the goddess said affectionately, "What do you want to do now?"

Minato never broke his gaze against the winged god. "Finish High School."

The goddess nodded fervently, like what he said was the most important thing ever. "Makes sense, makes sense. But... but, I meant now. What do you want to do right now? With Medea I mean."

That got Minato's attention. "What do you need _me_ for?"

Persephone was getting the feeling that she was getting more and more sidelined despite the fact that all the important cards and moves were in her hand. "We can't just act haphazardly in distant lands. Izanami-_sama_ is already being _extremely_ generous by letting be in her [Domain]."

"Any other action could be seen as an aggression pact."

"Because this isn't your land? Japan, I mean."

Persephone nodded. "We gods have long since decided to keep our issues to ourselves. Though I won't deny that some issues bleed into other pantheons, all in all, most powers that are still relevant today tend to maintain their non-interference. It's much easier that way."

Minato tilted his head, "I still don't see why you need my opinion or input in all of this."

Medea cleared her throat, "Minato, if I may," she tucked a stray lock behind her ear, "[Gods] are static creatures, are they not?"

Minato wanted to disagree but nodded, as if deciding that what he knew and what Medea knew were two different things.

"In order for change to happen, they'd need mortal interference." Medea took the offered mug of tea that Izanami prepared for her. "If mortals wish it, then the gods _may answer_ that plea."

"Then why don't you make that decision, Medea? You're mortal too, if I'm not wrong."

Medea made a gesture that said so-so. "Divine Heritage. Daughter of two direct descendants of titans, an oceanid and a sun god. So despite being mortal, I have no mortal blood. I'm more-or-less closer to being an actual goddess than a normal human being."

Minato exhaled. "So if I say that I want to do this, then you all would just nod and do what I say?"

"Crass way of saying it, Minato," Izanami laughed, "but yes."

"If it helps, I really want to at least apologize." Medea added.

Minato couldn't say no to that.

* * *

"You're behaving oddly." Psyche cornered the Witch as Minato, Izanami, Persephone and Thanatos prepared _it_.

"Am I?"

"The [Witch of Betrayal]. The [Scorned Woman]. That's what history decided you'd be." Psyche said, "I don't mean ill because I just _love_ what you're doing. It's gap moe after all, but that does leave me confused."

"I'm more surprised you know what gap moe is." Medea said.

There was a moment of silence between the two women.

"You're forgetting one thing," Medea said.

"And that is?"

"[Witch of Betrayal], [Scorned Woman], [Jason's Ex-Wife]... these are all me. But not all of me."

Psyche tilted her head.

Medea smiled sadly. "I'm human too."

* * *

With preparations done: there were ready to do the summoning ritual. Theoretically, it was not impossible to succeed seeing as they had the power of TWO underworld rulers and the deification of death.

"Hold up," Psyche called out everyone's attention, "You're forgetting about me."

Medea looked at Psyche for a few seconds before nodding frantically. "I think you're right. We're not summoning the dead. We're summoning human souls. Having the [Goddess of the Human Soul] increases our odds of success."

"Will this work?" Persephone said, checking things up for a third time. Magic was something she had some competence in but this were things that bordered on [Taboo]. Theory of Relativity can also apply to magic. If the power and will were enough, anything was possible. Unless the [World] thinks that it shouldn't exist, because it will try to neutralize it, anything was possible. This ritual bordered on being forbidden: a [Taboo]. [Taboo] is an action that breaks world [Order] and the [World] heavily punishes offenders. To say that death would be it's kind punishment was definitely a true statement. Being something that could cross the line into [Taboo] territory, there was a chance this could backfire.

"I'm getting nervous," Izanami said, giving a glance at Minato. "We can still stop this."

Minato looked at the uncertainty in their faces. And the hopeful look on Medea's face.

"A chance for redemption is not something I would want to deprive from others." He nodded at the Witch, "Ready?"

* * *

"What is happening?"

It was a simple summoning ritual. "I called for the dead souls of my children, but... who are you?"

Psyche was the first to drain of her powers, and was already unconscious by the time Medea came to. Thanatos had flown to catch Persephone who got pushed back by the backlash. Medea suspected that's what Minato did to Izanami as he took off in Pesephone's opposite direction.

Same face. Same dark hair. Posture couldn't be any different. But those eyes.

They shone like topazes.

* * *

Minato reached the sprawled form of Izanami. The ritual? Minato couldn't tell if it was a failure or a success but the magic-inclined Persona like Merlin, Scathach and Nicholas Flamel had a sneaking suspicion that something went awry. It worked, they'd told him, but had some side-effects.

"You okay?"

Izanami opened her eyes and stretched.

Minato averted his eyes because, like last time, _jello_-physics.

"Did it work?" The goddess asked, standing up.

She would've found the blushing boy cute if not for the flash of light that appeared behind him. On reflex, she summoned a wall of earth to shield him.

From the other side, an explosion was heard.

Minato turned around just as Izanami let go of the wall of earth, creating a few clouds of dust and soil.

"I am you, my dear." Not-Medea said, a raised glowing hand, indicating that she was the one who struck first.

"Where are my children?" Medea's stance was defensive, her dark eyes were like rubies. "What have you done to them?"

"Children?" Not-Medea spat, "Spawn of the cheater, they were of no use to me!" Her topaz eyes were ablaze with self-righteous fury. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Shut up." Medea's face was serious. "You don't get talk to my children that way."

Not-Medea's harsh look at the Medea was felt by everyone. "Liar! Who was it that snuffed the life out of them? Who was it that slept peacefully the moment her revenge for that _man_ was complete? Who was it that didn't blink an eye when they all expired?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh but it is." Not-Medea took a step forward, Medea taking a step back. "I know the truth."

"You don't." Medea's voice had gone quiet. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Not-Medea's smile was predatory, reached up to her ears. "A dash of aconite, crush almonds-"

"Shut up!"

"Want me to continue?" Not-Medea was almost face-to-face with the distraught woman. "You are-_ack!_"

Minato had landed the blow, having had enough of this fake's tirade. From the [Sea of Souls] he called out a name, and _he_ answered. The Persona that started it all. His very first. He equipped it with not much ceremony. With the Persona's power, he summoned a ball of flame and hurled it to the fake. "Leave her be." _Shadow._

Lucia, Juno and Penthesilea told him that the fake was a shadow. Quite different from the twelve Arcana but similar to what Minato was used to.

Not-Medea laughed, shrugged off the attack, and laughed some more. "Deny all you want... I am what I am. I am..."

"...not you!" Medea intoned. "I reject you! You are petty and vengeful and hateful. You and I are two different people!"

Not-Medea, instead of looking distraught, grinned harder.

* * *

With Kenta's unconscious form securely in-place, with Drew's hand pressed in the small of his back (to keep him secure), the itsumade flew off.

The residential district was closest to the densely Misted area from afar. In her head, this was proof that this was not a volcanic eruption, because if it were, then the residential district built by the city would be _very_ far from here.

She wished that they got farther from the Mist but... _I have a bad feeling about this._

While flying to the nearest hospital, Drew realized it too late when the Mist passed through them.

That meant two things: either the supernatural phenomenon started moving towards their direction or the power the supernatural phenomenon was exerting was getting stronger.

In both scenarios, there was no good outcome.

However, curious, and because Drew's reflexes were kicking in, the demigod dared to look behind.

High above, was Minato. He wasn't flying , but he rode what is essentially a mythical bird-like creature.

He was also flying away from something.

* * *

Not-Medea grinned a Cheshire's grin and summoned _her _golden chariot. The same exact copy of the one parked up above. Medea knew this because she could sense her own still outside, with her dragons Phil and Don lounging as they waited for her return.

"I am a _shadow_, the true self."

She took a step into her chariot and summoned gusts of winds.

"Now, my sweet. Care to die for dear 'ol me?"

Minato was already on the move, Orpheus changed to it's upgraded version. "What's a shadow doing here?" No weapon, but his Persona could be more than up for it.

"You know what that is?" Izanami asked with an '_ara-ara_'. "This is the first time I've seen something like this, do you suppose it's Greek?"

"I don't think so." Thanatos guided Persephone who side-carried an unconscious Psyche. "I too have never seen something like that before."

Not-Medea created pillars of ice and hurled it to the real Medea. Still, a fake was only as good as it's original, if not weaker. The original dismissed it with walls of flame and strikes of lightning from the tips of her fingers.

"I have nothing to do with you. You and I... are nothing alike!"

The fake grinned harder. "Oh? Then I'll make sure to give you a worthwhile time." She turned to the others, "To you as well."

And so the two fought: a magical battle only seen during the height of the [Age of the Gods].

The Greeks could only apologize at their inaction - _any_ action could be seen as an aggression pact, said Persephone. So while Thanatos and Persephone tried to keep the damage to a minimum, anything beyond that and they could risk a war between Olympus and Takamagahara.

That left Minato, Medea and Izanami. The goddess summoned rotting corpses and skeletons by the wave of her arm. Walls of bones rose up from the ground and formed an even bigger limb that tried to catch the flying fake. "You have to do better than that, you old hag."

Medea matched the tenacity of the fake. She summoned her own sigils, with different glowing colors, that did all sorts of effects. Vines erupted from the ground that tried to subdue the fake, fires of intense heat tried to burn the fake into a crisp, and winds so strong it could pull trees from soil were sent the fake's way. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared with those attacks."

Minato, for the first time, was left doing the supporting role: any time an opening was available, he hurled _agidyne_s that hit the fake dead on. "Is that all you can do, boy?"

The fake evaded, but in reality, just barely. Any time she was struck or caught by Izanami's antics, she used her magic to completely vaporize the bones. Minato's attacks were dampened with her own magic, and Medea's offense was met with Not-Medea's absolute defense.

* * *

For a three-against-one, the fake was doing very well.

She knew all of the original's tricks because she was the fake. Whenever Medea tried to improvise, Not-Medea would intercept her plans because the fake was familiar with the original's thought process and fighting style.

The boy only had mastery over flame. It barely hurt thanks to magical protections that dampened his heat.

Those two were child's play.

The only threat that the fake had trouble dealing with was the goddess.

She was going toe-to-toe with a goddess on her own [Domain] so by default she was at a disadvantage.

Time to remedy that.

The fake summoned magic sigils that rained down light that exploded on impact. Flying atop her chariot, she rained down bolts of lightning and hails of ice that reduced the once tranquil but eerie underground shrine into rubble. The earth above caved in to reveal a starless night sky, moonlight illuminating the surroundings.

* * *

Izanami let out a frustrated sigh at seeing her shrine desecrated. Panicked yomotsu-shikome ran away from the rampaging fake, the few that found the goddess implored that she do something about the fight.

Medea quickly summoned her own chariot and sun dragons, and rode it to the open sky. She matched the fake with her antics, traded magicks of such potency that the school above, fortunately deserted, was reduced into piles of concrete and cement.

Minato emerged from a pile of soil and rubble. Dusting his clothes, he studied his surroundings. _The battle has gotten out of hand_. His school was totaled. Izanami's shrine destroyed. The enemy also took a tactical advantage by being airborne.

Since Izanami was an underworld goddess with intense restrictions that left her unable to leave the earth, she could no longer participate in the battle as it became an aerial one. The Greeks were still unable to meddle and Medea was soloing a threat only _he _had experience in dealing with. _Now what?_

"Izanami-_san_." call him snobbish but calling her with an honorific such as '-_sama_' felt disingenuous. The Persona equivalent of the goddess even told him to drop honorifics all together but he wasn't that rude.

"Hm?"

"I apologize for-"

The goddess waved him off, "Oh don't be. It was out of your control."

"But your home..."

Izanami clapped her hands. The broken pillars and stones picked itself up. They floated into the air, reattached themselves went to their original placed. "Good as new."

She turned to the on-going battle, "We need to take care of that."

* * *

"I really don't like how you play." The fake said with a sneer. It was a chariot battle. An _aerial_ chariot battle. Granted, the original (and thus the fake) didn't have any formal training for it, but one learns over time. "You bring others into the battle."

"And you need to shut up."

The original used her forefinger to touch the surface of her neck, where her vocal cords would have been. "**Be silent**."

A spell evoked using ancient Greek had more punch to it. It's effect was instantaneous too in that while the fake's lips flapped, no words came out.

That, Medea believed, shorted the fake's repertoire. Hurling and commanding the elements was a middle-rate magic battle. A battle of high level magics used words and arias and all sorts of magics that bent reality to the whims of it's caster.

For a moment, the fake spoke nothing, spittle flying from her lips.

Medea looked at the fake with contempt, fighting the urge to smile victoriously.

"You didn't think I'd forget to take precautions against muteness, did you?"

The fake smiled before the Mist around started to condense around them.

* * *

"She's doing something." Persephone said as she laid her unconscious friend on the ground, letting Psyche's head settle on her lap.

"_Ara-ara_." Izanami said as she watched on as the fake and the Mist started to coalesce.

* * *

The fake laughed menacingly as the Mist started to surround her and her chariot.

Medea summoned her own sigils, the same one the fake summoned to total Izanami's shrine, and sent bursts of light into the clump. It connected, as there was an explosion, but when the smoke settled, the Fake...

well...

* * *

"How _repulsive_." Izanami brought out a fan from her sleeve, opened it and shielded her face.

The fake couldn't be considered human anymore. Once the Mist and smoke settled, what was once a human-figure was replaced by... something that didn't pass human.

It looked like a drugged-addicted Mrs. Santa Claus who suffered from a skin disease on Santa Claus' sleigh. The sleigh/chariot was very different from Medea's chariot in that instead of being pulled by sun dragons, it was pulled by not-cherubs with crying faces.

Plus, it was the size of a bus. Mrs. Santa Claus, not her sleigh. Her sleigh was even bigger.

"I hope you guys have it in you to keep me entertained!"

* * *

In such a remote area, no one suspected that such a _blight _could appear. It was like finding a pus-filled pimple in a place you didn't think could form pimples. As such, most of the supernatural world found out about it after the matter has been settled, but among the first to notice were the closer pantheons.

Takamagahara was in an uproar, Izanagi screaming that his ex-wife was scheming something.

The Buddhist sect received word from the local Buddhist, requesting aid to contain a monster of unknown origin with an off-the-charts potential for disaster.

The Jade Emperor noticed as well, and sent out Bishamonten to investigate.

Vishnu couldn't ignore it too, and thusly sent his own emissary to check up on Japan too.

* * *

"I'm going in." Minato said.

The gods assembled wanted to stop him, saying that he shouldn't involve himself into such a dangerous foe, but their words didn't have any conviction in them.

That _thing _outside reeked so much wrongness that even Izanami, an _evil _goddess, found herself in disgust at the sight.

"That thing shouldn't exist." Minato summarized what everyone felt.

Thanatos wanted to accompany the boy, every fiber of his being wanting to be with him. The boy had such a nostalgic air to him that Thanatos wanted to believe that being with him could complete him. "I... want to-"

Minato raised a hand. "Stop. Don't."

The god didn't heed and took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer."

The god did, anyway.

Only to be stopped by a hand appearing out of nowhere. Reality had been bent. A tear in space appeared, one in-between Minato and the god of Death.

It was white, like it was gloved but it looked like skin too. Velvet white skin. It made a grab to Thanatos' face but the god intercepted it. Using his hands he grabbed-_urgh!_

* * *

Ryoji Mochizuki(?), or memories of one named Ryoji Mochizuki(?), emerged.

Friends. Comrades. Family. An irreplaceable person.

I am... I am...

**I am Thou... Thou art I  
****From the Sea of Souls I Cometh**

**Minato, It's Good to See You...  
****OnCe AgAiN...**_**argh!**_

Death wailed. Not Thanatos, the Greek Deification of Death, no. It was Death. Pure, innocent, childish Death.

The boy looked at Death, a sad but true smile on his face. Death, his one true companion, emerged from the nothingness of space.

Death wanted to remove that sadness. Why is the boy sad? He was a comrade. Important. True. Loyal. Important. Friendly. Comrade. Love. Hate. He should hate what the boy hated. He should destroy that which the boy despises.

He looked up.

And screamed. Yomotsu-shikome cowered behind the goddesses. Underworld, they were protected by his power of death. Here, with the goddesses, they wouldn't wither.

But above.

A shadow. A shadow!

A shad-

* * *

"Pharos." Minato stepped forward. He was Death's companion. He was the only one who could call him family. "Ryoji."

The Persona stopped and exhaled.

The gods around him were on edge. Thanatos was taken back at the reflection he was looking at.

It was like looking at yourself naked, and every fiber of his being wanted to destroy it.

"That thing shouldn't exist." Did Thanatos say that out loud? But yes, it's is true. He was Death. He should ONLY be Death. No one else have the right to that claim.

The boy ignored the god's words and stepped forward.

When the being screamed, everything around it died. Plants, yokai, even the earth died. But since they were in the underworld, they reformed again.

Izanami and Persephone looked on, eyes wide and curious at the impossibility of what they were seeing.

"Exalted." Persephone said.

"Exalted." Izanami agreed.

**"You ArE PaThEtIc!"**

All eyes met the monster Medea was facing. The tide was now in the fake's favor and Medea was forced into being defensive.

It was a sight that any of the gods present have never seen before. An otherworldly demon above and the otherworldly blessing below.

"Ryoji." Minato tentatively reached out and placed a hand on the being's shoulder. Not finding his form hideous. Not finding his wings made out of coffins scary. His helmet not utterly frightening. "Let me handle this."

The being wanted to disagree. Thanatos felt it, because looking at the being felt like looking at himself. But a moment passed and the being known as [Death] agreed.

"It was nice meeting you again." Minato smiled, like a brother to his younger sibling. "Let me handle it." he repeated.

And so, Death vanished once again.

* * *

Into the Sea of Souls, Minato felt like a piece of him had returned. Ryoji and Pharos, Thanatos too. Three versions of the same being, reunited as one. He was complete now. Well, more complete than before.

The paradox created by Death meeting Thanatos (this world's version) made it impossibly hard to breathe. Every fiber of his being on fire, as if his atoms were being _erased_. Truly, the [World] punishes those who broke [Laws].

In a way, he silently thanked Elizabeth by letting him live in a place where showing his [Wild Card] powers overtly were discouraged. It was probably one of Elizabeth's ways of making him live a normal life. It was worth appreciating because it was exactly what he wanted.

On the other hand, he needed to use his power now. That thing above was something he had experience dealing. Leaving Medea to handle it alone would leave a bad taste in his mouth,

A Witch who wanted redemption and forgiveness. She sought to ask for forgiveness not to the man who scorned her, but the children affected by her hatred and revenge. Truly a laudable endeavor. One Minato believed to be a cause worth fighting for.

But that shadow, was not just an obstacle to Medea's dream. It was a danger to his home. His new home. It did not just distracted Medea from her goal, this very world could be harmed if this shadow ran rampant.

Bringing out the red band from his pocket, he tenderly looked at it before pinning it on his right sleeve. Truly it was an ordinary armband but it had been with him from the start of his journey. It was just as much a companion as any of the SEES members.

This world didn't need another Dark Hour. So he will be it's protector. Just this once.

With the armband securely in place, Minato brought out his next possession.

His evoker.

* * *

Medea couldn't believe that this fake was this strong. Well, to call it her fake was now getting ridiculous because something that hideous couldn't possibly be her.

"I reject the notion that you are me." She said, guiding the reigns on Don and Phil to evade the fake's attacks.

The surroundings were destroyed. It was a good thing she had moved in a place where innocents couldn't get hurt firsthand but the city was located in a precarious place. Located between the bottom of a mountain and the edge of the sea, any direction she chose to go would undoubtedly spell disaster. Should she go towards the sea, a tsunami was what she feared for the city's citizens. Should she choose mountain, landslide at the very least.

The lesser of two evils here would be the mountain, as the mountain could be used as an environmental boon to this aerial battle. The sea left no room for maneuvering.

"Now, now, don't think you could get away from me!"

The air started to smell like ozone. But there was something in it too. Magic! Mist started to coalesce on the fake too.

**"I call upon thee!"**

By passing formalized arias and hymns, this was one of the pinnacles of magic. To shorten a spell into four words with the same impact but with a bigger effect. Medea cursed herself for her carelessness.

In the center of the assembled Mist. Something started to form. First came the head, then the arms and legs. A feminine form. From her head emerged piercing green eyes. Her hair was dark and lustrous. Dressed in Greek garbs, carrying a distaff, the form was realized with soft sparkling light.

"To be summoned." The figure said. "Medea, you must be in so much trouble."

The original looked on, face in disbelief. This was _her _trump card. Medea used this only when absolutely necessary because in her lifetime, she was only able to do this a few couple of times.

To think the fake managed to do this was unimaginable.

**"I sUmMoNeD yOu."**

The fake's voice was sounding less and less human.

**"CiRcE, cHiLd Of MaGiC, wItH mY CoMmAnD, I oRdEr YoU tO aId Me!"**

Circe turned to the voice before sneering. "Not in your dreams, demon! I-"

Mist started to gather around her too, and a rune appears on Circe's forehead. "This can't be, but only Medea can-"

**"I aM mEdEa Of CoChLiS! ThE tRuE sHaDow! YoU WiLl LiStEn To Me!"**

"Medea," Circe turned, "I can't..." her hand started to raise, "I can't control myself. You have to run!"

"Demon!" Medea evaded the magic created by Circe with her chariot. But barely. Circe, due to the power of humanity was just a goddess as Hecate. Her legend played part in the notion of witchcraft, so any attack she did, it was increased in potency.

But her actions were getting mechanical. Easy to read. Still powerful, but becoming predictable. Circe, Medea was starting to realize was becoming more and more of a puppet. In a way, Circe's tactics were predictable but at the same time, it complemented the moves of her fake, which made the battle all the more harder.

The rune on her forehead, a rune that controlled it's subject, might be her weak point, but facing Circe face-on was counterproductive.

It was now two-against-one, odds stacked against Medea's favor.

That is, until, her lone reinforcement arrived.

"Minato!" Medea's surprise was all over her face, partly because of his appearance, but also because of what, or who(?), he rode on.

This was an aerial battle, so to say that Minato was her reinforcement meant he had the means of flight.

A bird, if that is what it's called, he was riding a bird that might as well be a Roc mixed with a human body. It had the size of a car, with a wingspan that was at least four to five meters. With golden red wings, a bronzed body, a dignified face with a beak, it was unmistakable that this one was supernatural.

Minato rode on the bird-human's strong back, standing proudly and defiantly at the fake.

This did not sit well with Not-Medea.

**"LeAvE! I hAvE nO bUsInEsS wItH yOu!"**

The supernatural creature of Minato let out an annoyed _harumph_.

"Foolish fake, have you come to think that we came here to speak to you?" He flapped his mighty wings, sending out gusts of wind that destabilized the shadow's flight. "Know your place." A flap, and another gust of wind, this time, stronger than the one before.

An unearthly wail erupted from the shadow's mouth.

**"MeN! mEn! MeN! ThEy ArE tHe BaNe oF mY eXiStAnCe! ThEy ShOuLdN't ExIsT! DeAtH! DeAtH tO aLl MeN!"**

* * *

_-Persona 3 ost - Master of Shadow [Extended]-_  
_watch?v=idRhQsjc28c_

* * *

The shadow started to secrete dark Mist. [Miasma], as it was called. The gas version of the black liquid that composed an ordinary shadow.

And by troves, they appeared. Shadows, innumerable, formed. Fake-birds of unearthly origin started to materialize from the Miasma.

One by one, they launched towards the two.

Medea's sun dragons breathed fire to vaporize these birds into oblivion but they were too many, forcing the Witch to maneuver away from the onslaught.

Minato stood proudly, the supernatural creature beneath him flapping his wings to send birds to their doom.

**"Shallow, foolish fake, you dare show mere insects in the presence of the [Exalted]'s mount?"**

Another flap of his mighty wings and shadows started to vanish in chunks.

**I Am The Wings Of My Lord  
****The Indomitable Warrior That Reigns In The Sky**

The shadows started to converge towards Minato, but the mount waved them away, with winds so strong, it tore shadows into shreds.

**My Wings Can Stop The Spinning Of Heaven, Earth and Hell,  
****The Bane of All Snakes**

The supernatural creature that might as well be a god soared forth, leaving tailwinds that left openings in their foe's formation. What was once a sea of shadows was being systematically reduced in number.

In retaliation, Not-Medea summoned another sea of peons, disposable and understandably flimsy, but it's sheer number would make the weak run away. But not for Minato and his steed. With mere wind (granted, wind so strong it could literally peel off flesh from bone) foes were quickly reduced into small clumps of shadows.

**I Have Waged War Against The Gods and Emerged Victorious  
****The Symbol of Peerless Victory**

**I Am Garuda, The Bird-King  
****And I Have Found My Prey**

* * *

Drew rode on, trying to get away, but the winds were so strong the itsumade failed to fly faster than a bicycle ride.

The strong winds also pushed them like leaves on the wind. They've been pushed so hard that the city was now far out of their reach.

Kenta, Drew made sure that he was secure again, was still unconscious, and Drew worried for him. He's been unconscious all this time since that bookshelf fell on him. This couldn't be a mere injury.

From the corner of her eyes, something was fast approaching.

They were like a flock of birds, but all the demigod-ness inside her screamed to fight it. Like it was perverted and must be vanquished. Her hand twitched, reaching for a blade that wasn't there.

The shadow, sensing it's imminent danger started to get desperate.

"Minato-kun?" In the center of it all was her classmate, atop a ridiculous bird-like creature, fighting what is essentially a sea of black ink.


	11. Volume 1: 11

"Minato-san?" Drew pulled on the yokai's neck, the one that separated the human head from the snake torso, to signal it to stop. That was definitely her classmate alright. He was still wearing his school uniform; the same aloof and nonchalant look on his face. He rode on what was probably a bird-yokai but something tells her it wasn't a yokai. Behind them, they were being chased by... _yokai? Are those yokai? _

Her classmate's eyes met hers, and they widened in surprise. "Tanaka-san? What're you-" The bird-thing he rode on did a u-turn and flapped it's wings. A gust of wind, no, it's too strong to be consider a gust, formed and reduced those yokai(?) into... _those aren't dust_.

When a monster is defeated, no matter what pantheon, when it's supernatural, if it dies it explodes into piles of dust. Or sand. Or dirt. Or something that was definitely solid.

Those bird-like monsters didn't turn to dust. They turned to black gas that simply dissipated into the air.

Minato and his mount flew to Drew. "You need to get away from here." He paused. "Is that Kenta? What happened?"

Drew checked up on her friend again, before turning to Minato. "I was supposed to drop Kenta off to a hospital but strong winds started to pick up."

Minato looked like he was caught red-handed. "That might have been me. Or rather, this guy." He pointed at his mount.

The mount, with a beak for a mouth, looked at Drew before giving a snort and making an unimpressed look.

Drew wanted to bite back but something about what he said caught her attention, "What do you mean you have something to do with the strong winds? Your powers are ice-based."

Minato looked sheepish. "Not exactly."

Drew found herself exasperated by his aloofness and said, "You know what, I don't have time for this. I need to bring Kenta to a doctor. He's been unconscious for far too long."

That got Minato's attention. "Really?" He signaled the mount to fly a little lower to meet their unconscious schoolmate. "That is..._abnormal_."

He looked at Drew, "Would you mind if I wake him up?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead." _Like you could_.

Minato didn't see her face because he closed his eyes and concentrated. "_Amrita_."

The unconscious body in front of Drew shone a bright light before... nothing. And _something_. The boy stirred.

"_Urgh_..." Kenta's groan was pained. He was lying stomach first into the snake-like body of the itsumade, his limbs dangling in the air.

With wide eyes, Drew immediately check-up on her classmate. "Kenta-kun, can you hear me?"

He grunted yes.

"Do me a favor and don't open your eyes." Her voice was tender. He was her friend. And as her friend, she didn't want him to suffer. Because a mortal being shown supernatural things left the mind scarred. "Can you do that?"

A moment of pause before a groan. Also a yes. Drew knew Kenta _that_ well.

"Thank you, I promise I'll explain it to you as soon as it's safe." Her gaze on the boy was caring and gingerly, before her eyes hardened and met Minato's.

"What did you do?"

The boy raised both hands, "I don't know, I'm surprise it even worked."

"Liar! **You will tell me what you did to Kenta**."

For a moment, Minato's body froze, and his mouth trembled, as if wanting to follow her orders. Then Minato's body relaxed and... _broke free _from the compulsion?_!_

"Wha-"

A monstrous wail was heard from the distance.

"Tanaka-san, you need to get out of here." Minato acted like breaking her compulsion was nothing. That it didn't happen.

From the distance, more of those bird-like monsters appeared. Now that Drew had time to process what she was looking at, she was finding those monsters more and more repulsive to look at.

They weren't disgusting-looking, mind you, but the feeling they gave off made the small hairs on her body stand. Her godly-heritage acted up too. It made her want to take them head on. _Be heroic!_ The instinct told her.

Demi-gods trained for moments like this...

"Drew, get away. Now!"

Well, if Minato was shouldering the responsibility, then...

"_Not so fast_."

A beauty. Dark-haired with elfin features and dressed in Greek garbs and carrying a distaff, this woman had a familiar vibe. Especially since she spoke in English in an American accent. Her beauty was perverted by her sneer and a nasty-looking tattoo on her forehead.

"_For as long as I don't get to hurt Medea, I'm more than okay with anything_."

"_What are you doing here?_" Information about her was strictly between Head Counselors, and being one (albeit for a short period) made Drew recognized the woman: "_Circe_."

It's unmistakable, despite that tattoo, this was definitely _that_ mythological figure. Granted she looked child-like but it was unmistakable.

Said woman turned to Drew, looked at her for a moment before saying, "_A daughter of Aphrodite. Shoo!_" She made a shooing action. "_Go back to fighting over who's prettiest_." Circe giggled at her own joke.

"What's going on?" this came from Kenta's voice.

Without Drew realizing, Kenta had turned around and sat upright. His back was facing her so Drew couldn't have seen his face.

But Circe must have met Kenta's eyes because it widened.

The woman screamed, "_Eww! A boy!_" And with a flick of her distaff, Kenta's body started to morph. The limbs shrunk first, turning into a ball. The clump-like flesh that was Kenta fell on the floor, clothes and all.

A bundle was moving in the clothes of Kenta. Followed by an _oink_.

* * *

Her fake was still the same, hideous as always. But this time, the fake was protected by Circe and (according to Minato) [Shadows]. Those not-bird monsters.

It was still an aerial battle, still a battle with them outnumbered, but strangely, Medea felt like she could handle them.

Medea called out to Minato. "Leave the fake, and focus on Circe. Breaking Circe from her mind control should be our priority. We do that, she'll help us. Actually, that's dangerous, leave them to me." _And even if Circe didn't want to, all I have to do is cash in a favor_. Circe liked her after all. "While I'm doing that, try too keep the mobs away from me."

Medea pressed on, using her sun dragons to literally blaze a path to the monster. Behind her, Minato covered her blind spots by sniping the unfortunate shadow that got too close with exploding balls of fire. Garuda took to controlling the mob, with his speed and strong winds.

Despite this, the onslaught was intense. Circe, daughter of Magic, was in battle. Circe and the fake proved to be a duo that was near-unbeatable. Magic was something Circe excelled in - more so than Medea. Against Circe, Medea was defensive. Medea and Minato tried to create an advantageous situation, but that's where the shadows came in: they acted as a linchpin that kept the momentum in the fake's favor.

Despite being motivated, Medea had to concede that they were fighting a losing battle. Attrition always favored those who had _more_, and these shadows while weak were too many that it posed a threat.

The fake summoned another array of magical sigils and fired lasers of doom that destroyed the landscape into a barren wasteland. A nearby forest caught fire and plains that were once flat became cratered and barren.

Somehow during the fake's onslaught, Medea and Minato got separated. Circe was gone too, no doubt fighting Minato somewhere, leaving Medea to handle the fake. _The fake and her mob, I mean._

_I hope Minato's safe. He shouldn't be fighting Circe alone._

* * *

Kenta turned into a piglet. A twirly-tailed, black-spotted pink piglet, small enough that he looked like a plush toy. The piglet wobbled, and slipped on the scales of the itsumade they rode on. "Kenta!" The female demigod's reflexes kicked in and caught the boy-turned-piglet.

The demigod suspected that Kenta was self-aware of his predicament (to some extent) because his piglet form immediately nuzzled his nose into Drew's arms rather affectionately.

Minato reacted too late in that Circe had finished the deed and had flown away to a safe distance when he was in front of his schoolmates.

"Turn him back." Minato told Circe.

The goddess, childishly blew raspberries. "Make me." She swished her distaff again, and this time, it was Minato who was affected. His limbs shrunk in size, followed by-

Drew hugged Kenta's bewitched form. "**Turn them back.**"

Circe turned, the compulsion shrugged off easily, to Drew, "Oh? Want me to turn your boyfriends back? Is the little Aphrodite demigod throwing a tantrum? Do you want mommy to-_ack!_"

A fireball was hurled to her face. It was weak that it only left her with soot on her face, but potent enough that it distracted Circe.

To the side, Minato was okay. Reforming back into a human.

"I said, turn him back."

The goddess tilted her head, looked at Minato's un-bewitched form, _tsk_-ed for a second, and waved her hand.

"No! Kenta!" The piglet was yanked telekinetically from Drew's arms and into Circe's.

Circe winked. "Better catch me first!"

* * *

Drew failed to keep up: the mount of Minato was so fast, their flight broke the sound barrier. The air collapsed under the sheer speed of it's flight that by a few seconds after Kenta was gone, and Minato had started to chase after Circe, they were already a speck in the horizon.

That didn't stop Drew from chasing after them though.

"**You! Become fast!**" Another cheat-power she was able to do. Charmspeak has it's limits, yes, but it's power lies on the fact that it can break the limitations of others. Drew has mastered it in a way that not only can she break limitations, she can also exceed it.

So when she ordered the yokai, an itsumade of simple yet considerable speed, to become fast, the yokai's speed became comparable, if not, weaker than that of a fighter jet. Might be faster too.

Her godly-heritage wasn't strong enough to withstand such speeds, so she too used Charmspeak on herself. "**Harden**. **Withstand**. **Strengthen**."

With her body empowered, her mount buffed, she followed suit. She did find it hard to breathe through these speeds but she'll withstand it for her friend.

* * *

"Medea! Medea! Look!"

Circe was so happy to be near Medea again. She's been such a sourpuss as of late. Maybe this cute little piggy would bring her out of her funk.

Her pet birdies are all pretty too! Maybe she should pet them?

* * *

Medea look on as Circe handed a small pig to the fake.

The goddess emerged from a portal, looking smug and happy, carrying the animal, and showed it to the fake.

Circe... _was she this childish?_

_Oh_. Mind control.

From behind, an explosion was heard, followed by strong winds. Minato appeared, still atop Garuda. "Return my friend."

Another explosion, this one weaker than before.

A girl appeared. Straight black hair, beautiful, slim and waif-y. Child of Aphrodite. Medea wrestled the annoyance that emerged from seeing the child. Or more specifically, her hate towards the mother of the child. "_Give Kenta back_!" In the child's hysteria, she was speaking in Ancient Greek.

The fake looked at the pig, then to Circe, then settled her eyes on the teenaged girl.

_Wait, if I don't like Aphrodite, and my fake sees her-oh no!_

"**ChIlD oF aPhRoDiTe! HaTe! hAtE! HaTe YoU! DiE! dIe! DiE!**"

Circe tried to placate the rampaging fake. "Medea, Medea calm down! Look at this piggy, it's cute no?"

"**ApHrOdItE! CuRsE yOu! DeAtH iS tOo taMe FoR tHe LiKeS oF yOu!**"

The monster let out a wail that surprised the goddess. Due to her surprise, the goddess dropped the piglet, hundreds of feet in the air.

"No! Kenta!" Drew acted in an instant. She ordered the yokai to dive down and fetch the falling piglet.

"**YoU wIlL nOt GeT aWaY fRoM mE, cHiLd Of ApHrOdITe!**"

The fake summoned more magical sigils and rained down lasers of doom.

It connected, the itsumade burst into dust, and the girl started falling as well.

The last thing Medea heard from the girl was her yelling "**MOM**!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Aphrodite could only watched as her daughter fell to her doom. Her power manifested in her palms. It was a simple-_huh?_

Her powers failed. Something was jamming with her magic.

She looked up. _Circe_.

That didn't stop her. She summoned flocks of doves to act as a buffer for Drew's fall, only to be met with... _what are those birds?_

The sight of her falling child gave her tunnel vision, but once those not-birds appeared, she saw the bigger picture.

Aggression pact be damned but... Medea? An Indian god? And... _what is that_?

* * *

Drew only had eyes on her friend. Kenta was descending too fast and meeting the surface simply spelled his doom.

_Please..._

_Please..._

_Please save my friend._

Then she heard the sound of the air breaking, a pair of arms grabbing hold of her. She didn't see who it was because her eyes were shut when she heard the explosion.

That was the last thing she recalled before she lost consciousness.

* * *

This has gone far enough. Garuda was more than adequate in handling the mobs and threat but all of these random things popping up made the situation spiral out of control.

In a way, Minato cursed at himself for his folly.

It was becoming more and more apparent that a single Persona, while more than capable, while powerful, was not enough.

"Garuda, is it okay?" he asked. He knew that Garuda knew what he meant.

The Persona sighed before nodding. "I am your wings. It is of no consequence to me."

A lie, more to himself than to Minato, because while these Persona were him, they were also very distinct from Minato as well. Minato knew that Garuda's pride got hurt. In a way, they were him but also not him at the same time. Just as no single mask could be what we truly are, every bit of Persona, while different from each other, was also a part of him. He was, or used to be, the Universe after all.

"Let's stop this." Minato called out. "Let's just have Medea apologize to her kids. That's all she ever wanted."

The shadow was far too gone to listen to anyone.

**"YoU dOn'T uNdErStAnD! yOu DoN't UnDeRsTaNd Me! I hAtE yOu! i HaTe YoU AlL!"**

More shadows appeared. Still a literal sea, but oddly weaker. Medea blasted them with her magic and Garuda tore them into shreds.

Before, the shadow was a threat, now, as the shadow devolved into a disorganized, frenzied mess, it was now a pitiful sight.

**"CiRcE! HeLp Me! sAvE mE! ThEy ArE TrYiNg To KiLl mE!"**

"Okay Medea, don't worry, I'll protect you!" She raised a hand and sigils, more elaborate than Medea's, formed. From it, something that can only be described as starlight burst forth, superheating the air and creating an explosion in it's wake.

Medea blocked it with some success, because evading was impossible. Even if she did, everything behind them will get caught. The mountains or the city.

"No more." Minato said. "Let's put a stop to this." Slipping his hand to his pocket, he brought out a relic from his old life.

* * *

It was a gun. It was unmistakable. Minato had a gun.

**Per-So-Na**

He raised a call in the Sea of Souls.

Gods could create a paradox, which made them apprehensive.

Demons could kill the shadow, but Minato wanted to help Circe too, so they shook their heads.

Angels... didn't want to give Minato the headache of the Abrahamic pantheon noticing him. Same went for Devils.

Spirits and Creatures could, but it was a delicate situation.

So Heroes then.

Among the forefront, others pointed at masters of Magic: Scathach and her protege Cú Chulainn, Merlin, Sanzang Fashi, the Persona Circe and others were pointed. But a lone voice reverberated around.

So Minato let him.

**The Age of the Gods  
****How Nostalgic.**

Power. Subdued. Muted. But definitely there, manifested. The presence supercharged the air, making it smell like it might rain.

The mind-controlled Circe tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

**No, But You Will  
****With My Magic, I'll Make You Know My Name**

That did not sit well with her."I am Circe! Daughter of Magic. Pinnacle of Magic from the Age of the Gods! Who are you to make that claim?"

Minato wondered why he volunteered himself, because this man rarely ever felt the need to intervene. He could be described as a coward, but with his sense of responsibility, he's never truly experienced cowardice.

The voice sighed.

**I Am He Who Received A [Revelation]  
****A Friend, Maybe, I'm Not Good At Projecting My Voice**

In his presence, the air felt more alive, more vibrant. But to someone like Circe, she'd say that magic was alive. Like they were _happy. _ But that was impossible because Magic favored _her_, and no one else. Who was this-

**The World Was My Oyster  
****And When Offered A Wish, I Wished For Wisdom**

Circe summoned another starlight, directed it at the form, but the form wasn't damaged.

**You Who Stood At The Dawn Of Magic  
****And Me Who Stands At Magic's Dusk**

**Circe, You Will Acknowledge Me  
****For I Am Solomon, King of Magic!**

Out came a man, with sun-kissed skin, and shocking white hair. Dressed in archaic yet expensive cloths, one would get the idea that this man was an important man.

In his fingers glimmered ten rings. It was proof of his claim of 'receiving a revelation'.

Circe and Solomon. Witch born from the Age of the Gods, and a King born during it's decline. In Minato's old world, that is. This world's version could be different.

Their magic was fierce. Their battle more so.

Circe fully utilized all the abilities she's accumulated over the thousands of years she's been alive. She controlled the elements, sang magical hymns that devastated her foe, summoned words and runes and glyphs, and called forth familiars of every shape and size. Incantations so potent that not even gods dared to use them were employed, with effects so unspeakable that the destroyed plains became that of a rotting wasteland. The [World] followed the Daughter of Magic, for she was part [Magic], and thus blessed.

It was plain overkill.

It would have... if her foe wasn't so simple.

Solomon withstood it all. He knew not how to attack as competently as his adversary, but he stood his ground. As a man who received a [Revelation], thus being favored by [YH-impossibletofinish-], his power lay on defense. He wasn't weak, because his power came from his insane compatibility with the [World] during his life and even after his death. His battle tactics came from the notion that 'peerless defense was a passable offense'. He was [Blessed], that is what the Abrahamic pantheon believed, that even though his reign ended tragically, he was forever immortalized in stories oral and written.

The elements, he shrugged off. Her hymns dispelled with a wave of his hand using divine Grace. High-speed casting and powerful words imposed by Circe were nullified by the [World] saying that he was [Favored]. More than her. With her familiars, _well_...

"Minato, may I?" the King of Magic was a false title because Solomon was an existence that was well documented. The Mundane rejected Magic after all, but for the Supernatural, his existence from birth was so 'beloved' that he was believed to be Magic. When he received his wish, when he took the mantle of being a ruler, his kingdom prospered so fast that it was mistaken to be the work of magic, which is why he was mistakenly known as [King of Magic].

But there's some truth in it.

Minato nodded, giving the Persona permission.

The ten rings in the Persona's hand glimmered. And darkness started too pool. Different from the shadows that came from the fake, this was darkness. Natural opposition to light. Part of the world's [Order]. That if good could exist, so must evil.

"Eyes, ears, nose. Jinn, come forth."

A demon appeared, sending out a roar that scared Circe's familiars. It was winged, and scaled, and no bigger than a small car, but it's presence made itself known. Those who withstood his roar, jumped at it.

"What are you?" Medea looked at the boy in disbelief. It was certain now: looking at Minato was like looking at only the tip of an iceberg.

The boy shrugged. "Does it matter?"

With Circe preoccupied, Minato and Medea renewed their assault on the Shadows. Medea took the role of main attacker again, with Minato as support. Garuda used mighty winds to push back nearing shadows.

Damage was done systematically to the shadow. Until the shadow recalled her puppet.

* * *

**"CiRcE, I cOmAnD yOu To UsE iT!"**

Mist started to gather around Circe. Her movements became jerky, her eyes glossy. Silently, Circe nodded and summoned another magical circle. This time, more ornate, more extravagant, as if summoning something grand...

An even greater amount of Mist gathered, much more than when Circe was summoned.

With the thinning of the Mist, the fine line between the Mundane and the Supernatural grew fainter. Mortals with very faint potential managed to catch a glimpse of the supernatural. From wandering spirits, equally distraught yokai, and even supernatural phenomenon - these mortals saw it all. But luckily, since the city was in a calamity, most chalked it up as being distressed.

Minoru Tanaka could see the yokai just a little clearer, a seed of doubt forming into his heart. It was enough to break free from Drew's compulsion, making the distraught father, turn back to where he last saw his daughter.

The assembled Mist was at it's peak. Like Circe's, the head first appeared, then it's limbs.

The mind-controlled Sorceress muttered one word: Mother.

* * *

Medea found herself at a disadvantage again. Minato's reappearance was what she needed. And that Garuda god(?) and Solomon (as in that Solomon who had demons as familiars) were something she was thankful for.

Medea was a Witch that was above all. She had both talent and potential. Couple that by being the pupil of the Daughter of Magic, then she was an existence that had no equal.

But she was up against said Daughter of Magic and now, the Deification of Magic.

Hecate too suffered from a strong _geas_ that controlled her. The [Goddess of Magic] didn't even have time to react because she was already controlled when she was summoned. A puppet already when she manifested.

Plus, something tells her that a good portion of Hecate's essence was summoned here. Gods rarely manifest completely as their form was harmful to bystanders.

Her only respite was that Olympus must've been notified by now and were sending help.

"My, that's indeed a sight."

She turned to the side and found Minato and Garuda beside her. Solomon appeared too and floated beside Minato.

"Three aspects of Magic: the Mother, the Daughter, the Disciple. Albeit the disciple's a shadow, but still. Three's a powerful number."

Minato's lips were in a line.

Medea saw Minato's face. Her heart sunk. "I'm sorry."

The boy looked at her.

"If I only stopped you, we shouldn't be in this situation." She explained.

Minato looked at her, stared at her, for a good second, before sighing. "What makes you say that I am upset at you?

"Aren't you?"

He shook his head, "I'm thinking that I guess I wouldn't be able to finish my homework tonight."

The bird-god(?) mount stopped a laugh with a snort. "Only you, my King." Solomon laughed politely too, but less overt than Garuda.

The boy knelt down and swatted the bird-god's head before turning to her. "Medea." His look was serious, making him appear older than usual, "I am here to support you all the way."

He pointed at her fake, "That? That's an obstacle that stands in your way. Don't second guess because of me. I'm here now, and I want to see your journey of redemption through it's end."

Medea processed what he said before smiling genuinely, for the first time in ages. A smile that reflected a princess full of hope. "Okay."

The Witch took a deep breath, exhaled, and for good measure gave a smack on both of her cheeks. "I'm good. I'm good now. I've decided to be good now."

Minato looked at her, looking for any traces of doubt before nodding.

Medea grinned, this teenage boy was definitely something. "Then, c'mon. I'll lead you through the end of my journey."

With new found purpose, Medea snapped the reigns of her chariot. Don and Phil let out a happy roar before flying forward.

* * *

Hecate was the ultimate boss here. If Circe was bad, Hecate was worse. While Solomon had near-impenetrable defense, Hecate knew tricks that bypassed his abilities. Garuda could fight against a true goddess since he was a god too, but it's such a bad match-up considering he had Minato and his schoolmates to worry about.

Despite a three-on-three match, the match was still stacked against them. Solomon could handle Circe fine; the fake, Medea handled with some degree of success; it was Hecate and Minato that was a bad match-up.

When they regrouped, a fourth entered the fray. Solomon had pushed the battle into a pause by creating a barrier made of... something. Something holy. Like _Samsara_ but a different breed of 'Grace'.

Minato turned to the figure and saw... a woman with no facial features.

_That's Aphrodite. Or, rather, me._ The Persona in his head explained. _Her innate ability is to become the idealized beauty of the beholder. You know, 'eye of the beholder' and all that. I made sure you aren't affected by it because it's still a mental compulsion._

"What in Styx's name is going on? What is that?" The goddess of beauty asked. Apparently, she spoke fluent Japanese too. She floated like Hecate, but without facial features, it was hard to see what the goddess was feeling. At seeing Drew's unconscious form, she scooped Drew into her arms, while Kenta's piglet form squirmed in Drew's arms.

"A [Shadow]." Minato said.

"That isn't saying much."

Minato tried to keep it simple so he tried with, "The Crystallization of Humanity's Desire for Ruin."

"You're not making any sense. Does that explain why I want it gone from the [World]?"

"Well to be more precise, that's a [Shadow Self]. You notice how it keeps attacking Medea? It's because that's what Medea's other self looks like."

"I do not look like that." Medea said, vexed.

The boy shrugged, "Of course you don't but I suspect that the fake looks like that because humanity's perception of you has affected the [Shadow]."

"Kind of like gods?" Medea asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. This is a new experience to me." That if human thought powered the logic of this [World] then Medea from myth is a monster. That would explain why her shadow looked like that: it's humanity's perception of her. That was his hypothesis.

"How do we beat it?" The goddess asked.

"What about your non-aggression pact?" Minato asked.

"You're riding a god from the Indian pantheon. You're one to talk. And I'm pretty sure a Greek goddess fighting another Greek goddess, albeit in foreign soil, would dampen the backlash, don't you think?"

Minato tilted his head while Garuda actually looked a bit embarrassed. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

The goddesses and the shadow broke through the barrier, sending another flock of shadows towards them. Solomon took Circe's attention while Medea focused on her fake.

Again, Minato faced against Hecate. Though Aphrodite took the reins of that battle. "Here, watch over her for me." was what the goddess told Minato as Drew and Kenta were left under his care.

But what could a goddess of beauty do against a goddess of magic? What can beauty do in the face of adversity? Especially since that adversity is the personification of _all_ magic. Because both represented abstract concepts, as goddesses, they had immense power. But the degree of power differed.

Aphrodite, while part of the _dodekatheon_ (the twelve gods), was at a disadvantage because of certain factors, namely: [Domain], [Specialization] and [Nature]. Despite being a goddess of formidable stature, she was not in the [West] (where most of her powers and [Authority] was derived from). She also was not really good of a fighter - technically, Venus could fare better, but Drew called _for_ Aphrodite. Her mother. Lastly, Aphrodite is perceived by most of humanity as a vain and vapid non-combatant goddess.

It also doesn't help that since Hecate was one of the powers that utilized and represented the Mist, her [Domain] existed for as long as there was Mist. As Magic, she could be so much more than a simple goddess.

Try as Aphrodite could, she was definitely at a disadvantage against Hecate.

* * *

Despite warnings from the [Sea of Souls], Minato chose to end things as quickly as possible.

"My King, you shouldn't summon a third." Garuda told as he drew some distance from the on-going battle.

And true enough, the youth could already feel that keeping Garuda and Solomon summoned while having Orpheus Telos equipped was spreading himself thin. Then again, Minato had more potential than that but he was using his powers after so long that he was still a bit rusty with it.

Still...

"We need to finish this."

Gods... or something that could fight the gods. Minato wanted that. But with the fear of a paradox appearing, that left him with a very limited pool of Persona to choose from.

But...

**Per-So-Na**

* * *

Aphrodite did not know what was happening. She was partly everywhere.

One echo was in Olympus, reporting the appearance of a _blight_, with Persephone (of all gods) corroborating her claim. That Hecate's mysterious disappearance was because she was rampaging on the [East].

Another was with some of her sons and daughters, giving guidance.

But most of her essence was focused on this match, fighting the goddess of magic herself.

It was a disadvantage because Hecate was an existence whose [Domain] was near all-encompassing. She was one of the foundations that cloaked the mundane from the supernatural.

Aphrodite was definitely going to lose. Until something tugged at her.

Like a memory resurfacing on one's mind, wanting to be recalled.

Flashes of color. And the sea. _Foam_?

_The... boy!...?!_

**"Let Me."**

In Olympus, Aphrodite collapsed. Earning worried shouts from the others. When she came to, she found herself more... centered. Like her many different assets were finally settling down... but... but...

* * *

The goddess, Aphrodite, shifted.

Mist enveloped her. Beauty... she was still beauty. And love. She was still love. But so much more than that.

This echo of Aphrodite recalled _herself_, her iterations, her facets. All that she was and more.

As the Mist tried to control her form, tried to negotiate with the [World] that this was not a paradox, Aphrodite - or rather, someone else was starting to emerge.

That boy, Minato, could have called her stronger versions, but didn't. He could've summoned her as the ancient goddess that dominated antiquity. He just could've. But then again, he had listened to the Sea's advice of having restrain. Sea of Souls, the literally vast Sea, it was all the same for her.

**My, My Hecate  
****To Think That You'd Be Summoned Like This**

From the pool of Mist... a beam of light? No, it was water. Pressurized water so strong and fast that it struck like a beam of light.

Hecate was sent hurling back, so far that the goddess was sent flying beyond the city and into the sea.

**Mother, Daughter and Disciple.  
****Three. How Quaint.**

From the Mist, emerged a figure. Regal, serpentine, but only waist down.

The first thing that appeared was the color blue. Blue, almost aquamarine, scales. It littered her body.

Her chest, still definitely ample, were covered by strategically placed scales that not only kept her modesty but heightened her sensuality. _A tasteful underboob_. The males would describe it. Her navel was showing, flawless and ivory-like, with strange but supernatural markings.

From the ruined forests below flew birds. White, pure, and in number, they surrounded the being by flying around it in a circle. They flew like a cocoon of protective aviation that cloaked the being in pure white.

**To Think That My Reign Would Be Forgotten  
****Time Can Be So Cruel**

Solomon looked at the being before resuming his battle with Circe. Circe too appeared distraught at what happened to her mother but she had to focus on the man before her. The battle was that fierce.

Garuda let out an exasperated exhale, muttering he could've taken care of it.

The being's arms appeared, from shoulder to elbow, it was definitely human, with firm but supple muscles that appeared both endearingly thin yet scarily strong. Flawless skin too. Past that, it was not human. Same scales but her forearms were almost twice as big. Her fingers were still ten but the ends were pointed, like claws.

**You Think You'd Beat Us With Three?  
****Two Could Play That Game.**

Aquamarine was the color of her legs. Except they weren't legs. It was a single limb littered with scales. It flapped and Magic answered. The sea where Hecate was sent hurling to both became calm yet active.

The goddess' face was last to appear. Deep sea-green hair, flawless face. Eyes blue yet red with fury. An ornate golden crown atop her head emitting such an aura the birds, while the being's animal, scooted away.

One look at the on-going battle, her gaze settled on Minato. She nodded at the boy, before summoning her powers. In her hand appeared an scepter.

**Forgotten I Might Be  
****I Am A Protector Of Men**

Under the night sky, certain stars started to glow. Twelve, no, thirteen stars shone and twinkled so brightly certain powers wondered what the hell was going on.

**Born From The Sea  
****I Am The Ancient Goddess Born From Nothing**

In the sea, nearby major powers awakened to the rumblings of this being's power._ Pisces_. It reminded them of Pisces.

Her scepter was pointed into the sea and the water answered her call. They danced, spun, and circled as the sea and it's denizens reveled in her appearance.

Yokai on land looked on and wondered if the great Susano-o was finally intervening because from the sea emerged a pillar of spinning water.

At the top of it, a figure appeared. Hecate, still bewitched but restrained by water.

**You Who Have Forgotten  
****You Who Have Been Controlled**

**I Am Atargatis, The Mermaid Goddess  
****And I Come To Realize The [Exalted]'s Vision**

* * *

Aphrodite was a goddess that still had relevance. Her aspect, Atargatis, or Derceto as Greeks called her, was an aspect of Aphrodite that fell out of favor over time.

Truthfully, Aphrodite is one of the Olympians with the most potential for _something._ She is also a goddess who has homogenized a lot of other long-forgotten goddess. In a way, despite being a goddess of love, she _can_ be more.

Minato could have summoned any of her stronger facets but feared the repercussions. This [World] rejects his otherworldly powers, and thus, to summon anyone stronger than the current dominant powers might be his undoing. Derceto might be a Mother Goddess but the sands of time made her obscure, forgotten.

Besides, this was Medea's story. He should not take the spotlight that was supposed to be hers.

So he did the next best thing: Persona-fusion, between a goddess who was losing and a Persona who wanted to be summoned. That if human thought were the lifeblood of gods, they were similar to that of a Persona.

Minato and the original Persona brought forth a forgotten goddess. A goddess older than even Medea. To think that this boy had the power to call upon gods that even _ancient_ Greece would consider old was just astounding.

Minato truly was a wild card.

Atargatis, the Mermaid Goddess. Despite being a goddess that had no fighting prowess, as compared to Athena, was still a force not to be reckoned with.

* * *

Medea had trouble remembering the powers of said goddess, but as she watched as Derceto summoned pillars upon pillars of water that didn't heed Hecate's powers, it made Medea realize one thing: this was what a _goddess_ truly is. Pure, untainted, divine. Pure in that she was ethereal, Untainted in that she was not depowered by social constructs and human thought, and Divine because her powers were peerless. It was breathtaking.

Doves started to surround them in formation, fishes arrived in schools and groups. They came in support of a reborn goddess who was smiting evil - to deliver righteous justice. Above, certain stars shone brightly at her appearance, as if cheering her on as she brought the battle into a stalemate. A stalemate because while Derceto was a goddess, a _mother_ goddess, Hecate was Magic.

However, Atargatis' grand powers had a nasty side effect: the sea was angry. It's anger threatened the safety of the nearby city. Minato's city.

That's where he came in. Or rather Garuda. With his winds, would-be tsunamis were sent to the opposite direction. A wave of towering water was trampled by gusts so strong it literally forced the sea apart.

**No nO No! ThIs WaSn'T sUpPoSeD tO bE!**

Medea took pity at the fake. They've been fighting for quite a long time now, and while Medea was exhausted, it looked like her fake was heaps more tired than her.

"Hey," she called out. "Let's just stop this."

**ApHrOdITe! KiLl HeR! kIlL hEr ChIlD!**

"So you'd kill the children whose only misfortune was being born by the wrong people?"

The fake's eyes turned to her. "**YoU'rE oNe To TaLk**."

Medea took a sharp breath. "You're right." For the first time, she felt all her guilt come forward and settled on her shoulders. "You're absolutely right."

She laughed. Medea. A laugh filled with pain. "I hated that man so much I wanted him dead... and in my rampage, I had killed my own children."

The original tried to compose herself. "And when all was said and done, I looked at my work. Innocents slaughtered over my grief. I blamed Aphrodite for that, I really did. But I know that it was moreso my fault that hers, because if I was strong enough... If I was resilient enough, I would've endured and moved on from my pain."

She turned to her fake. "But I didn't. Instead I gave in to my emotions and did what I thought at the time was the right thing to do. But now... now I regret it."

"I just want to move on from this.  
Is that too much to ask for?"

The fake looked at the original. Before the Miasma started to leak out from the shadow.

* * *

Psyche stirred.

"Psyche, dear? Are you okay?" It was her friend Persephone's voice.

"Yeah. What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked at the surroundings. They were no longer in the underworld. In fact, they were up in the mountains, overlooking the city and the sea.

Thanatos stood guard as Persephone helped her friend sit up.

The Greek underworld queen pointed at the scene.

It was madness. The sea was angry, pillars of water and flocks of white birds flying all around littered the area. A goddess? Who is that? That's just on one part.

Circe was there too, and a silver-haired man. They fought a magical battle that even _gods_ would find impressive.

"Grace." Psyche said. "That man is using powers of divinity. Is he a saint?"

Persephone shook her head. "I don't know. But Minato summoned him."

Minato.

"Minato! Is he-?"

Persephone pointed at the direction of where the sea battle was going.

Using her heightened senses, Psyche could see that there he was, by the shore riding atop... "Indian. That's from the Indian pantheon." The infallible Indian pantheon.

"Just who is he?" Persephone asked.

"I thought I had him figured out. But I guess..."

* * *

Garuda took to using his powers to control the waters from reaching the shores.

Atargatis was one of the older gods in his repertoire, so summoning her was of no consequence in a world where a paradox was created when summoning relevant gods. This was based on the deductions of the great magical thinkers in the Sea of Souls.

Solomon was at a stalemate with Circe, only because Circe was only here with a percent of her powers (as evidenced by her childish behavior and appearance) while Solomon refused to summon any more of his potent demons.

A few daring and careless yokai flew by to ask if he needed help or if he was in danger, but Minato simply told them to get back because it was dangerous here. Fortunately the yokai believed him and did what he told them.

But the shadow...

Minato felt the shadow settle down.

He looked back, and asked Garuda to fly to Medea's aid.

* * *

White sparkly light.

Minato found Medea crying over white sparkly light.

"Medea?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay now." She wiped away her tears and smiled. "Tears of joy."

"But you're children?"

"They're okay. They're fine." She said in a happy tone.

By the time she has composed herself the white sparkly light spun around Medea's form one last time before flashing brightly before vanishing.

"Good." Minato was happy for Medea. He may not have seen the reunion between mother and children but if Medea was happy, that's all that mattered.

"Thank you. Minato-is something wrong?"

The exhaustion kicked in. His powers have been depleted. Having summoned two gods and a hero was nothing compared to what Minato could do before but it's been quite a while and Minato's ability was not the same here.

When all was done and over, Minato fell unconscious.

**VOLUME 1: ORIGIN ARC**  
**END**


	12. Volume 2: 01

**_ ARC**

* * *

There was a gnome-like thing on the backyard. Kenta didn't think it was a decor, because her grandma wasn't one for decors. Besides, they lived with a tight budget - not that they were poor, but the money his mom sent every month and the measly profit his grandmother earned by selling home-grown vegetables at the local market was just enough to earn simple pleasures.

A decor wasn't a 'simple pleasure'.

Besides it was moving. Way too realistic for it to be called a robot gnome.

He ignored it, of course, thinking it was one of the toys of the kids next door.

On the way to school, however...

_That's a talking dog. Wearing a kimono. Standing upright._

Kenta found it odd but kept walking.

On his way to school, he met up with Drew.

* * *

It was three days later that the local Yokai started calling it the 'Exalted's Debut' or, to the more simplier Yokai, 'How Boss Destroyed That Upstart'.

Those three days were as hectic as they are uneventful. Hectic, because Drew's mother started to appear regularly in those three days, (multiple times a day, mind you) but most of the time was just to keep tabs about Minato and what she knew about him.

And uneventful because trouble died down after that.

Also, uneventful because it's been three days since Minato has fallen into a coma.

_Just how shonen can Minato-san be?_

* * *

At the aftermath, Drew woke up to the sight of her mother, Aphrodite, speaking to a handful of other goddesses. She didn't get to hear much about the situation because her thoughts immediately went to her friend: Kenta.

"My friend...?" Her voice was hoarse, dryer than a desert. She swallowed and said it again, this time more clearly.

One of the goddesses noticed her, and smiled to her direction. It was Circe. She pointed to the side and to the sleeping form of the now-human Kenta. Ignoring the talk of the adults, Drew went to her friend's side.

To think this Drew Tanaka, who at Camp, scoffed at the sight of affection, would be this worried for such a mundane mortal was a new experience. Kenta was one of the few people who accepted her for who she was: a friend through and through.

She studied his sleeping form. Superficially, she could tell that he was fine, but seeing as she didn't have any knowledge with first aid and safety, that didn't amount to much. She should ask her mom to see if Kenta was fine.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kenta stir.

"Kenta? Are you okay?"

The boy groaned. Yes. Was what she translated. _Good._

"Same as before Kenta. Keep your eyes closed." They were in the vicinity of goddesses. Who knew what could happen if he saw then all at once.

When he followed her instructions, "And Arisato-san?"

_Arisato-san_?

Then she saw the other unconscious person a few feet away from Kenta.

"Minato-kun's fine."

Unconscious, but looked to be unharmed. It paralleled to how Drew felt with Kenta. With Kenta, her worry was intense, with Minato... well, as long as he isn't overtly injured, she was fine.

Kenta was a precious person, while Minato was just an acquaintance (at best). Of course she and Minato had a moment earlier at the underworld, but they've only really interacted today. And yeah, sure she worried about Minato. But it was as a human being to another human being. You can't be instantly _deep_ friends in just a day. Drew's not some drooling _shonen_ protagonist who believed that friendships is omnipotent. This isn't 'My Little Pony'.

Besides, Drew didn't mention it to Kenta but Minato's unconscious form was being surrounded(?)... guarded by a flock of Yokai. Approaching him would be more trouble that his worth.

Kenta sighed. "What happened?"

"Oh this and that..." Drew tried to laugh it off, but it came off as forced and awkward.

When her friend's lips turned into a frown, Drew sighed before moving towards Kenta's head.

Kenta jerked his head.

"Hey! I said keep your eyes closed."

"What're you...!"

Drew really felt bad for Kenta. All this happened to an innocent bystander, and he has to be left in the dark.

"You should be grateful, you know. I'm giving you the 'lying your head on the heroine's lap' manga treatment. It's not like I'm doing this because I like to, you know."

"Yes, yes... _hime-sama_." It was sarcastic, but Kenta was the only person Drew felt comfortable with discussing about manga and it's tropes. "O-ta-ku-hi-me-sa-ma."

_Otakuhime-sama_. The Weeb Princess (roughly translated that is). Just like how Veronica unironically refers to Archie as Archiekins. It's a sweet, affectionate endearment that was nuanced despite it's teasing tone.

Besides, Drew likened herself as a Veronica more than a Betty.

His teasing was replied by a flick of her finger on his forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

That's when bells started to be heard in the horizon. Then festive music followed.

"What going on?"

Drew placed a hand over his eyes, "I told you to keep your eyes closed."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked on. A literal procession of Yokai appeared, as if from nowhere. _How did that skip the radar of the others?_ There were at least a hundred of them, and they were _not _being discreet.

The local Yokai, the ones that guarded Minato started bowing in respect.

* * *

"Please come again." The cashier said politely as the automatic doors slid closed.

Schoolbags slung over their shoulders, Drew carrying a plastic bag filled with _konbini_ snacks, Drew and Kenta continued walking to school.

"Do you think Minato-san's ever going to wake up?" They walked a steady pace to school. The bell wouldn't ring for another fifteen minutes, and school was just around the corner.

Kenta was looking at something at the corner of his eye before shrugging. "Are you worried?"

She nodded, "A little. In a way, we're still acquainted with him. He's our classmate after all." _Which is as good as being loose friends considering this was Japan_ _and this was how their culture worked._ Drew was not stupid as to say that classmates equates to friends but the way how the Japanese educational paradigm worked (in terms of class environment) ensured that there was at least some level of camaraderie, if not, solidarity between sections.

While of course, it was more complicated than that, and Drew couldn't speak to the bullied students of Japan, but from her experience, Japanese students belonging in a section were generally closer to each other than their American counterparts.

"Also," Kenta started but then shook his head, "uh... Nevermind."

* * *

An enigmatic Yokai that made all other Yokai bow in reverence. From 'evil' Yokai, simple everyday Yokai, to hardened and benevolent yet prideful ones, they all bowed when his procession came.

Carried in a palanquin, complete with a band that played festival music, the hundred or so entourage stopped when the goddesses finally stopped talking to each other and noticed the literal parade that appeared out of nowhere.

From the palanquin's small opening, came an old man with a weird-shaped head. It was elongated, like a person with hydrocephalus but... more like a gourd? A head shaped like a gourd. In contrast to his old appearance, he wore an expensive get-up that Drew's only seen from established Buddhists. A _kesa_, the name popped into her head. The old man was wearing a _kesa_.

"Greetings, my name is Nurahiyon."

* * *

"Kenta's acting weird." It was Suzu who said it, the one who noticed things last. Not that she was slow-minded, but she just had the tendency of being unable to read the atmosphere.

It was lunchtime, and Drew and Suzu decided to take the monumental task of going into the cafeteria to buy something to eat. Monumental because the people who usually frequent the cafeteria were highly competitive in getting the best food available.

"Really?"

The lady by the counter was already trying to calm down the frenzied students by getting them to form into a line with little success.

"Yeah, he seems to be in a daze lately."

How Suzu was able to maneuver around these savages everyday was beyond Drew, but then again, it contributed to Suzu's charm. She was cute, and petite, and a spitball when getting the best food from the cafeteria.

"Maybe I should sneak out to get to the nearest _konbini_?" Drew spoke to herself as she watched the students settled down and formed a line. "Kenta? In a daze? I find that hard to believe."

Suzu nodded before scoring a place that was only a few people from the counter. "Drew-chan, over here!"

Drew-chan. Suzu only exclusively called her that. And Drew wasn't the type of person one would associate with the suffix 'chan' with. Only Suzu was the one who was able to make a cutesy nickname of 'Drew-chan' into a sincere and affectionate one.

"Well, ever since the volcanic eruption scare, he's been pretty on edge."

* * *

"What's going on?" Kenta's voice was curious, especially since he was keeping his eyes closed, as per Drew's instructions.

The daughter of Aphrodite didn't want to answer because it was too complicated to explain. "**Kenta, wouldn't it be better if you sleep for a little while?**"

The effect was instantaneous, her friend was out like a log.

With that, Drew ran her hands over Kenta's hair before letting the scene unfold before her.

"I don't really claim this city to be mine." The old Yokai called Nurahiyon said as he talked politely in front of the assembled goddesses, "But the city is in disarray."

The assembled goddesses plus Thanatos looked ashamed. Hecate raised her head, "Well, I can try to put it back the way it was before."

Nurahiyon nodded, finding that answer sufficient, "But what of the mental damages? Quite a lot of the mundane was able to see through the Mist. The Yokai risk being exposed to the world."

"I can do that too." Hecate said.

Circe shook her head, "No, let me handle the property damage, you concentrate on befuddling the mortals."

"I could help Hecate around too." Psyche said. "I may not be as strong as her, but since it's humans, I could still have an impact."

The wizened Yokai nodded. For a Yokai no taller than five feet he had that much of an effect to the group. "I'd leave it to you then."

Psyche, Hecate and Circe floated upwards and flew into the city.

Nurahiyon turned to the battlefield. "I don't suppose someone could handle this? A lot of the Yokai and forest dwellers ended up homeless because of the battle."

Medea turned to the wasteland. Circe and Solomon's battle has turned the once scenic view into a rotting marshland. With bubbling poisonous liquids and toxic soil. "I suppose I could help clean the place."

The Witch strode to her chariot, grabbed the reigns and flew to the heart of the battlefield.

Nurahiyon nodded before turning to the remaining three: Aphrodite, Persephone and Thanatos.

Drew could only watch in amazement as this single Yokai was able to mobilize _gods_ to fix and remedy the situation. Nurahiyon, was his name, right? She needed to research him later.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Drew accompanied Mayu to the washroom when she heard two girls by the mirror at the other side of the room speak. Drew was keeping to herself by fixating on her phone while Mayu did her business in a stall.

"About what?"

"The school is cursed."

"Ehh..." The girl's voice was in disbelief, "You believe that crap?"

The other girl shook her head and shushed her friend. "Be quiet, and I'm not joking. Some of the things in the school seemed odd."

"Yeah, and there's probably a ghost in the art room. Or like that rumor that a certain area for kids in the residential district is haunted. I've heard all that childish stuff."

The other girl shook her head, "Will you let me finish? What I'm saying is, a lot of clubs have started to notice things. The Mural Club said that someone edited their mural project. The Gardening Club said that vegetables they didn't plant appeared in their plots. The Baseball Club said their club room was rearranged."

"Which makes our school cursed? You truly believe that." The girl fixed her hair and washed her hands.

"Well, now that you think about it, it's kinda dumb."

"Yeah, maybe someone has it for the Mural Club. The Gardening Club has way too much members that I doubt they could keep track of all the plants they've grown, and most of the Baseball Club members are graduating this year, they need to lure in new members so they want to appear more mysterious. Doubt that's gonna work though, but it's not like I understand what boys want."

Drew didn't mean to eavesdrop, and despite their soft tones, the near-desertedness of the room made it easy to hear. She looked at the girl who made the deductions.

She recognized the girl from her year, with a band that had the words 'Press' on it. _Oh, that girl from the Journalism Club._ She couldn't recall the girls name, but Drew knew her reputation. The so-called ace reporter of their school.

She smiled at them when the two girls turned to her. _How youthful._

Thankfully, Mayu finished her business and stepped out of her stall. This signaled the other girls to smile at Drew before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Mayu asked as she went for the sink to wash her hands.

"Nothing," Drew said with a shrug.

* * *

Nurahiyon's head hovered above Minato's unconscious form. When he approached, the Yokai guarding him parted, but not once did the Yokai stop from bowing reveredly at him.

"The Exalted One." Nurahiyon looked over him one last time before turning to the three Greeks. "Well, doesn't he need help?"

Aphrodite nodded, "Right. We should probably take him to a safe place. I could bring him to the [West] to recuperate." Drew's mother materialized a drachma and had just summoned a rainbow when Nurahiyon shook his head.

"I don't think that's wise."

"I beg to disagree." Persephone said. "The [West]'s haven for demigods is one of the safest places in the world."

"I don't doubt that," Nurahiyon began, "But is that what the Exalted One would have wanted? To be plucked out from his life and into a place that's different from what he's used to?"

Nurahiyon looked around, "I wonder where that Indian god went to? I also heard that a Saint also appeared here. Where are they?"

Thanatos shrugged. "They just vanished. Right after the Exalted One lost consciousness"

Aphrodite nodded, "The power that was with me also vanished when he lost consciousness. That's too bad because that power was unlike anything I've ever felt."

Nurahiyon placed a hand over his chin, in thought, "Well, he is Exalted. A Singularity that is akin to an Anomaly."

Terms. Drew was finding herself unable to keep up.

"I wonder if he has other powers?" Aphrodite asked, "What he did... It was different but not overpowering. It was like being given the means of becoming the best version of yourself."

"Anyway," Nurahiyon sighed, and an attendant Yokai gave him a cane. "I suggest he stay in the city."

"But-" Persephone wanted to protest but Nurahiyon raised a hand.

"He will be under _my _protection. And by extension-"

"...all Yokai would protect him as well." Aphrodite sighed. "I don't like it but I can live with that."

"I promise to keep him safe until he wakes up. You have my word."

Wind started to pick up, and Drew had an inkling that Nurahiyon made a [Vow]. Similar to how the Greeks swore to the Styx for transparency.

* * *

"I didn't realize how much the Student Council depended on Minato-kun until he's out of the picture."

Taichi stretched his neck, trying to de-stress. School was over for the day, and he, Kenta, Drew and Mayu had a few hours to kill before Taichi and Mayu needed to go to their cram schools.

Suzu had to be home because of an emergency so it was only the four of them.

This time, they spent it on a fast food chain near school. A few other teens from other schools were here too. Drew was finding it odd that in this country, hanging out in a fast food restaurant after school was considered cool.

Currently, Taichi had slouched on the table and was bemoaning his predicament because of Minato's absence.

Mayu was reading a book in front of Taichi, and smacked the book's spine lightly on his head when her soft drinks almost got spilled.

Kenta... "Kenta-kun, are you okay?"

Her friend was in a daze, looking at something at the end of the room.

Drew followed his gaze. _A Yokai?_ While the Yokai were generally considered to be harmless, as compared to Greek monsters, their appearance was beyond weird.

_Wait... since when was Kenta able to see through the Mist?_ She used her knee to lightly nudge Kenta's underneath the table.

That got his attention. "What? I wasn't listening."

Kenta looked pale. And there were bags under his eyes. Now that Drew had a good look at him, the first time since that _thing_ three days ago, he looked different. Disheartened. And afraid.

"Are you okay, Kenta-kun?"

That got Taichi and Mayu out of their couple-but-no-we're-not-really-a-couple antics.

Kenta looked at them, before shaking his head. "No, yeah. I'm fine." He grabbed his things, slung his shoulder bag and stood up. "See you tomorrow, okay? Bye."

Drew didn't believe he was fine one bit. "Uh... W-wait! I'm coming with you."

Kenta paused a little (Drew noticed that he kept a close eye at the Yokai) before waiting for her.

* * *

Since agreeing that Minato would be staying in the city, the assembled supernatural beings also discussed where to place Minato for the time being.

They settled for a hospital, with real doctors and science as a way to keep him in a stable condition. Magic could be convenient but since Hecate was unable to help Minato regain consciousness, this was the best course available. Hecate was Magic after all, and if the deification of Magic was unable to do anything, what could others do?

Normally, this would be a cause for concern, but Psyche had been adamant in her belief that Minato would wake up - his human soul was very resilient after all.

With the events concluded, most of the goddesses started to vanish.

Persephone and Thanatos said that they'd meet with Izanagi to tell her what happened before blending into the shadows, but not before forcing Psyche to part ways with the unconscious Minato (But he's soooo cute unconscious! He's like a cute, cute baby! Awww, okay fine. Bye Minato-kun!).

Nurahiyon instructed the local Yokai to keep an eye for Minato while Medea finished cleansing the battlefield and returning it to it's former glory. Medea would be picking Minato up later to drop him off a nearby hospital.

Hecate and Circe returned after fixing the damages they caused. They also apologized to Aphrodite and Drew for their actions, with mother and daughter dismissing it. "It was okay, you were under a spell after all."

And Aphrodite...

"Mom." Drew was speaking in English.

"That was quite an adventure."

"Didn't think the [East] would be just as chaotic as the [West]." Drew said simply.

"You know, you could still return to Camp. They're all waiting for you."

Drew shook her head. "You're not really a good liar. Besides, I like it here." There was a pause, "Thanks for allowing me to stay here."

Aphrodite smiled, her face shifting to a modelesque Japanese beauty. Straight hair, slim figure - a Yamato Nadeshiko. "I guess this was a good place for you to stay in. You being thankful was something I didn't think was possible."

Drew let out a dry laugh. "Well, that is true." She ran her hands over Kenta's hair.

"Is he..."

"Not my boyfriend." Her mother had that glint in her eye. "And no, don't. I don't want you messing up my relationships."

Aphrodite pouted. "But... you're just so cute together, with him on your lap and all."

Drew exhaled, "Don't remind me. And shoo, I'm going to wake him up now. I better return, dad's probably worried."

Her mother smiled. Genuinely, if Drew tried to analyze that glint of _something_ that was different from her usual beatific smiles.

"Take care. I'll always be watching over you." Aphrodite floated before vanishing too.

"Mom, eww. I don't want you watching over me when I'm doing my business especially in the bathroom."

Aphrodite actually laughed, "You know that's not what I meant."

Drew laughed too. "I know. Bye."

* * *

Drew and Kenta walked side-by-side. The sun has set, painting the environment in cool tones.

"Kenta-kun, I'm going to ask again: is everything okay?"

The young man turned to Drew before stopping. Drew stopped too, and turned around.

"That day..." He began, "That day, why didn't you want me to open my eyes?"

_That day?_

* * *

Kenta opened his eyes, meeting Drew's face.

"Good you've woken up." Drew smiled at him.

"What happened?" Kenta sat upright, massaging his temples.

Drew stood up, and massaged her thighs. "What do you remember?"

"I remember... the earthquake. And something heavy falling on me." He looked at Drew. Then the surroundings. "This doesn't look like my grandma's living room. Where are we?"

* * *

"How did you know Arisato-san was there?" Drew decided to ask. Before answering any of Kenta's questions, this question was more pressing. From what she could remember, when they were together during that time, not once has he seen Minato. When he was conscious, she made sure to close his eyes.

_Unless_...

"You remember when you were..." When Circe transformed him.

Kenta looked away. "It doesn't make sense. Those... things werent supposed to be possible." He turned to Drew, "And you were there too!"

Drew flinched.

It's out.

* * *

The hike took approximately a few minutes back to civilization. Thankfully, since Kenta lived at the edge of the the city, his home was closeby.

"So you're telling me that you got separated from my grandma and your father, and got lost trying to find the nearest hospital?"

_Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me._

Drew could've used her Charmspeak to make him believe that, but she didn't want to. Using her powers on her precious people when it was convenient for her left a bad taste in her mouth. Earlier didn't count because she made Kenta fall asleep out of necessity - the supernatural needed to be kept secret.

"Weird, but okay."

Inwardly, Drew let out a sigh of relief. Another sigh of relief was when, five minutes later, they found a road. "Do you know where we are?"

Kenta looked around, before smiling. "Follow me."

It was only a couple of moments later when Drew's father found them.

* * *

The sky has passed the golden hour, painting the sky a beautiful color of indigo. There was a crow squawking from afar, but what Drew heard more was the silence. It was deafening.

Magic was real. And gods too. When one's worldview was not just challenged, but destroyed, that left the mind shattered.

Drew was never that affectionate to others and she's only heard from other campers how they became estranged after friends and family learned of the truth. It was an inevitability for people like her.

Now that she's started to open herself up more to others, it was painful.

Kenta was suffering because he learned the truth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't come any closer."

Kenta was finding it hard to breathe, Drew could see that.

"I need a moment." Kenta tried to compose himself. Deep breaths. He closed his eyes. More deep breaths. "_Pfft._"

A laugh. A loud, bellow-like laugh.

"Kenta-kun?"

He laughed. Laughed so hard, he cried. Drew wanted to approach him, "I said leave me alone for a bit."

He was still laughing, tears on his face. Until his laugh turned to cries. He was starting to hyperventilate too. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy."

"Kenta-kun..."

"Drew..." Her stoic friend, Kenta, so out of his element, "I'm not crazy, am I?"

She couldn't hold back herself anymore. She broke the distance and hugged him. "No. You're not crazy Kenta-kun."

"I thought I was seeing things, that I was losing it, but... thanks. Thank you."

Kenta had to compose himself for a moment.

Going home was out of the question now. So she sent a text to her father telling her that she'd be late.

She guided him to the nearby playground. It was near their house, and usually it would be occupied by children. But since it was night time now, they were the only two there.

Kenta was in the swing, staring at the ground, mind far away. Drew left him to fetch a drink over at a vending machine. And that's how she found him again when he returned.

"Here." It was a cool, fruity, fizzy drink. Kenta looked up for a moment before registering what she was offering.

"Thanks."

_Tsch-pah!_

Kenta tasted the drink as Drew settled at the seat beside Kenta. She looped her arms around the swing's chain before opening her drink too. From the same brand but with a different flavor.

For a moment, it was silence between the two friends. Drew swinging mindlessly and Kenta circling his finger on the ream of the can.

"You've lived your whole life like this then?" Kenta's voice broke their stupor.

Drew was taken back, unable to figure out how he was able to deduce that. "I guess."

"Does it get any better?" Kenta took a big swig of his drink.

Drew wanted to shrug. If it did, she wouldn't be here. In Japan. "It has to. At some point." But the truth of the matter is, Gaea was stirring trouble by awakening. The Seven were being assembled, and Drew ran away from her duty.

"You're bad at this you know." Kenta said with a light laugh.

"With what?"

"Lying. That didn't put me at ease at all." Kenta took another sip.

"Well, I did run away." She paused. "Did you know that? I ran away from my responsibilities in America."

Kenta turned to Drew. "This is the first time I'm hearing it."

* * *

Kenta has never once seen Drew as this enigmatic person, but seeing her share all this (of monsters, and gods, and the supernatural) and talk with a sure confidence that didn't show any hint of doubt, had chucked all the assumptions he had about Drew out the window.

True, he's never seen Drew as this vapid neo-_gyaru_ that some people made her to be, but he couldn't truly see her as this girl who acted as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. In his mind, Drew was this normal girl, who had normal likes, and lived a normal life with his father.

"Did you know that? I ran away from my responsibilities in America."

He looked at his friend. "This is the first time I'm hearing it."

And that's when Drew smiled for the first time. Not that she smiled rarely, but this smile was different.

It was a pained smile. A smile that conveyed all the hurt one has endured all this time. It was a smile that he didn't expect from Drew because it was a survivor's smile.

Drew was still beautiful as always, but that smile... it was the truest smile he's ever seen on her.

"There's a camp. In America." And he learned. Of her life. Never in his wildest dreams would he find Drew sharing her life story of monsters and gods in a deserted playground like it was some twisted TV drama.

Drew didn't stop with with her story. She continued passionately, elaborated on certain points, paused to recall something, and not once stopped to reconsider.

Kenta gobbled it up. Her story. Her life. Her struggles. It was rare to see this proud flower, blooming atop a hill, to be this open. This vulnerable. That she was sharing all of her fears and confusion. Not just that. Her hopes and wishes too.

And...

"Did you ever regret it?"

This was the first time Kenta spoke since Drew began. "Regret what?"

"Coming here. To Japan."

Drew took a sip from her can. "I'm not gonna lie and say I have no regrets." A pause. "But meeting you all. Having this conversation with you here. Meeting my dad..." she smiled.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

* * *

Drew saw Kenta reach out to her. "Then it was all worth it." There was something on her head. A hand?

He was patting it. "You did what you had to do to survive. Don't blame yourself for doing what's best for you."

Drew sighed before sipping again. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, you know."

"Well, we're friends so I guess it's a mutual thing."

"True that."

A third voice broke their moment.

"Aww..." It was disappointed. "...and just when it was getting good."

It came from between them, from behind.

Drew's godly reflexes kicked in, and snapped back to the voice, a fist to retaliate.

It stopped when she saw who it came from.

"You're just a kid."

No taller than their sitting height. With dark hair and a pale complexion, he gave off a friendly yet mysterious vibe.

"Beat it." Drew said to the boy.

The boy made a face.

"Are you lost?" Kenta asked.

Now that Kenta mentioned it. For a night about to get chillier, this kid was wearing odd clothes. Pajamas with black and white patterns.

The boy tilted his head, internalized what Kenta just said before nodding.

"Lost. _Loooost_. Yeah." He nodded. "I guess I'm lost." He acted like getting lost was a new experience and he was about being lost.

"That's nice. So I guess we'll leave you with that." Drew stood up and finished her drink. She turned to Kenta and motioned for him to come. "Let's go. It's getting late."

"But what about the kid? We can't just leave him."

The young boy nodded. "He's right. I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"Going home, of course."

Drew was finding herself unable to pinpoint what made this boy rub off wrong for her, but it was clear to her that she didn't like being around the kid.

Wait. Residential District. A place for kids. Haunted. "You're not a ghost, are you?" Drew felt stupid asking but, with how weird and eclectic the Yokai were, that assumption couldn't be far from the truth.

That made Kenta sit upright.

The kid made a dismissive motion. "No. No. Of course not."

He grinned. His amber eyes glowing under the night sky.

"I'm a Persona."


	13. Volume 2: 02

"How long are we gonna have to walk?" They followed the boy because the boy said that he just needs someone to accompany him. 'It's dangerous to walk home alone,' he said. As to the specific address of where this boy lived, he had a rough understanding of where he lived: on a tall box-like structure, in a quiet area, and ridiculously clean.

Kenta surmised that the boy probably lived in one of the high-end residential buildings the city allowed to build because it attracted people and, therefore, stimulated the city's economy.

There was one nearby too, which supported Kenta's hypothesis.

In fact, "Isn't that it?" Drew's friend leaned forward, meeting the boy's height, and pointed at a tall building from afar, almost a couple of blocks from where they are.

The boy tilted his head, "Maybe. I'm not so sure."

Drew knew there was a reason why she didn't like the kid. Totally sketchy. But Kenta was adamant that they needed to help the kid – even though he truly wasn't even a child.

"What even is a Persona?"

Kenta shrugged at her query.

The kid ignored her, eyes swimming at the sights (a deserted road in a residential district). It was as if this was the first time the kid was out on the world.

Drew wasn't _that _dumb, because in America, she was the 'Asian' and had most of its American connotations and stereotypes ascribed to her: _smart_ (which she was, to some level of extent, but not on the level of Athena's kids, but who compares themselves to Athena's kids?). _quiet _(lol, she isn't). _composed_ (well, she likes to think she's composed, but who can really say? She's part god after all.) All in all, Drew believed that she was a little over average but leagues beneath above average.

That did not mean she knew what a Persona was.

"Persona." She googled it on her phone then. "the aspect of someone's character that is presented to or perceived by others. The heck?"

The boy turned to Drew and smiled knowingly. "Personas," he intoned, with wisdom that belie his childish appearance, "are largely divided by your personal and public variants."

If it wasn't any clearer, this boy was not some ordinary boy. "While animals follow their natural disposition, humans defy it."

A pause.

"Well, I knew of a dog who also defied his natural disposition." A fond smile. A thousand-yard stare contradicted by a smile that was truthful as it was sincere. It was unnerving.

"Humans," there was a pause again. "Well, I'd like to think that most sentient beings, possess their own unique "self" and live with their own personal convictions. Your personal persona is in regard to concepts like personal awareness while your public persona…"

He turned around and assumed a thinking pose, "I guess it's like wearing a mask."

Kenta hummed thoughtfully, "You're pretty smart, for a kid."

The last time Drew checked her clock, it was way past 7. And while they were in _their _neighborhood, being with this boy made her hairs stand on end.

The boy laughed, dismissively, "Not really. I just happen to be acquainted with a well-known humanist."

"Humanist." Kenta repeated the word.

"_Humanist_." The boy said in English.

"You haven't answered the question though." Drew pressed.

"I did." The boy smiled.

"Technically you did," Drew started, "But that doesn't explain what you are. You said you're a Persona."

"I am."

Drew was getting frustrated. "What does that mean?"

A trickster's smile. The boy wore it. "The you that you are right now, is you right?"

"Huh? You're not making any sense."

The boy twirled with great ceremony, like he was acting out an elaborate dance. "When you're at home, you wear the mask of being a 'daughter'. At school, a mask of a 'student'. In a shop, you put on the mask of a 'customer'. 'Friend'. 'Foe'. 'Acquaintance'. 'Lover'. 'Executioner'. 'Savior'. 'Demoness'. 'Goddess'."

He laughed. "Humans are such terribly complicated creatures."

The moon was bright again. Its brilliance reflected in the boy's amber eyes. "But as for me, well..."

Then the world melted. Light was absorbed. The streetlight dimmed for a moment, it's orange hue changing into that of a sickly green. Stains appeared on the paved walls – _dried blood!_ And Drew's cellphone died.

"I am a Persona."**  
The True Self.**

**Let Me Ask Again,  
****The You That You Are Right Now, Who Is It?**

* * *

It was an isolated situation. Later, when everything was done, in a certain city in a certain country, people woke up to find that their clocks was adjusted an hour later.

They were near the equator and didn't need the convoluted system of 'Daylight Time Savings' so it was a conspiracy that bred rumors.

When _it _was happening, it was different. Everyone was in an uproar.

But contrary to such an incident, nothing harmful happened. Yokai reported that nothing strange happened, but then again, time was a construct that didn't matter to supernatural beings like them. They were ethereal, immaterial, displaced from human constructs, so it was unreliable at best.

The local Buddhist reported eerie sightings of creatures but proved to be inconclusive.

It was nothing. Really. _Right?_

* * *

Takamagahara demanded a report about that certain city, but the nearest representative, a god with modest followers who lived in a shrine atop a mountain, said that there was nothing to worry about.

Being further pressed made said god shed his benevolence and don that of a frenzied one. "Believe me when I say that there is nothing to worry about."

From _Chihayafuru _to _Araburu.  
_From [Impassioned] to [Frenzied].

It was enough to placate most of the gods there.

But not _him_.

"Foreigners on our land, encroaching like a disease." He had an exquisite face with a lean body. Garbed in the best robes, he was _the_ presence in the hall, especially with her sister absent. She was still upset over his actions from long, long ago. An _Ikemen_ to modern Japan. "_Repulsive_."

Hair dark as night; with eyes so deep, it was like looking into a pond on a moonlit night; and complexion so flawless it was like ivory. He was a god of considerable standing in appearance, stature, recognition, benevolence and popularity.

"But he is not a disease." The god with modest followers said in disagreement. "He…" he paused, because this was Takamagahara, a place where hierarchy and seniority were important.

"Speak." The _Ikemen_ god said, features looking immaculate despite the irritation that dare graced his face.

The modest god couldn't answer. A precarious situation: speak the truth and be branded a blasphemer or lie and lose all credibility.

"…Er."

A third voice broke the silence.

"He is [Exalted]."

Bedlam. Unrestrained whispers. Murmurs that lost its sense of tact and modesty.

In the hall where _kami_ conducted important meetings, those that were considered benevolent lost their composure.

The god who spoke was none other than Ebisu. One of the _purest_ Japanese gods in existence – for being a naturally-born Japanese god.

God of Fortune.

For a God of Fortune to say that he is Exalted.

More bedlam.

* * *

Drew opened her eyes.

Nothing out of the ordin-_wait_.

"Where are we?" They were still in the same place… but… Something was off about it.

Her godly heritage was screaming for a weapon, and her hand immediately reached for it.

A gift from her mother, when she visited yesterday. A hairpin that turned into a small dagger. It had no name, but it would suffice.

"Kenta?"

There was a groan behind her.

Her friend was on the ground, getting up. "What happened?"

_Uwwwwwwaargh!_

Drew caught a glimpse of the cause of such an _otherworldly_ wail but then the next thing she knew, she was running. Away from it. With Kenta's hand grasped tightly in hers.

"Drew! Drew! Stop!"

She did. Because she had been on auto-pilot, she didn't realize that she had dragged Kenta into a narrow, secluded alley.

"What was that?" It was Drew who asked.

"I dunno…" Kenta, despite being an athlete, was out of breath. "I… I don't… remember…?"

It was normal for mundanes to run away then forget about what they saw. It's their instinct for self-preservation: they ran (for their body) and forgot (for their mind).

But Drew wasn't mundane. Despite being part god, she was also human. So while she ran, she didn't forget.

It was ebony. They ran from someone garbed in ebony colors. It looked human, _humanoid_, she corrected. She recalled its wings. Made from splendid silver. Ivory was the color of its limbs. And it's face…

_Uwwwwwwaargh!_

Drew wanted to run away again, but this time controlled herself. Kenta shot up, his body twitching to run, sweat dripping on his face.

"Let's hide. Here." Drew said, peeking outside.

It was those _things _again. They were like the same ones from three days ago. But this time they were purely black. Formless. Moving shadows.

They were in hordes.

One saw her.

They fled.

* * *

Chiron was looking up at the sky. Apollo has just finished his daily rituals, but…

Something was off about it. Not because something ominous was happening, no, in fact, something was being celebrated.

Approximately two nights ago, the _night sky _was celebrating. Or more specifically, Pisces. The heroic fish that was favored by Aphrodite. And also…

It was faint, because while Chiron had a connection to the Centaurus constellation, it was muddled because there were times when he was associated with Sagittarius. But just the same, and because of his association to _two _constellations, he could feel that something was happening up there. There were whispers. From Pisces. A murmur that was barely audible.

"Ikhthus"

Chiron's hair stood on end. _I hope it's nothing_.

* * *

Takamagahara felt it.

Another _blight._

"Just when Amaterasu is unavailable." The ikemen god hissed.

He turned his back to the assembled gods. He should let them prattle and worry themselves to death. But Japan will not fall under _his_ watch. They were _Amatsukami_ and he their leader.

The god started to glow. Brighter, and brighter. So bright that most gods shielded their eyes.

His exquisite clothes were gone, replaced into full war-god regalia. He wasn't truly one, but since Amaterasu was not available, it was up to him.

A _blight _appearing again during his watch, _How unsightly._

The first time, they were unprepared. This time…

**Takamagahara is besieged by enemies  
****You who stand with me, you whom the people have trusted**

**Will you standby a****nd let them walk into our land?**

**I, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto,  
****Watcher Of The Moonlit Night  
****Refuse To Lay Down And Do Nothing.**

* * *

**RESCUE ARC**


	14. Volume 2: 03

They were running. Drew and Kenta.

Those ink-like blobs - [Shadows] - were after them.

It was a good thing she still recognized where they were: they were still basically in their neighborhood, albeit in a twisted, horror-esque version of it, but at least she recognized all the important landmarks and such.

The houses were uninhabited- _unlived_ was what she should use because they were not only empty but had no traces of ever having been resided in.

The cement-work were bloodstained, with ghastly images like they were in a slasher movie set.

It would have been too dark to see if not for the working streetlights. But instead of their fluorescent lighting (or orange-hued from the older parts of their neighborhood), all lights sported sickly greenish hues. Not only that...

"I've never seen the moon so big." Kenta's eyes were up. Despite being dragged by Drew, he had the energy and enough spare attention to look at the night sky.

"Really?" Drew's godly heritage was enough to offer a few seconds of dialogue in-between breaths. "We're running for our lives and you're more interested in the moon?"

Kenta let out a gruntled laugh. They were running of course, but his body felt lighter, and had more energy to spare. "Sorry about that. This is a first for me. Running from monsters."

They were running into a curb, but Drew still knew where they were. Just around a corner and they'll be in a nearby convenience store. The one she passed by daily on the way to school. "Kenta, we're going to the right, okay?"

"Got it!"

* * *

It was quiet. Where was he?  
It was dark. Why can't he hear himself?

Panic. But...

He composed himself. Where was this place?

He tried to look around, only to see nothingness all around.

_Ah!_

_There's a glimmer over there_. What is that?

Slowly, he took a step forward.  
But found the experience more akin to swimming.

Nonetheless  
he moved forward.

* * *

The duo took that turn and continued onward. Drew was starting to worry because Kenta was starting to tire. She'd pushed him beyond his limits earlier, subtly using her Charmspeak to increase his stamina, but there were limits to his body. Any further than that and she could risk doing permanent damage to him.

"Over there!" The _konbini_'s sliding door was opened slightly, as if it stopped working just when it was starting to close.

Kenta and Drew fit in the slight part, and they entered without much difficulty.

Drew peeked at the view outside. The Shadows had just appeared from the curb and continued their chase. A chase that Drew and Kenta no longer participated in.

Kenta was out of breath, beads of sweat running down his body. With all that energy gone, all that was left was tiredness. He collapsed on the ground, sitting with his arms supporting him up. "That... I've never... run... so much... before..."

Drew was still alert, the grip on her dagger never faltering. "Shh..."

Kenta nodded, but still out of breath. To compromise, he laid completely down on the floor, using both of his hands to cover his mouth, reducing the sounds of his heavy breathing.

The store didn't have anything in it: rows and rows of empty racks of where products were supposed to be. Though there were refrigerators on the other side, there was nothing on display. It wasn't even on.

Though the lights were on, that was the only thing that worked.

"What's that noise?"

_hummmmmmm..._

It sounded like a machine, but not really.

Just outside, it came from there.

Slowly, Drew peeked outside, from the parted entrance. Something was coming...

* * *

Mayu was not exactly a people-person. She was reserved girl who liked to spend her time doing things in silence. Reading, studying and flower pressing were her hobbies. Now, her hobby was in writing. She's actually a web novelist with a modest yet loyal number of readers.

She was getting to the point where publishing companies were starting to notice her work. In fact, one contacted her just the other day. Well, she hasn't read their email yet so she couldn't really say that she's had contact with a publishing company but... you know...

Besides she was building up the courage to open it. She'll open it tonight. Maybe.

Her friends also didn't know this side of her because she hid behind a pen name. Well, Drew knew because she accidentally stumbled upon one of Mayu's notes one time when they were hanging out. But it was Drew, and it ended well.

In fact, it was Drew who encouraged her to publish her story online. Mayu at first didn't want to but the two friends stuck with a compromise: publish the story but under a pen name. A pen name gave her security, away from the scrutiny most published authors faced on and offline. A breathing room that let her have a balance between her normal, high school self, and a web novelist who just passed her 15K mark.

_Ding_!

The steel doors opened, and her thoughts faded into the background as she focused on the task at hand.

The first thing she noticed were the neatness of it all. Polished floors, clean surroundings, and the subdued feeling it gave off. Some might describe it eerie, while others might say comforting.

Focus. She had this habit: when she was thinking about her story's progress, or about writing in general, her mind just wanders.

Her journey led her to a door. It was a sliding door. She slid it open.

"Mom?"

It was dark. She opened the door further, but the darkness was overpowering.

"I'm being overdramatic." She muttered out loud. She used her hands to sense the light switch.

_Click_!

"Wait... this isn't?"

There was a cough behind her.

* * *

"What the fu-" Drew didn't recognize the voice, but it was human.

There was a human here.

And that hum.

Kenta's curiosity made him sit up and check it too. She could feel his breath by her nape.

"That is..."

"Huh? You know him?"

Kenta didn't answer. Instead, he placed a hand over her shoulder, pushed her lightly aside, and left the store. "Kenta?"

The male outside was cursing. His voice rough and annoyed. His hair was orange, a product of what is most likely a do-it-yourself bleach kit bought for cheap. A poorly-kept dye job, mind you because his roots were unsightly, Drew thought. And that hairband didn't help hiding it one bit. In fact, with it sleeked back like that thanks to the hairband, it looked like this boy wanted people to see his unbleached roots.

"Shuhei...?"

Drew was aware that friends generally had other friend groups they hung out with, but this was Kenta they were talking about. The most normal out of all of them. Sure, he was an athlete, but Kenta was no jock. Well, he's not like the jocks she knew from America, but Kenta was a nice man.

It turned out that the humming sound came from a motorcycle. With a freakin vertical flag banner attached to it. The calligraphy on it was... _urgh_. _Ew_.

"Kenta?" The boy called Shuhei finally noticed them.

Now that Drew's had a look at the boy, she could scrutinize him further. In her head of course, she wasn't _that_ mean. Baggy black pants, bandages on his lower abdomen, a repurposed gakuran jacket that he wore with nothing underneath. His nipples were showing too. Granted he had the physique that wouldn't be ashamed for something like wearing a jacket with no shirt underneath but... _Blearghh~_

A _yankii_. Definitely a delinquent.

"Shuhei? What are you doing here?"

Kenta apparently knew him. Nope! I refuse to believe that kind, gentle Kenta is friends with this... this...

"Kenta!" the delinquent grinned and jumped to her friend, engulfing him into a hug. "Bro! It's so good to see you!"

_Noooooooooo~~~_

Drew felt like she turned into stone. No. No. They're probably just acting buddy-buddy. Boys do this. Kenta's gentle image wouldn't be tarnished that easily.

A moment passed and Kenta asked his question again.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I was here all along. My bros and I were just hanging out, like usual. Smoking, chilling, and then everything turned black and _bam_! I'm here by myself. I was about to go look for the others when those- _what were those things_?"

Shuhei started another litany of curses, a frenzied look on his face as he stomped and started to flail around.

Drew felt bad for the boy. Unfortunately, that was a normal reaction whenever mundanes saw the supernatural. And that was one of the tamer reactions.

"Shuhei! Shuhei! Get a hold of yourself-"

_Uwwwwwwaargh!_

There was that wail again. Drew's hand twitched, gripping her dagger harder.

Shuhei and Kenta froze and fell on the ground. Shuhei more visibly affected as evidence by his shaking body.

Drew was about to call them in when the Shadows appeared. But unlike the mob from before, there were four of them.

Four pools of ink-like monsters with hollow eyes and circular mouths.

Drew's body acted on autopilot.

She quickly slipped through the small parting on the sliding door and made a sprint to the nearest Shadow.

Her dagger was more for stabbing and (to some extent) slashing. She feared that it wouldn't be that useful against blobs, but when the tip of her blade connected and pierced through the blob, the shadow let out a pained cry.

The wail surprised Drew, which made her retreat to Kenta and Shuhei.

"Drew!" Kenta's voice of surprise was both worried and in awe.

"Who?"

"Never mind that," Drew and the others were surrounded. Four on each corner. The deserted area made for a lot of maneuvering, but she couldn't risk letting the other two get hurt. "You need to get to safety."

She pointed at the convenience store. "Get back inside."

"But what about you?"

Drew turned to Kenta. She smiled.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

"You know what a death flag is?" Mayu was seated, beside him was a boy who appeared to be in her age group.

"No," his reply was polite, soft, but confident too, "please, enlighten me."

"It's when characters do certain trope-like things that ultimately leads to their demise." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and stared running the tips of her fingers on it. She did this when she was trying to be honest. "But then again, not like that happens in real life, right?"

* * *

Kenta didn't want to follow Drew's orders. At first, she disagreed, but then, she spoke in this _serious_ tone, and the next thing, he's slipping inside the convenience store, with Shuhei hot on his tracks.

"What are those things?"

Kenta didn't know either, but he settled with monsters.

"For real? I mean I'm looking at it, but..." he exhaled. "Okay, okay. I've got it. Monsters are real."

For a moment, silence.

"Also, bro, who's she?"

"Shh..." He placed his forefinger into his mouth as he watched the battle.

Drew had stabbed one of the Shadows to death, turning into floating black wisps that vanished into thin air.

Shuhei's voice was below a whisper, "Y'know, why're we letting a girl protect us? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Your worldviews are outdated." Kenta said. "My friend there is fighting for our sake, and you notice _that_ of all things?" Well, granted, if he hadn't met Drew and hadn't befriended strong-willed women like her and Mayu, then he might still share Shuhei's views.

"Well, she's hot. Is she taken?"

"Fuck off." His gaze was icy. Resembling the time before he made friends in school.

"Well, sorry, and maybe you're right. I'm also coping with all this, so you have to give me some breathing room. It also doesn't change the fact that your friend is out there alone. Fighting three-to-one. Woah!"

Kenta couldn't agree more because Drew did this flip that somehow let her strike a Shadow twice. In midair.

"No panty shot." Shuhei commented as Drew's school skirt rose up and exposed black cycling shorts.

That made him smack Shuhei's head. Hard.

"What? That's part of the _seifuku_ appeal. A girl fightin' in one is supposed to offer panty shots. Warranted or not."

"This isn't one of your stupid manga." Kenta felt like he was losing braincells talking to Shuhei.

_I need to help Drew_. He turned around. _There must be something here I can use…_

The store was definitely empty. Nothing he could use as a-wait.

That's a mop.

He ran quietly, careful not to make too much noises as to alert the Shadows.

It was a little over his height. A suitably sturdy wooden mop. But the ends however...

He set mop end on the floor and set the other side atop the counter. With it set diagonally, Kenta went to the mop end and jumped on it. Using his weight to make the wooden mop break.

_Creaakkkkkkk-crack!_

With his deed done, Kenta picked up his handiwork.

A stick, with a splintered tip. Perfect for piercing.

A weapon.

* * *

Drew didn't think that fighting these four would be easy, but it was surprisingly doable. These shadows just needed to be consistently damaged until it was destroyed.

In fact, she had just completed destroying her second one.

_Good._

She needed to take out two more.

She needed to be careful and-

_Fuck!_

She dodged one of the shadows but failed to notice that the other one. A claw-like appendage appeared on its side and tried to slash her.

_Quick, evade. Evade. Evade. Evade the blow, damn it._

While she was willing her body to move, to turn around to avoid the attack, she was only able to partially shield her body from a fatal damage. It was fortunate, but that still didn't stop the attack. She still got injured.

A slash from her right elbow to below her lower back.

It stung. It hurt a lot. But she'll live. Her uniform's ruined. But that wasn't her concern. She needed to protect people. She needed to keep Kenta safe-

"Hurryahh!"

"Kenta?" He used a crude spear managed to hit and pin a shadow on the ground.

"Quick!"

Drew didn't think much of it because Kenta created an opportunity. "Got it." She used her dagger to send stabbing attacks at the pinned Shadow.

Three down. One to-

"Kenta, look out!"

The Shadow didn't finish his attack. It got smacked on the ground by a steel baseball bat.

"Phew, that takes care of that." Shuhei appeared, wiping a bead of sweat using his arm, slinging bat over his shoulder.

* * *

Mayu didn't think spending time with some stranger could feel so worthwhile. Then again, he was someone acquainted to someone she knew.

The boy was, from what she could discern, recovering from an injury. Bandages, surrounding one of his eyes.

Seeing as it was her first conversation with him, she didn't think it would be polite to ask what happened to it. But that did leave her wondering.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Mayu bowed, noticing her watch. Her mother's probably wondering where she was.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you too." the boy said, with a slight wave of his hands.

There was a pause.

"Think we'll see each other again?" The boy asked.

Mayu shrugged. "I don't even know your name." Funny because their mutual friend, they knew well.

The boy smiled. "Īsan. Nakamura Īsan."

That made Mayu laugh. "Well then, Nakamura-san-"

"Please, call me Īsan."

"Īsan," Mayu said it with confidence. "My name is Mayu."

Another pause.

"No family name?" Īsan quipped.

Mayu stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

And then she entered. Entered the right entrance this time.


	15. Volume 2: 04

"_Ara-ara_…"

The yokai let out a surprised sigh.

Three factions were currently looking at the anomaly.

The first on the scene was the Buddhist sect. Truthfully, ever since the appearance of _that boy _this town kept getting weirder. Not that he could complain, _that boy _was pro-humanity.

The second to arrive was the nearby Priestess who served a _kami_ enshrined in a temple by the mountains. She looked disgruntled because, supposedly, today was her day off.

The third faction belonged to the Yokai. Specifically, a long-necked lady called _rokurokubi_ and a few others. The _rokurokubi _acted as the yokai's defacto leader and speaker for the moment.

A few feet from them was… "A different world_?_"

The Buddhist priest was still having difficulty interacting with the local monsters. Normally, he would have been purifying them left and right but ever since the appearance of _that boy_, the priest had been needing to use his powers less and less.

There was just something about the boy that made them, _all_ yokai (as far as the Buddhist knew), behave.

"What do you mean by 'a different world'?" The Priestess was perplexed. She knew that it was the right thing to get the opinion of yokai because they were more attuned to the world than humans, but their answers were inconclusive and confusing. The local yokai didn't have the verbal intelligence to eloquently explain what was happening. Even the smarter of the bunch resorted to onomatopoeias and bodily action to express what was happening.

The long neck of the rokurokubi coiled and turned spring-like. Frankly, it looked like she had a very thick scarf, if not for the fact that her head was upside down. She had a look that implied that she was in deep thought, but the Priestess doubted that her stance was comfortable. It would have looked grotesque to the untrained eye, but the Buddhist and the Priestess were well-versed with these kinds of things. "Well, it has a similar feel to those beings that came here a couple of days ago, but Minato-sama wouldn't let that happen."

In chorus, the assembled yokai (from frogs wearing kimonos to crows in top hats) agreed. "Minato-sama!"

_Minato-sama is sooooo cool!  
__Minato-sama is really nice too!  
__He talked to me once!  
__He helped me that time when-_

"Okay, okay… settle down." The Buddhist was just a casual practitioner. He didn't look like most Buddhists and was easily lured by earthly desires. Mostly cigarettes. But his powers, according to his sect, was close to peerless. He wasn't a skinhead too. Because _eww._

In fact, he'd bleached his hair platinum blonde and styled it _ikemen_-style. It contrasted starkly with his almond skin and made him standout whenever he was out (especially when he was in civilian clothes).

The only reason why he remained in the sect was because they provided him with an upkeep that was both lucrative and low-effort. Especially now that Minato's strange presence seemed to keep these monsters well-behaved.

When the monsters settled down, he started asking even more questions:

What was happening?  
When did this start happening?  
How big is this anomaly?  
Has anyone entered it?  
Has anyone returned after entering it?

The yokai answered them:

"We don't know."  
"Just tonight."  
"Well five of your -how did Minato-sama say it?- blocks."  
"Yes."  
"Well, they got repelled when they tried entering."

The Buddhist let out a low whistle when they said almost five blocks. "Takamagahara wasn't able to foresee this?"

The Priestess tilted her head. "Like it's _that _easy to know how Anomalies worked."

* * *

"Drew!"

Kenta thought everything was alright when they defeated those monsters but then Drew turned sickly pale and she collapsed before him.

He caught her mid fall though, but when he looked over her shoulder. "Drew, you're bleeding."

"Dude, she knows that." Shuhei said, walking towards them.

"Not helping," Kenta's glare could pierce anything.

"She needs help." Said Shuhei.

"Thanks, you're such a genius!" Kenta's voice was full of sarcasm.

Before the two boys devolved into a shouting match:

"_hee-hee-hee_~"

"Shh!" Kenta placed his forefinger over his lips. His eyes darted around.

_Over there! By the lamppost._

One of the street lights didn't have that sickly-green hue. In fact, it appeared like an average fluorescent light.

Surprisingly, the light 'popped out' and flew towards them.

Kenta protectively tried to shield Drew's unconscious form but the light stop just in front of them.

It's a floating ball of- wait.

His eyes were starting to focus. It's... a small, feminine, human-like form. In blue clothes, with red hair. A childish, prankster smile. Her mouth moved.

"_Dia_."

* * *

Drew groaned. What is it with her and losing consciousness? This happened three days ago as well. The incident with Minato.

_Is it because I'm physically weak?_ Well, she has been known to put in so little effort to practice fighting but-

"Drew?"

She was moving. But at the same time she was stationary.

Her feet dangled in the air too. And her arms were snaked around something.

There was a strong scent of pine. And musk. Not overpowering, mind you, but enough for her to recognize a male.

Her chin rested on something..._ muscle?_

Then she recognized that she was leaning onto something. Her torso resting on something broad. There was also something wrapped on her thighs. _Arms?_

_I'm riding piggyback...?_

"Kenta?" her voice was tired. Like her energy has been sapped.

"You okay?"

Doesn't mean she was out of commission. "Yeah..."

"What happened?" Her back was sore-

"My back! I was injured!" Immediately, she used a hand to touch her back–_pristine skin_. Skin of a daughter of Aphrodite. Granted, children of Aphrodite had the regenerative capabilities more akin to rewinding time because (unless it heightened one's aesthetic) scars were close to an impossibility.

"This little fella helped us."

She turned and that yanki guy was right behind them. On his shoulder sat a ball of light. _No. There's something. Wings?_

"A _yosei_?" No. It didn't have that eastern flair. There were different kinds of creatures despite being the same. Just like how there different types of apples and such.

"A _fairy_." Fairy. In English. Closest thing that could describe it was Disney's Tinkerbell but with blue clothes and red hair. But instead of the cutesy appearance and mannerisms, it looked akin to one of the younger prankster kids from Camp, with toothy grins that was innocent yet cruel.

"Is this what this is?" the boy named Shuhei asked, using his forefinger to lightly poke at the being.

Said being recoiled in glee. Like it touched a ticklish spot.

"She's been trying to talk to us but I guess we couldn't hear her."

To put emphasis, the fairy stood on Shuhei's shoulder, stomped her foot (though Shuhei didn't seem to feel it) and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhh_!"

Drew raised a brow. She could hear the fairy just fine.

"Really?" the fairy said, flapping her wings and floating towards her. "You can hear me? For real?"

"Get away!" The fairy was all up in her face, which made Drew try to swat it.

"Hey!" Shuhei yelled. "No need to hurt it!"

"Well, either that or burning my retinas." The fairy did glow, brightly. It was like staring into a lighbulb upclose.

"Whatever," the fairy said, flipping its hair. "But can you really hear me?"

"Yes, I could hear you fine. Happy?"

"You could hear it/me?" The three asked in unison.

"YES!" Drew wanted to groan, these three were acting stupid.

"Ask why it wants us to follow it." Kenta asked, kneeling on the ground. Drew felt her feet touch the ground and she stood upright. She thanked Kenta. Fortunately, her clothes weren't _that_ ruined. Only the back of her clothes left her exposed. _Well my bra strap got destroyed but it's still not that big of a deal._

"Somewhere?"

Shuhei stepped forward, eager and all, "Yes, it's been trying to guide us there." He pointed into the horizon. High above some hill, just on the edge of the mountain. His forefinger pointed at a building. With concrete walls and a clean landscape.

"I don't think it wants us there." Could be a trap.

"Yeah-uh!" The fairy crossed her arms and made a '_harumph!'_ so action, blowing her hair upward. "That's where you all need to be."

"Why?" Drew was skeptical. There were still definitely in their neighborhood but at the same time this wasn't their neighborhood.

"Well-"

"What's it saying?" Shuhei was almost only a foot away from Drew and it felt like he was invading her personal space.

Drew's brows knitted in annoyance, and she _shushed_ him.

"Reaooooooorrraawwwgh!"

There was that inhumane growl again.

And the three immediately ran away from its direction.

The fairy however, tried to stop them. It grabbed Drew by the hair and pulled. Of course it didn't stop her, and ended up getting dragged by Drew.

"Listen! Listen! Stop!"

"We're busy running away!" Drew didn't care if she was stating the obvious, because a part of herself simply feared whatever it was that could cry(? Howl? Roar?) like that on a basic, primal, human level.

"No! No! No! Don't run away. He's good. He's a good guy."

"I find that hard to believe!"

"You've got to trust me."

"Why? We don't even know you!" They ended up in an intersection. One road led downhill while the other led uphill.

Then something jumped above them, creating a shadow beneath them, and landing in front of them. The earth cracked on the impact, a plume of dust emerging from the force. It roared again, immediately clearing the dust.

Drew's body recoiled at the sight.

Velvet-white skin. An inhumane gait. Almost nine-feet tall. Its wings were made from shiny silver.

His aura was suffocating. It was like being under pressure, deep in the sea. Like that one time she tried scuba diving. But worse. A thousand times worse.

For a moment, time stood still. Drew, protectively standing between the unsightly thing and the two mortals, was sweating profusely despite freezing. She didn't breathe, she didn't move. She gripped her weapon tighter.

In the cool, night air, the thing's breath created white fog. Its eyes...

The fairy didn't fear it, however.

"Pharos!" The fairy said, waving an arm.

The thing stopped to look at the fairy before standing down. Suddenly, the reality shifted. It cracked and broke like glass, and then it was back again. The thing was once again a boy.

The same boy.

"Phew, I finally found you!"

* * *

The Buddhist and the Priestess felt a disturbance in the air.

No, it did not come from the anomaly, but it came from elsewhere.

"Up there! Look!" the assembled yokai pointed paws, limbs and claws into the night sky.

Like the moon emerging from the clouds, it came.

Takamagahara. Or a portion of it.

Carried atop floating clouds, they descended to the surface.

There were a few of them, but judging from a country with a least a hundred thousand of them, a few in Japan were still a lot as compared to other pantheons.

Leading them was a man.

* * *

With her mom already resting for the day, Mayu now had the time to check _that_ email.

Rummaging through her backpack, she pulled out her laptop, plopped on a nearby seat and pressed the power button.

She tried to be careful considering it was already night time and she didn't want to disturb the neighbors so she chose a place that was furthest from the room's entrance.

Before checking the email, however, she once again checked if someone left a comment on her newest chapter.

Nothing.

Okay, so she tried to reread her latest update again, found a typo, called herself an idiot for not seeing that typo, and ended up rewriting a paragraph because a section of her chapter didn't make sense once she edited that typo.

_Cool. Everything's up to my standard_. Mayu said as she hit the 'publish' button.

Only _then_ did she open her email.

But since the page loaded long (like five seconds long), she ended up opening another tap on her browser and rereading her previous chapter, which ended with her checking if something she said five chapters ago coincided with this chapter, and ultimately ended with her rereading one of the more in-depth comments discussing character growth and constructive criticisms.

When she was already finished with _that_. _Then_ she returned to the tab that had her email.

Scrolling through the mountains of comment alerts that she's never going to delete (because to her, it made her feel like she had tons of comments in her story), she found that infamous email.

She took a deep breath and... _didn't_ open it.

She looked out the window.

She then squinted her eyes.

"Drew?"

* * *

"And you promise that Kenta and that guy will be fine?" Drew was following the boy named Pharos.

"Yes. I promise." The kid turned and gave Drew an eerie smile.

"If you didn't do what you did earlier, then I wouldn't believe you." She tried to ignore the smelly PE shirt that she wore, but it was either that or wearing her bloody, tattered uniform.

Drew let out a frustrated groan when she once again remembered how her bra didn't survive. The straps had been reduced to shreds when she got injured. Worse, she was going braless.

_And Kenta_ _and that perv definitely noticed!_ Her nipples. Though she had a change of clothes, which she did behind some tall shrubs, it was still embarrassing. The cold made her nipples perk up and poke through.

Good think their school's PE was a deep, dark navy blue color because if it were white.

Drew shivered.

"You should believe in people more." Pharos said.

"You aren't human, though." Drew replied dismissively.

Instead of being hurt, the boy laughed. "Too true. Too true."

Drew let out a frustrated sigh. Cell service was still out, her father was most likely worried sick, and she made a deal with this... Persona, was what he said.

It was obvious that she was ignoring red flags and was unwillingly being manipulated behind the curtains. But if it meant that she monopolized this being attention and kept Kenta safe, she was fine. Kenta being with that harmless fairy was definitely a plus too.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Kenta noticed the fairy sneeze. The force of it was enough to send the fairy careening backwards, and slamming into Kenta's chest.

Apparently only Drew could hear whatever this fairy was saying. Well, there was that boy Pharos too, but according to Drew, he wasn't really _truly_ human. Whatever that meant.

Pharos and Drew also had a conversation that he had trouble keeping up with.

Something about cycles and the arcane(?). _Arcana! Yeah, that._

Anyway, it ended with Drew accompanying Pharos to the building up the hill while Kenta and Shuhei were coerced by Drew to follow the fairy down the hill.

If it were up to Kenta, they shouldn't split up. And while this wasn't a slasher-horror situation, this was _real_ life after all, danger was still present.

There were those [Shadow] things that Drew and Pharos talked about.

"I can't."

"Kenta?"

The boy turned. "I can't leave her alone like this." Drew was doing something potentially dangerous so that he and Shuhei could be safe. Despite her _tsun-tsun-_ness which some described as her bitchy attitude, her _dere-dere _were off the charts. _What am I thinking__?_ Since when did he use her otaku-lexicon? She was a girl who tried to be standoffish and guarded but once you got through that... Some friend he was. "I'm going after her." How did she even managed to convince him to leave her? It was like her tone made him believe what she was saying… like she was _commanding _him.

He turned to Shuhei, then to the fairy. He didn't need their permission. It was a declaration after all.

Shuhei grinned. "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm in."

That wasn't Kenta's intention. He was about to voice it out when the fairy too puffed out its chest and looked smug. He couldn't understand what it was saying but the mannerisms spoke enough. _'Me too'_

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" Drew managed to enter the place. Outside, it was deserted. Inside moreso. It was sepulchrally quiet too. No sounds from woodland creatures and no hum from modern machines.

Her steps echoed in the deserted hallways. Despite wanting to keep quiet, it was loud. Fortunately, it wasn't dark. And she could see far beyond into the corridor because by some magical convenience, the lights still worked. _Still as eerie green as outside, though_.

"You're just about the only person we think can help us."

Pharos said, tilting his head to her. His amber eyes glinting in the darkness.

"By that, you mean?"

The boy smiled. "I mean you're the only one we think could undo what has been done."

* * *

"This isn't making any sense!" Kenta could see the frustration on Shuhei's face. They entered the place where the fairy guided them.

The front area was the reception area. Just like any building. But then after realizing that the elevator was broken, the two used the stairs to get up a floor.

But the second floor didn't make any architectural sense. It was like the inside was much bigger than the outside. Like a…

"A labyrinth." Kenta said, recalling some information their literature instructor said in class once.

"_Meikyuu?"_ Then again, Shuhei wouldn't know because he doesn't regularly attend his classes. So while Kenta said the word in their mother tongue, there was no way Shuhei would have known about it.

"A maze. We're in a maze."

Shuhei made an '_ahh!_' face and smacked his fist on his palm. He then placed an arm over his shoulder, "Kenta, you're so smart!"

"_Ano…"_

Kenta felt someone grab a hold of his arm.

Warm hands. He turned.

"Mayu?"

Then, everything got bright.


	16. Volume 2: 05

The world dimmed after that. _No, that isn't it_. Kenta realized that he had closed his eyes.

"Kenta-kun?" Mayu looked at him with a tilted head. "What're you doing here?"

For the first time, Kenta looked around. The walls that had eerie bloodstains were gone. It was back to it's unsullied, spotless condition. The corridor was brighter than ever now that it wasn't just the lights that were on, most especially since their greenish hues were gone. And there were noises. Human, mechanical and non-human. There was movement and _life _here.

"Shu-?" He turned, and the yankii was gone. Like a shadow snuffed by light.

* * *

"I doubt I could be of any help."

Drew said as she followed Pharos.

The boy _hmmed_ thoughtfully. "You think so?"

"I know so." Drew had given up counting on what floor she was. All she knew was that she was already so high up that if she were to look outside, she'd see clouds. _I'm exaggerating_, _get a hold of yourself, Drew._

Last she counted, she was somewhere over the 20th floor.

Anytime a [Shadow] appeared to stop them on their tracks, Pharos was gone like a flash. He left an afterimage Drew was sure, but she didn't have time to process what was happening because all of their foes evaporated into the air after Pharos' afterimage appeared.

Even those monsters that appeared like they stood guard on the entrance for the floor above, Pharos swatted them like a fly.

There were times when they'd meet other beings as well. Like that little girl who wore a blue dress that emitted so much _wrongness_, Drew's skin crawled whenever the girl spoke. She also appeared to be fighting those [Shadows]. Pharos would talk to them, chat for a little while before bidding goodbye and continuing their journey

It wasn't just that. How she didn't feel tired despite that climb was a mystery to her. It was as if time was at a standstill here. But then, to her, it was probably her mind playing tricks on her. There were no windows: just mindless corridors with doors that Pharos didn't bother checking in and the occasional stairs that they climbed up. Everything was just so _quiet _here too. It was unnerving.

At some point, Pharos stopped in front of a door.

It was almost ordinary: a simple sliding door that was just like any other doors that they passed. It didn't stand out. It didn't try to hide itself. It tried to become one with the surroundings.

But that's all it was. A facade. It wasn't like a lie, because a lie will always harm someone. A facade was something that made itself harder to see. It is what it is, just harder to see.

From the other side, through the gaps on the door, she could see something that can only be described as _ebony_ was seeping out. It was like something beyond the door was emitting darkness.

Pharos turned to Drew, "Beyond here lies..." the boy paused. "No, I'm being overdramatic." He cleared his throat, straightened up and said, "There's someone that I'd like you to meet."

* * *

"Kenta-kun? What brings you here?" Mayu's eyes grew concerned, "Is your grandmother okay?"

The boy nodded. She was safe at home. Drew and Shuhei, however...

* * *

The Buddhist and the Priestess met with the assembled might of Takamagahara. Well, just a percentage of that assembled might.

Descending on the clouds, garbed in ceremonial and warrior garments, the gods let their presence be known.

"Wah, so shiny..." A yokai said as it tried to shield its eyes. The moon was quite literally in front of them.

"Tsukuyomi-sama." The Priestess acknowledged, bowing with respect. It was not out of reverence, well maybe just a little, but it was mostly due to the act of respecting _gods_ being drilled into her since the beginning of her service.

As the moon, Tsukuyomi was elegant. He was cultured. He was sophisticated. He was the epitome of the [Ultimate Nobility].

The Buddhist didn't particularly hold him in high regard, so he was met with a curt nod.

With great ceremony, a few gods descended from the group.

One god blew wind and cleared the area of dust and dirt.

Another summoned a banner that showcased Takamagahara's might.

A _zabuton_, or a cushion, was summoned by an attending god. But it was ornate. With shiny cloths and a patterned backrest.

Another god created clouds, that was only a few feet below the ground. It magically held said zabuton.

They were creating a receiving space for their leader.

High above, the moon god descended from the clouds. He wasn't rushing because the moon was never late. An existence that was always on time, regardless of circumstances. That calling him late was a fallacy because people just happened to arrive earlier than him.

When his feet touched the ground, everything was in place.

Without batting an eye, Tsukuyomi took the makeshift 'throne' that sat atop the clouds.

The Buddhist looked sour but didn't say anything.

The Priestess, as per training, acted like the perfect subject (_retainer!_) for the god. Her head was kept low, staring at the ground because eye contact to an existence above humans was taboo.

The yokai... well, the simple-minded ones were in awe, but like how one visited the zoo and was amazed by the animals on display. The smarter ones looked at the god with curious concern.

The other gods assembled beside or behind him. It was a procession waiting to happen. Tsukuyomi rested an elbow on his knee, his head resting on his palm.

Onlookers started to whisper, those not from Takamagahara. They pointed. They gossiped. Above all else, they were in awe. Well, maybe not for the Buddhist and the Priestess.

When all was said, and done...  
When all actions led to their exhaustion and inevitable silence...  
When they noticed that above them all, it shone...

The Moon spoke.

"What is happening in the Imperial Homeland?"

* * *

With all the confusion happening all around, Kenta was led by his friend Mayu to a quiet area. Not that it was devoid of life, because that was impossible here, but it was a space that could offer them what Kenta wanted the most: privacy.

Seated on its lush seats, the two friends sat beside each other.

Kenta's eyes were glued on same spot. A shiny slab of the tiled floors. It had been a long day. _Couple of days_, he corrected.

Monste-_yokai._ Persona. Drew. Him and Shuhei interacting again.

"I met Shuhei earlier."

Mayu was one of three people who knew of the depth of that sentence. Of the three, Mayu's reaction would be the most concerned. "Oh? How was it? Are you okay?"

His grandmother would probably click her tongue. Shuhei was one of the very few topics that could sour his beloved grandmother's mood.

The last person would, well...

"It was okay." The he took a deep breath, "it was fine."

"The last time you met each other was in middle school, right?" Because Kenta and Mayu had known each other for _years_. But they wouldn't necessarily classify their relationship as childhood friends because childhood friends meant they interacted a lot. And they didn't. Mayu and Kenta knew each other peripherally, that was probably the best description of their relationship before meeting Drew.

Drew...

"I... need to go." Meeting Mayu here was unexpected. But not an unwelcoming one. But now that he's seen things, the veil shielding the supernatural out of his sight, things were not just clearer in a literal sense. It made him realize what was important to him.

Like friends. Drew, Mayu, Suzu and Taichi. They were important.

"Is this about Drew?" Mayu looked at him with a serious look.

Odd. "Have you seen her?"

* * *

"What the fuck are these things?" Shuhei watched as the literal ball of light, this fairy, obliterate the [Shadow] foe.

The fairy was unable to talk to him which made asking questions pointless. It wasn't a matter of sound because he can hear sounds coming out from the fairy's mouth. Didn't matter if it was within earshot or not because even if the fairy shouted at the top of its lungs right up his ear, he still heard the sound just as loud as if the fairy was a few feet away.

It wasn't a language issue too, because the sound the fairy made wasn't garbled, muffled, distorted or obstructed. There was sound. But it was the same sound even if the lips of the fairy flapped into different shapes that mimicked words. He could try to decipher the words through lip reading but that proved futile too.

It was as if the fairy was speaking on an entirely different frequency unrecognizable to the human ear.

_Wait, wasn't that girl able to understand it?_

Shuhei continued following the fairy. It was a plain corridor. With white walls and tiled floors. What you'd expect on a building such as this, but something was off. Definitely.

He may not be smart, but he knew on a basic, logical level that a building should only appear to be as big as it was outside. Unless speaking about underground floors, that is.

Optical illusions can do so much, but he'd been walking for _kilometers_. His phone was dead and there was nothing in his power to know where he was, but he'd know for sure that by now the area inside the building was skewered. Some floors were too small, and some floors felt like they exceeded the area of the building from outside.

* #%&^&*

There was another [Shadow] thing again. Just like the fairy. the [Shadow] thing made sounds that the human ear was unable to recognize.

"Bufu."

At least he heard the fairy whenever it attacked. Ice attacks that imprisoned foes in a block of ice were called 'bufu'. Fire was called 'agi'. Wind was called 'garu'. And electricity was called 'zio'. There was that time when a shadow almost got to him, which ended with a graze on his arm, but the fairy quickly mended it with a 'dia'.

When they reached a floor that was different from the others, the fairy started to get anxious.

"Where to?" He interpreted that anxiousness that they were probably near their destination. He had a younger sibling who acted the same way whenever his favorite Sentai show was about to air on weekends.

If only Kenta was near. Not that he was worried because Shuhei knew Kenta would find his way back. Or at least out. Kenta was strong-willed after all.

The fairy led him through a door.

* * *

"I totally saw her enter the building earlier."

Mayu led the way, with Kenta more than happy to follow her. "Is there any way to know where she might have gone?"

"What are the two of you doing here, anyway?"

Kenta wanted to shrug but found himself too worried about Shuhei and Drew's absence. "This and that."

Mayu looked into his eyes. Her eyes, ever so piercing, like a feline would to her prey, made him stop in his tracks. Not that Mayu was the hostile type, especially to her friends, but Mayu had a strong personality. Like a concealed blade wrapped in silk. The cool, icy type. "Follow me."

She led him to the reception area, which was quite frankly the most normal and rational action he should've taken. They asked the receptionist if they saw someone enter the building, with Kenta describing how Drew looked and what she wore. Kenta actually expected the receptionist to not know what he was talking about.

Except someone else saw her. "Right, I passed by this girl who meets your description!" It came from a woman in white clothes who was a few feet away from the receptionist. With fixed hair pinned in a tight bun, with an unmistakable headpiece, and a confident stride, she looked like your quintessential worker of the establishment.

"She was very pretty so it was unmistakable." The woman said when Kenta had to make sure.

Kenta and Mayu shared a look. _Definitely Drew_. It was no exaggeration that Drew, in her months she's been here, managed to create a sleuth of stan twitter accounts. Her presence and beauty was _that_ potent.

"Do you think you could lead us there?" Kenta asked.

The woman waved a hand, "Can't, my shift's over but you can just go. It's not yet 9PM." She pointed at the nearby elevator and instructed them to go to the fourth floor.

* * *

When Shuhei opened the door, he found the girl from earlier.

"Ah, it's you!" He found Drew standing in front of-

"Ah! It's the pervert!" Drew looked at the boy with disdain in her eyes.

"Drew-san?" It came from a new girl.

"Mayu?"

A male entered the room. "Hey, Mayu, you seen Drew yet? The doctor said that it's the fourth room from_-ehhh?"_

"Kenta-kun?" Drew was surprised.

* * *

"How's your mother?"

"She isn't sick, Kenta. She had a baby."

"You're an _onee-chan_ now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Fortunately, no elevator music was present to make the moment cheesy.

It was also one of the few moments today where Kenta felt normal.

_Ding!_

Kenta and Mayu faced forward. With Mayu taking the lead.

Kenta's eyes settled on a yokai from afar. Or was it an apparition? Whatever it was, it made him hesitate a little. Good thing it was focused on something else.

"Kenta?"

"Coming!"

Mayu entered the room first. Kenta ran after her. The yokai he was looking at moved and still hasn't noticed them. "Hey, Mayu, you seen Drew yet? The doctor said that it's the fourth room from_-ehhh?"_

On the door's nameplate:

Minato Arisato


	17. Volume 2: 06

Tense silence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked.

"Looking for you, apparently." Mayu crossed her arms. She used her elbow to nudge their male friend. "Kenta here needs to see you."

"Mayu-chan?"

Mayu nodded to Shuhei. "Hello, Shuhei. How are you?"

_Bless Mayu for diverting Shuhei's attention. _Kenta's eyes zoned in on Drew. "I got worried."

"As you can see, I am fine." Drew smiled. "You need to go home."

"_We _need to go home." He corrected.

"Drew needs to help us first." Pharos chimed in.

But the world suddenly cracked.

* * *

Kenta opened his eyes.

Surroundings? No longer in the same sterile hospital room.

_Huh? Sterile hospital room…? What am I talking about? _

"Hey!" A voice called from behind.

"Kenta, wait!" Footsteps. Hurried ones. "G'morning." Shuhei greeted. He was still his blond self, hair pulled back by a headband. He had the same striking features that made him look like a delinquent. (_Wait, Shuhei is a delinquent__?_) He had his schoolbag slung over the shoulder and he wore their school uniform properly. Err… semi-properly.

"Er… you should zipper up your blazer, Shuhei." Kenta found himself saying.

Morning…(_?_) They were walking on the way to school…(_?_)

The school entrance…_has it been this spacious and well-kept_?

"Ah, yeah. My bad!" Shuhei quickly zipped up his blazer and adjusted the bowtie-like ribbon on his neck. "_Mou~ _I'll just not wear my uniform properly today." Removing his ribbon bowtie, Shuhei made a disgruntled sound, "We've been going to school since our freshman year, but I can't say I've gotten used to this _onee_ ribbon."

Kenta tilted his head.

"Not in proper uniform again Shuhei? Why am I not surprised?" A new voice came as they entered the school premises. The voice was female, icy and utterly sarcastic. It sounded endearing though.

"You know it!" Shuhei raised a thumb as they entered the school premises.

"I'm from the disciplinary committee, Shuhei." Mayu crossed her arms. "You know I can't let you enter looking like that."

Shuhei groaned. "So _early_ in the morning!"

"_Precisely_!" Mayu countered with equal annoyance.

"Guys! Guys!" Kenta wanted to butt in, but the fiery Shuhei and the icy Mayu have entered their cat-and-dog zone.

"What the hell is going on here?"A fourth voice came over to them. Kenta realized that they had drawn in quite a crowd – _Mayu and Kenta_ had drawn in quite a crowd.

"Oh! _Kaichou_!" Mayu said, surprised.

A teen with slicked-back hair came into view. "I have a meeting with the student council president later, Mayu, what is going on?"

* * *

Drew opened her eyes.

_This is… Camp?_ Camp Half-Blood.

She was in her bed. The same one by the window that she got after using her Charmspeak to the girl who used to sleep here.

"Oh, Drew! You're awake." It came from one of her followers – Belle? A brunette with a love for winged eyeliners.

"Morning." Still disoriented, she blurted out a rather affectionate greeting.

"My-my, Drew… didn't think you had it in you." Another voice came. From Piper's faction of followers: Amy or Amanda, or something.

Drew chose to ignore the jab and proceeded to sit on her bed.

"What day is it?" Her head was pounding, but not like a headache, and definitely not like she was at that time of the month. It was like-

"Don't you remember? Today's Capture the Flag, remember?"

She ignored that info, head throbbing and all, because she had the sneaking suspicion that something wasn't right.

* * *

After a long-winded verbal thrashing from the head of the Disciplinary Committee, in front of the student body no less, the bell rang.

Kenta let out a sigh of relief when he finally got to sit down on his seat.

"I know you both go through this almost every day at this point," Mayu fixed her hair in a loose ponytail, "But I don't understand why he included _me_ in his tirade."

"That's part of the youthful aura of high school."

"I don't want to be part of it."

Mayu and Shuhei sat near Kenta. Shuhei to his front, and Mayu beside Shuhei. They sat by the windows, which had an overlooking view of the sports complex outside.

"Woah~ Looking at that never gets old…" Kenta said to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shuhei turned his head to look at his friend.

Mayu giggled. "You're such a jock, Kenta."

Kenta couldn't help himself from grinning. "Well everything here is state-of-the-art, especially the sports facilities. For heaven's sake, we have an _indoor _pool. That's some next level-shit."

Shuhei laughed heartily, earning a few disapproving looks from his classmates, but not like he cared.

Mayu tilted her head, "Now that you mention it, our last school was…_are~?_"

Something nudged at the back of Kenta's mind.

* * *

Breakfast at the Dining Pavilion was always an annoying affair, stereotypes all around: Apollo's kids were doing Apollo things and were hyper already, Hermes' kids were all over the place trying to be funny with their pranks, and Dionysus' kids were already drunk (or high) from their Kool Aid.

Stereotypes all around. Drew wanted to laugh, but who was she kidding: she was surrounded by vapid, high-maintenance, backstabby, whiny ass bitches that she called her followers.

Too negative, that is wrong. They're nice people.

From the side, a fellow sibling made a big deal when she broke a nail she was filing.

_But they make it very hard to like them_.

Chiron then made an announcement that the Capture the Flag activity later will proceed as planned: sometime after lunch, and that they are mostly free to do as they pleased for their prep time.

At the end of the morning announcement: the campers were abuzz.

"So, like, what do we do later?" Carrie, one of the people on her side of the Cabin asked. In her thick valleyspeak accent, Carrie was all that you'd expect from her blonde, blue-eyed exterior.

Drew didn't want this aura of hate surrounding her, especially with the headache. Besides, Carrie may be ditzy but she likes taking care of the new Aphrodite campers. She's got that mother hen vibe once you get past her airheadedness.

"Well, I know Piper over there's gonna want us to participate but can we not?" Another girl, Delilah – Dely for short – said, checking through the mirror of her pressed powder if her make-up is still on point.

"Dely, you look fine." She said, which earned gasps from the people around her.

"What?" She met their gazes.

"Are you complimenting me?" Dely asked, snapping her pressed powder shut.

"It's the truth, why would I lie?"

"Today's a weird day." Carrie summarized.

But Drew ignored it. The headache was still there.

* * *

The assembled gods were looking at the [Anomaly]. "Definitely supernatural in origin." One god summarized after looking at it.

They were at the edge of the phenomenon. A group of volunteer gods, armed to the teeth decided to enter but was immediately repelled by it – no, that was wrong: when they entered the phenomenon, they also left the phenomenon. Like the entrance was both the exit.

"Well, at least it's not harmful." The Buddhist said as he finally decided to check the [Anomaly]. "We just can't enter it."

* * *

Drew entered the Medical Bay, hoping that a demigod of Asclepius could help her.

"My head is just…" Drew started but recognized someone on one of the beds.

"I… I know him."

Dark hair, pale complexion. His normally unexpressive face was relaxed; giving him so much _expression _if that made sense. His sleeping face made him look… like a teenager.

"Minato-kun." Drew recognized in a breathy voice.

Then the headache was gone: and all the memories flooded into her.

The Persona, the darkness, her friends. Her friends!

What happened to her friends?

This was a dream, right? Can't be real. Can never be real.

Last thing she knew she was in Japan.

"**Mom!**" Her voice powered with Charmspeak, with all the [Authority] and power she could pour into her voice, she asked for help.

_Braaaagggg!_

A loud bang.

The campers outside would have noticed it. Chiron and Mr. D, probably Hestia too, would notice that something was very wrong here. But this was a dream. They were _not_ real.

Her mother did not appear. Instead the entire world became black. As if swallowed by darkness. Again swallowed by darkness.

She ran toward Minato, realizing that she was tasked by the Persona Pharos with something important.

"Minato!" But as she ran closer to the boy, the farther she got away from him. It was as if she was running but was rooted on the same spot.

"**Minato, wake-up**!"

But her Charmspeak was left unheard because before she could finish her sentence, Minato got swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

It was already time for lunch. The morning classes were too much: math followed by history.

Kenta found his math-loving professor's afro cool, but his history teacher, with a samurai helmet of all things, was the epitome of epic meme-ness.

"Goddamnit, Kenta, you're so slow! I'm leaving you behind." A hungry Shuhei is an angry Shuhei. With much vigor, as someone who has yet to consume his daily nutrition, Shuhei slid the door open, stepped out and hastily slid the door closed.

_Bang_.

Typical of Shuhei though. "I don't understand how you two are friends." Mayu said as she grabbed a slice of sandwich from her _bento_ box. "I also don't understand how_ I'm_ friends with you both."

Mayu looked like something didn't sit well with her, "Now that you mention it, we three rarely interacted during middle school."

"Shuhei was a _yankee _too, in middle school."

Mayu shook her head, getting out of her funk, "It was a miracle that he got in such a prestigious school like this."

"Hey, that's our friend there."

Mayu tilted her head, "Good point, but… I understand you're on an athletic scholarship, and I'm here because of a recommendation, but Shuhei…" Mayu sighed. "Let's just drop it. My head's starting to hurt."

"Want me to ask the school nurse for a remedy for that? It's a little far from the lunch lady but it's not too much of a hassle for me."

Mayu shook her head, "And drink his weird concoctions? No way. No way am I letting that quack doctor help me."

Kenta laughed, "Well, I'm off to lunch." He then stood up from his seat, checked if his phone and his wallet are in his pockets, and made his way to the door's entrance.

Just as when he slid classroom door open-

"_Ooughff~"_

It was a girl. A girl ran over him.

With straight black hair, fair skin and a slender-like body, you'd think he'd be unaffected.

Kenta fell onto his butt, knocking an unoccupied desk.

Kenta's first thought was, who the hell was running at top speed just to enter class?

His second thought was:

"Drew?"


	18. Volume 2: 07

For a moment, something inside the [Anomaly] shifted. Like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. It was fleeting. But not unnoticeable.

The gods assembled felt the rumblings of a familiar yet foreign power. The familiarity was like when one forgets what to say, and it's just at the tip of one's tongue. They _knew_ it, but at the same time, they didn't.

The [Anomaly], or whoever was in control, didn't do a very good job of being discreet.

Despite that detail, progress was difficult because the gods were at an impasse with what to do next. The Buddhist's actions were fruitless too. The Priestess was already in the background, her years of training as an attendant showing.

"If only…" The Buddhist began, punching his arm through the anomaly, "If only we had a means of breaking this barrier."

* * *

Kenta checked to see if Drew was okay.

The girl in question, who fell face-first into the ground, groaned before sitting up right. _"Fuck!"_

Of course, only Drew (in Kenta's circle of friends) could make cursing in English look cool and not… _Engrish _and borderline racist. "Drew, are you okay?"

She wasn't wearing her school uniform, opting for an orange shirt that had a print on it.

"I'm okay, Ke-_Kenta?_" She looked at him, and then around. "Where are we?"

"At school. What are you doing? And what are you wearing?" Kenta extended a hand and helped her up. She noticed that she was wearing jeans and a deep orange shirt that had a print on it. "Camp Half-Blood." He whispered, reading the logo on her shirt.

Earning a vicious glare from Drew. Crossing her arms, "My eyes are up here, pervert."

At least Kenta had the capability to blush. "Sorry about that."

_Ahem._

Both looked to the side. Mayu, in her prim and proper uniform, was standing between them. "Who's your friend Kenta?"

"Mayu?" Odd, why doesn't she recognize Drew?

Just earlier, they were all hanging out earlier.

Drew smiled at them both before standing upright, massaging the ball on her back while going up. "Sorry about that…" She looked apologetic. "Anyway, gotta go!"

She turned around and left the room…

…only to reappear a second later by the door frame.

* * *

Drew followed Kenta as he guided her through the school corridors.

"You sure you don't recognize where we are?"

His stride was wider than hers, by being half a foot taller than her, so she had to run a little to catch up to him. "Of course, Kenta, this isn't our school."

"What're you talking about?" Kenta turned to her.

Drew tilted her head and looked at the boy. Tanned skin from being an outdoor athlete, tall and athletic. It clashed with his posh-looking, upper-crust school uniform.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

There was a slight haze in the light of his eyes too, like he was looking at things through a filter.

Her question was met with a raised brow. "Please, explain."

Drew looked around. There were students, but she didn't know any of them. They also appear to not notice her despite being dressed inappropriately for school. Once, she wore a somewhat printed leggings underneath her school uniform (whose patterns wouldn't be discernible unless you looked at the fabric straight on) and the moment she stepped into the school, she received weird stares from basically everyone. It was odd that no one was giving her any looks with her denim skirt, camp shirt and sandals.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into the nearest room she could find.

She slid the door open and dragged him in. A classroom for Home-Ec. There was a guy there too, with blonde hair and non-Japanese features, but he was keeping to himself as he fussed over a mannequin.

"**Hey, we're gonna talk here for a bit.**"

The non-Japanese guy, without looking at them, raised a thumb.

Drew then pulled Kenta's arm towards the farthest point of the room from the non-Japanese person.

"Tell me, Kenta," Her voice was low, hushed, almost a whisper, "Didn't school just end a while ago?"

"Huh?"

Drew sighed, "I'm going at this wrong." She looked him in the eye and place a hand over his shoulder. "After school, we ate out with everyone and…"

* * *

There it was again(_?_), the sharp sensation. It was different from a headache because it didn't hurt physically. It was more like an annoying feeling, like the scent of nostalgia. Or the bittersweetness of a memory made fresh through recollection.

"After school, we ate out with everyone and-"

Yes. Kenta recalled that. And hurriedly wanting to go home. But… why?

* * *

Drew didn't want to push it, but she needed to locate Arisato-san. There was a nagging suspicion that all of this would end if she were able to wake him up.

Kenta, someone who should be outside the sphere of the Supernatural, was unwittingly being dragged into this mess.

But what choice does she have?

Not many allies in… whatever pseudo-school this place was. Besides, Kenta felt human here. Like he was _real_.

* * *

Kenta was finding it hard to breathe again but, "-then the playground."

That's right. Yokai. The playground. And then the running. Shadows. Then Drew. Dagger in hand, ethereally beautiful. Delicate yet sharp. Her smile: the survivor's smile.

"Drew…" He exhaled.

He'd closed his eyes because it was all coming back to him.

He'd chased after her. Because whatever it was that was needed of her, she had no obligation to follow through. She was self-absorbed but not conceited. It was out of necessity. She placed focus on herself because what can you do when danger lurked at almost every corner?

She was proud, and rash, and sometimes insensitive, but she was just being herself.

The flower at the summit.

That was Drew if someone were to ask him to describe her. If anything, that was what made Drew into Drew.

And that was what endeared her to him.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kenta's eyes were back to normal.

Drew shook her head, "I don't know but we need to get to Arisato-san."

"Minato-kun?"

She nodded. "I can't explain in detail, but the key to ending all this," she twirled her finger in a circular motion, "lies with Arisato-san."

"I doubt he's here though." Kenta looked at her, crossing his arms.

She shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to try, we could try asking aro-"

"_Ano_…"

The two eyes turned to their intruder: the non-Japanese student.

* * *

Magic seemed to have little effect. Rituals were rendered obsolete. Brute force left them merely exhausted.

The Moon looked at the work of Takamagahara. Not that he could blame the others, because this was an [Anomaly] – an existence that should be an impossibility.

With an exhale, the Moon wanted to interject because the gods, the Buddhist and even the yokai were starting to do random things.

_Brrrrrrrrrrr~_

The rumblings of a vehicle's engine caught everyone's attention.

The Moon turned towards its direction and found three people riding a motorcycle (with a sidecar) nearing them. They wore helmets that hid their faces, but just on presence alone, they were not normal.

The Mist was so thick that most of the Mundane would've been avoiding this place like the plague.

The motorcycle slowed down when they neared the assembled group and stopped when they were a few feet from the god Tsukuyomi.

"Is that… a baboon?" the Priestess asked, tilting her head. On the sidecar, seated on the lap of one of the people in the sidecar, was indeed a monkey.

Having caught the attention of everyone, they watched as the driver parked his bike at the edge of the street and descended from his ride.

The two who were in the passenger seat both stood up and stepped down from the sidecar.

With great ceremony, the three took their time removing their helmets.

It amused the god of the Moon knowing that these three had everyone's attention, so he kept his silence. No need to speak when someone would be asking the obvious questions later.

The Buddhist appeared to have recognized them because he cursed under his breath.

"The House of Life's here…"

* * *

The blonde non-Japanese student led the way.

"Iz theez your firzt time 'ere?"

He spoke Japanese, but it was with a heavy accent.

Kenta followed the boy, right behind Drew. The boy didn't introduce himself, but he did say that he knew Minato-san.

"Yes." Drew answered. "Are you sure you know where Minato-san is?"

"_Oui_!" he turned around, his bowl-cut hair swishing with movement. "Minato-sama is just around the corner."

"You speak French?" Drew asked amazed.

* * *

For someone who was supposed to be in the background, this NPC stood out too much.

"You speak French?" As a daughter of Aphrodite, she has a certain degree of affinity for the language – something to do with French being the language of love.

"_Of course, miss._"

She understood it, thanks to her affinity for it. Also, "_Interesting. __And how are you related to Arisato-san_?"

The boy didn't skip a beat. "_He's my most precious person. In Japan, of course."_

She recognized the affectionate tone. It was nuanced, and too special to be given a word, because to merely refer to it as 'affection' just wouldn't do it justice. Whatever Minato and this boy experienced together, it was something words couldn't describe in detail.

_Too real to be considered a fake_. This person was real. Too realized to be some phantom. This wasn't some weird, alternate reality, fever dream because this person behaved like he was alive.

"What are you?"

The boy paused, almost for half a second – her demi-god training saw that. A moment of doubt.

"_A friend?_"

They stopped on the school's entrance, to where the lunch lady was located. The boy turned around.

_Actually_…

* * *

Everyone was looking at them.

Kenta wanted to take a step back.

All the people around, who were supposed to have been people in the background, who were supposed to have been just another face in the crowd, looked at him.

But their stares weren't hateful. Not in any way.

To be honest, to Kenta it was quite the opposite.

"Minato-sama… iz zomeone trapped in ze pazt."

"Huh?"

For a moment the boy shifted. His non-Japanese body and frame shifting into something shiny. _Rainbow?_ _Silver?_ But it reverted.

* * *

The three House of Life magicians were also stumped.

"Any idea what's going on, Zia?" Said a caramel-haired teenage girl with a thick British accent.

"If I did then we wouldn't be having this conversation with _demons_, Sadie." Zia was this dark-skinned beauty that had jet-black straight hair.

The other one, the third magician, was a Japanese male currently talking to a baboon. Interestingly enough, the monkey wore a Laker's jersey.

The Buddhist, who is a passable English conversationalist, leaned a little to the Priestess and whispered, "Unfortunately that guy's a-"

"I can hear you, you know." The sole male Magician said, giving the baboon a high-five.

"Good. You should just return to Shibuya."

The Priestess could only shake her head. She knew that there was some rivalry between the Buddhist faction and the House of Life – especially since the House of Life were encroaching on the Buddhist faction's land.

Well, the Shinto faction tend to be less pronounced as them, but that doesn't mean she holds the House of Life in any high regard. Tensions between all three factions present were high, especially since the House of Life was currently undergoing reforms (read: they have a new Chief Lector). In fact, the only thing keeping their factions in check was their pact of non-interference.

"Have you tried asking Isis about what's going on?" Zia's voice cut through the noise.

Tsukuyomi, who kept to himself, turned to the girl. With great ceremony, he stood up from his cloud-seat and walked towards the Sadie girl.

Zia stood defensively between them, but the god only stared at Sadie. Later, when Zia would ask if Sadie was okay, she'd describe the gaze of the god as unnerving, like he was peering into her soul, with Isis' presence enveloping her protectively. Having satisfied his curiosity, he brought out a fan from his sleeve. "My, my, a medium." His English was impeccable.

"A what?" Sadie's stance was defensive, a hand going to her back pocket. _A weapon?_

"Host." Zia said, also keeping her guard up.

"I don't think you should be antagonizing Isis' host." The Magician said, also in English, standing between them.

"Who said I was antagonizing?" The Moon god unfurled his fan and turned around, walking back to his seat. His subordinates, though unassuming, were also on-guard. Not that Tsukuyomi was a god that couldn't defend himself, but he was their leader. Any slight on him is a slight to them.

Sitting back on his cloud, Tsukuyomi asked. "Well, can the [Goddess of Magic] enlighten us?"

* * *

"_Tell me, how does a hero's tale end?_" The question was asked to Drew. "_Can you tell me what happens to a hero at the end of his journey?_"

The non-Japanese boy turned to Kenta and repeated his question in his accented Japanese.

"They live happily ever after, right? They _are _heroes after all." Kenta's reply was innocent as it was hopeful. A naiveté born from _shonen_ manga and _sentai_ shows.

The non-Japanese boy nodded, smiled too. A sincere smile. "Quite so, a hero cannot be called a hero if they aren't victorious after all."

He turned to Drew. "What do you think?"

Drew didn't want to answer because she knew all too well.

Heroes, whether born one or through happenstance, are those who die for their beliefs.

"_Quite a morose line of thought there, but I don't disagree with you_."

Drew realized that she was thinking out loud. At this point, Drew has gotten desensitized about it.

When a demi-god reaches a certain point in his life where he outgrows the Camp, he leaves. When he outgrows the need of security, outgrows the Camp's activities, or becomes disillusioned by the gods, he leaves the nest. It varies from demi-god to demi-god, but it's something most of the older kids go through.

Chiron has seen to it that they have been prepared for the [World], so while leaving was a subdued affair, it was also the culmination of their time in Camp. But…

When was the last time Drew's heard from the older kids? What happened to Luke Castellan's generation? Or the generation before them? All she's ever heard were...

"_Heroes are those who's tragedies are remembered until time immemorial_."

The non-Japanese boy tilted his head but chose to keep quiet.

"Let us go."

And just like that, the crowd became the crowd again, and the unsettling but not hateful aura was gone.

* * *

"She says it feels familiar." Sadie stood at the precipice of the Anomaly. A not-barrier that kept everything outside while keeping them safe.

"We can infer that whatever or whoever is controlling the field is not antagonistic since we aren't getting hurt if we try to enter it." Zia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about those already inside?"

Zia tilted her head, "Well, this is just my guess, but I think they're still fine."

"We believe that too," the Buddhist said, crossing his arms. He realized his tone and looked apologetic. He turned to the Magician, "Well, at least we are all equally confused."

_jingle~_

"Hey, do you hear that?"

It was the Priestess who heard it first. "Music? I hear music."

"…a _festival_? Can't be." The Buddhist said. But there was something that can be described as festival music nearing them. He turned to the Yokai.

They were already bowing.

Only a few beings could make Yokai bow.

"Nurahiyon."

* * *

The boy led them to the infirmary. Drew felt uneasy. It may have been just her nerves, but she knew something was about to happen.

"Minato's inside." The non-Japanese boy said as he slid the door open.

Inside the room, however, was total black.

The non-Japanese boy _hissed_. "Minato!"

A tendril of _blackness_ shot out from the room and hit the non-Japanese boy square on the chest.

Drew's reflexes weren't fast enough and that they too got pushed by the strength of the black tendril.

When she came to, they were outside.

_The hospital?_ No it was the same school. They were in the corridor.

"Urgh… Is everyone okay?"

Kenta fell on the ground. The non-Japanese boy…

"You! Get out!"

The few students who bore witness to the scene fled in fear. But a few remained, with their phones capturing the moment. The teachers, where are the teachers? Well this isn't a real school anyway.

"I said, get out!"

There was a flash, reality cracking, but the boy was still a boy. "Minato-sama, is not a plaything!" From his pocket, he brought a fan.

A wave from his fan produced a wind so strong that it peeled the wall apart.

Drew kept her body low, fearing that the strong gusts might pull her up. She felt something fall on her, and realized that Kenta's draped an arm around her, keeping her close.

* * *

"It would appear my help is needed." Nurahiyon said after emerging from his palanquin.

The Moon god looked at him before sighing, "I guess it cannot be helped." He stood up and clapped his hand once. "Everyone: prepare! We are entering the [Anomaly]."

"_Wait, I don't get it. What's that bald guy gonna do_?" Sadie said in English.

Zia looked at Sadie before muttering a translation spell. A glowing hieroglyph appeared on thin-air. "This should work."

"I'm dumb, aren't I?" Sadie tried to pass it with a laugh, "Anyway, what's this about Nurahiyon? What can he do that three factions could not?"

The Japanese Magician simplified with, "It's because of his legend."

"Huh?"

The Buddhist moved towards them. "The supernatural aren't as static as most would believe them to be." The translation spell apparently worked because while they were able to understand what they were saying, the way their mouth moved was different from what their ears were hearing.

"As much as I cannot stand this guy, he's right. Modern interpretations of the Supernatural can affect their abilities. For a culture that takes folklore and gives them interpretations through different mediums, their legends increase the more those interpretations are accepted." The Magician said.

"Which is why Sun Wukong, the [Monkey King], can shoot beams of light now."

Zia turned to Nurahiyon, who retreated to his palanquin. "I don't understand. Is his legend really that powerful?"

"Not really. Individually, well…" the Magician said, looking at the being in question.

"What are those legends, then? I'm curious." Said Sadie.

Zia said, "You sound like your brother."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Sadie still looked hopefully at the two Japanese people.

"The first: 'the Nurahiyon would enter people's homes in the evening when the people there are busy and then drink tea and smoke like it's their own home.' The second: 'While night is still approaching, the Nurarihyon comes to visit as the chief monster.'"

"I guess the translation spell isn't doing it's job properly. I don't get it." Sadie's head deflated.

Zia shook her head, "No, it's simple actually. Nurahiyon has the power to infiltrate any secure area, has the power to immediately have an affinity for the area he's entering, and his powers get boosted when it's nighttime."

"The ultimate antithesis to the [Anomaly]'s structure."

After a few minutes, the assembled procession of Tsukuyomi and Nurahiyon were ready. The instrumental music started and the carriers of Nurahiyon's palanquin lifted it up.

With the buzz of the festive music, Sadie felt a dizzying sensation. Especially when they entered the Anomaly. But unlike earlier, where entering was like exiting, this time…

There was a sensation of passing through a membrane. Of breaking into something. It was getting hard to see. _Too much Mist!_

She felt something being placed on her head. "Khufu?" She grabbed what he was placing: it was a pair of rider goggles.

With it on, sight felt bearable. She was still unable to see anything, but unlike earlier, she was it didn't feel bad.

When they broke free from all that Mist… they were… still inside the city.

But…

Sadie could see it was night time, the Moon glowing ever so brightly. But it was bigger. And it's hue was eerie.

From the distance: explosions? Are those explosions?

* * *

They entered a battlefield. The buildings were in disarray, fires raged throughout the land, and in every area, there was fighting happening.

The Yokai stopped their procession when everyone's entered.

From as far as the eye can see, battle raged on.

"Is that…?" Figures, creatures, other yokai, demons, _angels_ and monsters fought what appeared to be shadow-like creatures.

Sadie felt Khufu place his hands over Sadie's eyes through the goggles. He screeched something, feeling Magic coursing from his hands and into the goggles before letting go.

"Khufu? What did you do?"

Zia too was being handled by the baboon. "I think… I think he's making us see."

"I can see just fine."

She shook her head, "That's not what I mean." She pointed at the sky, where a floating chariot pulled by two big cats broke formation of not-bird-like creatures. "I think that's a goddess." She pointed the charioteer of said chariot: a blonde beauty that hailed magic at the tip of her fingertips.

_Freyja_. Isis whispered in Sadie's head. Khufu was probably giving them a blessing that let them see a god without evaporating: something about Zeus' legend with that one lady...

The most concerning thing above it all was the backdrop of the entire battlefield. A high tower, so high, it appeared to almost reached the Moon.

* * *

Mayu opened her eyes. One moment she was having her lunch peacefully inside the classroom when the earth suddenly rumbled. Then the floor she was standing on gave way and she fell.

"What happened?" Her body aching but not injured, she tried to sit up.

"You okay?" She turned and saw a teen wearing a strapped green jacket. He wore orange tinted glasses, and he looked at her with concern. "This the girl you're looking for, Īsan?"

_Īsan_?

Yeah. She knows a guy with that name.

A guy with bandages on one of his eyes.

Yes. She definitely knows a guy like that. She met him in the… _hospital?_ That can't be right.

"Mayu-san! Are you okay?"

* * *

Shuhei just finished doing his business in the male's lavatory when the earth rattled. He felt the building collapse and when he came to…

Oh, it's that fairy.

"Dia!"

_Fairy? Huh?_ He sat upright.

* * *

Drew dared to peek. Reality has broken down again. The veil of illusion that cloaked the area was gone.

They were now back in the hospital. But the hospital was now in ruins.

The non-Japanese student fought against the black blob-like entity that shrouded Minato's sleeping form.

"Bebe!"

A new voice came from behind.

Other students appeared: a boy with slicked-back hair, a girl with long hair wearing glasses, a brunet boy wearing glasses, a tanned girl with short hair, two boys wearing a jogging outfit (one in blue, the other in grey), and an obese boy with unkempt black hair. Leading them was an adult woman with short hair.

"Sensei!" Bebe, the non-Japanese boy called out. "That shadow's got Mianto-sama!"

A wave of his fan created strong gusts of wind. It made short work of the tendrils that threatened to hurt them. But it didn't harm the-

* * *

The assembled gods and yokai regrouped.

Sadie had, more than once, double checked if the wand that she had tucked on her back pocket was still there.

Zia was currently studying the many coffins that littered the battlefield. "It's probably impenetrable." Earlier they saw one of the gods hurl impressive lightning bolts that unfortunately landed on one. Didn't leave a scratch.

"Any idea what's inside?" the Magician asked.

"Best leave sleeping dragons alone." She said.

"Good point."

"Hello!"

All eyes turned to a newcomer.

A little girl with her hair braided into two buns. The red backpack she wore was unmistakable. An elementary student. "Are you here to help Minato-niichan?"


	19. Volume 2: 08

"Is no one thinking how sketchy it is that a little girl is in the middle of this battlefield?" The Buddhist asked.

"Quite." Agreed the Magician.

The little girl turned to them, met them eye to eye, and smiled. "I'm here because… I need to be."

Sadie took a moment to realize what it was in that smile. Because for a child, that smile was just so… sad. But they needed to push through and get to the bottom of this. "Now what?" The assemble group conducted a meeting. The host of the [Goddess of Magic] knew how to get to the point.

Nurahiyon, who appeared to be a short man using a cane to keep himself upright, twitched slightly like an old person. Like standing took effort for him. "I am merely here to check up on Minato-sama."

That name again. "Who?"

"Ah, yes… The rumored Exalted One." The Moon god summoned a fan. With a graceful yet exaggerated motion, he unfurled it and hid half of his face. "I didn't think he'd be in the middle of all this." With a wave of his fan, his entire being started to glow. True to the heavenly body he represented. It was as if he were casting-

Sadie, didn't take heed to what the god was doing, turned to Zia and mouthed 'Exalted One?' which the other female shrugged.

"Don't you suppose he could be the cause of all this?" The Buddhist said.

That earned a reproachful look from the more simplier Yokai, but it was the Priestess that spoke on their behalf. "While we cannot be certain until we ask him ourselves, I do believe that he has proven himself to be rather…" she searched for the proper word, "pacifistic."

The Buddhist looked pensive, "Well, I suppose you're right. I've met him a few times and he doesn't seem to be the type to cause trouble."

He turned around and saw that barrier the Moon god placed on the field. It was a simple field that let them be untouched – the Moon's sacredness made everything within it repel hostile intent. Which translated to being safe from the battle outside. "Now that I think about it. It was more like trouble found him." He turned to the Priestess, "How do you know him?"

The Priestess tilted her head, "I found him."

There was a lull in the conversation until the lone kid spoke up.

"Minato-niichan is over there!" The kid pointed at something afar.

"Of course, he'll be at the most obvious and most dangerous-looking building." Sadie said to herself.

"How do you know Minato-sama?" Asked one of the nearby Yokai. They weren't asking why she knew that Minato was there, but these were Yokai, human logic left them – just as much as Yokai-logic was vastly different from a human.

The girl smiled. Making sure that her _randoseru_, her school bag, was secure, that smile turned into a grin. Toothy and full of innocence, "He's… he's my most special nii-chan."

A few Yokai nodded, as if they understood.

* * *

The wind was howling. And due to the air pressure, it was also getting harder to breathe.

Drew felt Kenta's arm wrapped around her waist, his torso pressing her down, keeping her rooted on the ground.

_Not good._ They were exposed like this. That non-Japanese boy named Bebe had some wind-based powers, but that power proved to be indiscriminately causing damage to anything nearby.

She should-

_Eek!_ She felt a hand grab her ankle. And she immediately looked down. A boy of similar age was looking at her. He was mouthing something: "One moment!"

And then she was pulled.

Farther away from the battle happening between the black blob and the boy Bebe.

She took her chances on this guy pulling her leg over the powerlessness of being under the onslaught of such strong winds. She wrapped her arms around Kenta and let him get dragged too.

When on a safe distance from the battle. She turned to their rescuers.

"Sensei! Bebe needs our help." A girl wearing glasses summarized, adjusting it using a hand. With long hair, she fit a certain shy, nerdy girl archetype. But the student council band on her uniform signified that she was more than that.

"Don't call me sensei," Drew heard from the person. She had this no-nonsense air around her, but Drew knew better. High-strung-looking women like her tended to have a lot of emotional baggage. "Yes, but we need to get these people to safety first."

He sported an easy smile, that was the only thing that made him stand out, on top of his ridiculous school uniform. She didn't get to see his face because he was currently leading her away from the battle, but there was an air that she recognized from him. The leader-like senpai type, the type that stayed true to their principles to a fault.

How Drew was able to discern that was a mystery, but she liked to think as a daughter of [Beauty] there was some certain level of affinity she had in people, because self-confidence was a beautiful thing, and this boy was that. Self-confident, probably to a fault, but only because he was sure that he was the real deal and that he was capable.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked.

* * *

The procession continued. Something that was so out-of-place in the middle of this battlefield. But the Moon and the Nurahiyon employed such mysteries that damage felt foreign to them, like the procession was happening in an entirely different dimension.

A goddess from afar hurled down hail and sleet like it was nothing, reducing shadow-like creatures into nothing. An _angel_ summoned weaponized light that vaporized the foes on the spot. A demon used _darkness_ to cancel out the shadows – something that should have been inconceivable.

Zia wanted nothing more than to study them. Magicks and techniques lost through time were used in this battle. That if she would just stop what she was doing and just observe-

"Zia, c'mon."

That was the deal, that for Nurahiyon's power to be at its peak, everyone participating in the procession must be in it – body and mind.

That if those under him cast any doubt, the whole façade would fall apart.

Not that Zia participated in the festivities by having fun, but she participated to get from 'Point A' to 'Point B'. Any distraction would ruin this strange power Nurahiyon was able to employ.

_Do you have any idea what's going on?_

Despite rejecting the goddess that tried to use her body as a host, her affinity with Nephthys was undeniable. So much so that despite rejecting her, the connection was never truly severed.

_Mourning._ The goddess spoke. _It feels like mourning_.

"I wish I could help Minato-niichan…"

The young elementary girl said solemnly.

Zia liked to think she was a good judge of character, and this kid, while suspicious, did not give her any bad signals. "You sound like he's important to you."

The young kid looked up, meeting her gaze, "Of course, he and I were meant to be, you know!" She giggled. "But he's too old for me so I guess he's just gonna be my big brother."

_Good_. Because if the kid was dead serious, then this teen named Minato agreeing to marry this kid was messed in the head. Because child grooming – a concept Carter taught to her.

"Uh," Zia shook her thoughts, "I don't think we've introduced ourselves. My name is Zia."

The girl nodded. "Zia, that's a cool name. My name is…

[Attis]

Zia didn't hear it properly, there was a voice that spoke directly into her mind. "I'm sorry, what?"

The girl tilted her head, "Just call me-"

0-0-0

_The Exalted One is a title given to _[ ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ ]. Isis' voice came into Sadie's mind.

_Huh? What was that? I didn't get what you said_.

[ ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ ] Isis repeated.

_Please use words that I can understand._

Isis was quiet for a moment before: _There is more nuance to this but the closest word your race could comprehend to what [ ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ ] means is that… this Minato person… He's the Mes-_

There was a beat. Like something within Sadie stirred.

It was Isis. Or something within Isis. What she felt, Sadie felt too. What she saw, Isis saw too. So, when a foreign…_ memory_(?) flashed through Isis, Sadie saw it too.

They were running. Her hand grabbing someone else's. There were going up, as far as Sadie could tell. _Yes, going up a floor on their dorm._ The memory(?), she could remember that she was saying something, but what it was, Sadie couldn't recall.

Then she looked back. In the memory, she saw a black-haired youth. He was confused but also…

_Huh_?

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go with gerberas, but which color should I get?"

They were in a flower shop.

Her and that black-haired boy. What surprised Sadie was, despite looking apathetic and uncaring, he busts out the most surprising reply:

"Pink's cute."

"You think so too? I love pink."

The memory's reply was amused. Then she remembered laughing. That underneath that aloof and nonchalant exterior, the guy is-

The scene shifted.

They were at the rooftop. That same boy. She was facing him.

"Sorry, I got mad at you. I don't like having to depend on other people. I wanted to be able to take care of it myself."

"But I ended up needing your help."

The memory, it felt like she smiled at him.

"I don't think I could say this to anyone else, [ ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ ]: thanks for your help back then. I really appreciate it."

He nodded, listening to her but also not putting too much thought into it. The memory liked that about him.

"Anytime."

She felt herself smiling.

"Tryin' to play it cool, eh?"

But then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

A tap on her shoulder broker her reverie. "Sadie? Is everything okay?"

Zia looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yes." Her voice was unsure, a hand massaging her temples. "What're we talking about, again?"

* * *

She introduced herself as Maiko, an elementary student. "Minato-niichan's future wife!" She declared matter-of-factly, puffing her chest and placing her hands on her hips.

A thought ran through her head, which made her deflate, "But then if I become his wife, then he'll no longer be my big brother…"

She shook her head. "Nah, don't want him as my husband. Like mom and dad, married people don't always end up together."

Zia merely nodded. "I guess."

Maiko turned to Zia, "What about you, Zia? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

It was a simple question. Really. It should have been a simple question, but why did it trouble Zia so much? "I… I want to be-"

It was something that she used to tell _him_ when she was little. Her modest roots just weren't the proper environment for fostering ambition. Her village placed more emphasis on humility and communal loyalty more than self-worth and personal success.

She, at once, wanted to become just like her mother: warm, inviting and adept at the hearth. Not that there was a problem with women and their personal aspirations for domesticity – because a simple life was always much better than a life of strife, but…

But then the accident happened, and her simple life was destroyed like the fire that burned down her village.

As such, when _he _found her, Zia was nothing more than a husk of what she originally was. With her innocence taken from her, with her family beyond unrecognizable and the only thing she could call her home was in shambles, there was nothing more to life that she looked forward to.

With hollowed eyes, a thousand-yard stare and an existence that could only be described as 'not there despite being there', _he _took pity on the girl and took her in.

_He_ showed her magic. That there is still beauty in life. And that there was more to life than living in that bubble she called her village – the only world she knew back then. That while, her memories with her family was something precious to her, it should not drag her down and stop her from whatever it is that she wanted in life.

Slowly, the shine returned to her eyes. Her mornings were viewed with a day of possibilities. And she looked forward to her days with priests and scribes and lectors…

When she turned 10, with _him _(despite his busy schedule) sharing a meal with her, she whispered to herself, with bright eyes and a hopeful plea, "I want to be just like you."

Someone who could have been so bright, _he_ was like the sun itself.

Zia smiled sadly at the kid, "I want to be-"

She stopped because the procession stopped.

* * *

"_Kaichou!_" Mayu looked surprised. Īsan was here too, but…

Īsan… she knew a guy with that name. In fact, she just met a guy with that name today…? _Huh?_

_Kaichou?_ Who is this person…?

There was a third guy too. But he was entirely new.

"Whe-where am I?" She was having lunch. Yes she was. But then the floor caved? Yes that happened too-

"C'mon, Mayu, we need to get you someplace safe." Īsan said, extending a hand for her to stand upright.

Yes. Safety. There was an earthquake earlier, and who know what could have happened with her schoolmates – wait, her schoolmates? All around, there were coffins everywhere. And a hospital? What was she doing inside a hospital?

It was getting harder to breath. Besides, does she know this _kaichou?_ Like what was his first name? What year was he in? If they were acquainted, then she should know something about him. Especially if he was a year older than her.

"Okay, Īsan, just give me a moment."

But the third guy, the guy in green jacket shook his head, "No can do missy. We're got monsters right around every corner. This whole place has turned into a shitshow, and the more time we spend exposed like this, the harder it is for us to get you out of this hellhole."

Mayu knew he was making sense, but this headache – wait, it doesn't hurt physically but…

"Aw shit, they're here." The crass guy in the green jacket cursed as he saw them from afar.

Mayu turned to see where he was looking but-_what is that?_

* * *

"Mazio!" A group of shadows evaporated into the air.

The fairy (probably the same one from earlier) tried to lead Shuhei to safety. But seeing as communication between them were difficult, progress was slow. They communicated – if you considered hand waving and pointing as valid sound communication.

"I don't know where you're leading me, but it's not like I have a choice, right?"

The fairy floated in a pace that was good for a human to catch up to by running, but the halls were a destroyed mess. There were coffins all around too. It was eerie. _I hope Kenta and the others are okay_.

Then he heard an explosion.

* * *

"Mayu, keep close to me, do you understand?" Īsan, with his bandage eye, had a serious look on his face.

Mayu nodded, not understanding what was happening. These black blob things were everywhere. With grotesque looking masks on them.

"Jin, I need you to clear a path for us." The guy in a green jacket nodded. He then plucked up something from his jacket. A…

"…is that a grenade?"

* * *

Curiosity got the better of Shuhei and the fairy. Not that they needed to communicate it with each other, because they were running towards the explosion after all.

"Mayu?" He found her with three guys, surrounded by shadows.

The girl in question looked up. But the shadow enemies started their onslaught again, and the guy guarding her had to drag her away.

From the looks of the place, this used to be the reception area of the hospital they were in… before…?

That can't be right. Just earlier, he, Kenta and Mayu was in class. Lunch was about a couple of minutes ago. What is this hospital? There were no nearby hospitals in their school.

"Patra!"

The fairy surrounding him chanted.

Its effect was instantaneous. The haze that muddled his mind was lifted. Yes they were at school earlier, but before that, there was Kenta and that girl Drew. Yes. And then the monsters – no, shadows.

Fact of the matter now is, Mayu and the people protecting her needed to break free from the lock the shadows seemed to have them on.

He turned to the fairy and pointed. "Can you help them?"

He didn't know if he was understood or not, but the fairy seemed to get what he was saying and nodded vehemently.

The fairy shone brightly for a second before saying, "Mazionga!" and summoning a lightning storm.

* * *

"We need to wake up Arisato-san." The group of mysterious students and adult nodded when Drew said that.

"Yes. This whole thing is spiraling out of control because he's asleep." Said the girl with glasses.

"What is Minato-san, anyway?" Kenta asked.

They smiled sadly. "He's… just a boy." Said the rotund boy.

That earned the ire of Drew, "Just a boy… but he's in the middle of this. I at least have the right to know. That Pharos guy was being awfully vague too."

* * *

The procession stopped because there was a blockade that appeared in their way. Not an object. A… something.

It was full of black scales, towering in figure, and had the nastiest of expressions. Fortunately, it wasn't directed at any of the procession participants. No. It's hate was directed towards what can only be described as an automaton chimera.

The figured opened its jaw and _blew _flames ate the enemy.

Something nagged in Zia. A sense of familiarity, like she knew that, but that couldn't be.

The figure's flames didn't reach the procession – possibly thanks to the Moon and the Nurahiyon, but Zia couldn't be sure. When it's enemy evaporated into black mist, it turned its head and made eye-contact with her.

Zia felt something stir within her. No, not Zia.

_Nephthys? _

A second of tense silence before the being, something whose loosest description could be comparable to a dragon, extended it's wings and flapped once. The dragon launched into the air.

_It's nothing…_

But the tone in the goddess in Zia said otherwise.

And thus, the procession continued.

True to Zia's gut, throughout the procession, the dragon kept a watchful eye of their journey. Quite a few times, when one of those shadow-like creatures was spotted, the dragon breathed fire on them before they could get too close.

* * *

"You guys need to get Kenta to safety first." The group was already discussing what to do with the next step, Drew's question left hanging in the air. _Well, the sooner this is over the sooner we leave all this behind_.

"Wait," Kenta shook his head, "I don't agree to this-"

"**Kenta, listen to me.**"

There was a moment, before Kenta nodded. "Okay."

Drew ignored the looks of the people gave to her after she used her charmspeak on Kenta, but it's not like they knew, right? Before they could proceed with the discussion, there commotion – or rather, festive music.

* * *

It was a pincer attack that the shadows did not have the intelligence to overcome. Sure, they had the numbers, but it proved ineffective when strategy was employed.

With the last shadow gone, the group let out a sigh of relief.

Before anyone could say anything, the saw something amazing happening from afar.

It was a procession. But of creatures.

* * *

A/N: I hate how I've already started and is five chapters already for Volume 3 when I haven't even finished Volume 2 of this LN-style fanfic. Spoiler: Three more chapters until Volume 2 ends. I wanted to adhere to an 11 chapter format just to save my sanity! Stay safe guys!


End file.
